He did not have to
by Eveil Woman
Summary: One year after the final battle Harry took off unknownly leaving Ginny expecting his child, fourteen years later he returns to find Ginny moved on quite easy, and that Draco is the man his daughter lovingly calls daddy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm writing this because I am sick of stories where Harry runs off leaving Ginny pregnant (unknown to him) and she never recovers from his loss and is frozen in her love for him. Then when he returns it's all hearts and roses. **

**This could be a one-shot chapter, a short story, or fleshed out to a full fic. Drop me a review and let me know. Thanks!**

**He Didn't Have To Be**

Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts! The whole school was abuzz with the information. Everyone, teachers included, was acting as if it was the Second Coming of Christ. Everyone but the one person whom everyone believed would be the most excited. Her name was Lily Molly Malfoy. The 13 year old redhead wrote to her dad the second the news was announced. The letter read:

Daddy,

Please, I beg you! Come and take me out of school for the remainder of the week. Professor McGonagall just told the whole student body that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. I don't want to have to sit here and hear how great he is. Please Daddy, come and get me. Please Daddy, they're all talking like he's a God.

Lily.

Draco Malfoy sat in his office reading the letter a second time. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

_If Potter thought he could swoop in here and take everything I have worked so hard for, he has another thing coming._ However, Lily would have to get used to the idea that even for a Malfoy she could not get exactly what she wanted. He knew in order to be a good father he could not pull her out of school, but it killed him not to run to the school and remove her. As he ran a hand through his hair, his own father walked in.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Draco handed him the letter and Lucius read it over. "You have not headed out already?"

"Lily might not like it, but she has to get used to the fact that life is not always what she wants. But it's killing me to stay." Draco got up and began to pace the room.

"You don't have to take her out for the week, but you could head over there to let her know you're there for her after Potter finishes speaking to her year," Lucius offered.

"You're right." Draco then called to Hogwarts and found out from Blaise, who was the Potions master, when Potter would be speaking to the third years. Draco had until after lunch before he had to head to Hogwarts.

His own father looked at him "Draco, he can only take from you what you let him."

"You're right again, Father."

Twenty minutes later, Draco's daughter's face appeared in his floo. "Daddy, why haven't you come?"

"Lily, I understand how you feel, but you need to be strong about this. This is a fact of life. You also know your mother and I love you more than you can ever dream. I know you can do this."

"But Daddy!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Lily, I want you to make me proud to say that you're my daughter. I know you can do this."

"Daddy, please! I love you."

"Lily, there's an old saying; 'You can't cheat a cheater.' Well, you can't manipulate a manipulator. I learned that from your grandfather."

"Where is Grandfather?" If Daddy would not save her, Granfather would!

"He's here with me at the office. Lily, if you try flooing him I will be very disappointed in you."

"Yes, Daddy." She looked very hurt, but broke the connection.

Lucius was standing just out of view. "You have to give her points for trying."

"She didn't just try, she succeeded. I feel horrible."

"I don't think Ginevra would be upset if you took Lily a gift when you go."

Three hours later, Harry James Potter looked around the room of first to third years. His eyes fell on a redhead at the back of the room; she looked like she would rather be anywhere but in this classroom at this moment. As if she could feel his eyes resting on her, she looked up at him and for a second they held each other's gaze. Harry knew that second that she was Ginny's daughter; she looked just like her mother, the woman he loved for most of his life. She then looked away. He then scanned the room. There were at least three other Weasley children here in the room. He would have to ask Minerva about them. As he finished he noticed a group of others around the girl at the back of the class. He slipped out of the room and found Neville Longbottom there. "I saw you looking at the Weasley children," Neville said.

"Yeah, I noticed them. Whose are they?"

"Well, let's see; there's Vicky, she is Willaim's, then there's Molly, she's Percy's, and Fred, I don't think you have to guess who his father is, and of course Albert, he belongs to Ron and Hermione, and the one at the back of the room was Lily Malfoy. She's Ginny's."

"Ginny and Malfoy? I thought I recognizd her eyes."

"Lily Molly Malfoy looks just like her mother, but she has her father's eyes." the headmistress said from behind the two men. Harry turned around and looked at the woman. "Ginny married Draco two years after Lily was born. The child carries a name from each side of her family."

"You're telling me she's my daughter and Draco Malfoy is raising her? I want to meet her!"

On the other side of the classroom outside the door stood Draco Malfoy. As his daughter came out of the room relief washed over her face. "Daddy, you came!"

"I thought we could have tea together once you're done with classes for the day." He smiled. "How did it go?"

"He mentioned Grandmother and what she risked."

"I knew you could do this."

"I love you Daddy." She wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back. "You best get to class. I'll see you after for tea."

"Thanks for coming."

"I love you princess." She then took off down the corridor.

"Malfoy." There stood the only man Draco ever feared, only because of what he could take from Draco.

"Potter." The two stood facing each other, then Draco spoke again. "We need to talk."

"I want to meet my daughter!" Harry demanded.

"Your daughter, your daughter. Tell me Potter, do you think you have the right to call her that just because you can have sex?"

"I have a right!" Harry exclaimed.

"A right? You lost your right the second you walked away from Ginny. You see Potter, the minute you did not oppose my adoption of her when I married Ginny, you lost that right. I hold all the cards and you're not coming within fifty feet of her until we get some things straight. I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks at six. And don't think that the rest of the Weasleys are going to help you."

Draco then turned and headed down to the dungeons to speak to his old friend Blaise.

**~***~**

Draco had floo'd home and let his wife know he would be home late, then arrived at a quarter after six. He was late on purpose. It just proved the point that he was in charge here and if Harry wanted to play, it was by Draco's rules. He had heard that Potter had been living in South America playing Quidditch. He began to check in to Potter's whereabouts years back, shortly before he and Ginny got married. Potter looked much the same as he had years before. Draco took his time making his way to the table Harry sat at.

"I'M her dad! I have a right to get to know her."

"Potter, tell me; what makes a dad?"

"She's my flesh and blood," Harry shot back.

"Sorry, Potter. That makes you a sperm donor."

"She is my child!"

"Really, Potter? Can you tell me when she was born? How about when she was conceived? Or her first word? How about the first time she did magic?"

"No one told me about her," Harry countered.

"That's why I'm here; the only reason in fact. But you disappeared off the face of the earth and no one could find you until eleven years ago. Before mine and Ginny's wedding, I found you playing Quidditch for a Chilean team. I told Ginny that I found you and do you know what she said? She said that for almost all of her daughter's life, she had known me as the father figure in Lily's life, and that you no longer mattered."

"What did you do to Ginny? She would never fall for you, never mind marry you of her own free will!" Harry said haughtily.

"But she did. And I was there for Lily, for everything. Do you know what she did today when she heard you were at Hogwarts? She wrote to me." Draco pulled out the letter Lily had sent him and passed it to Harry.

After Harry read it he looked up. "All this proves is that she was never told that I am her father."

"No, Potter. She was unaware of that fact until about two years ago before school began. Vicky told her she would not be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoys because she was not really a Malfoy but instead actually a Potter. She, like most children in our world, had heard the tale of you. I never poisoned her against you, but I was the one who dried her tears while she dealt with the fact that you never loved her or Ginny."

"Don't claim to know anything about me."

"What's there to know, Potter? The facts are clear. You did what you had to do. You could only handle a year in the limelight as a hero. You took off on Ginny without leaving any word. Did you really think she was so weak that she would just up and die? Never be able to move past you? You don't know her at all; she's strong. I of course wasn't there at first and I'm sure she was upset when you first left, but it did not take long for her to get over know, she was over you sooner than it sounds. I had to spend almost a full year getting the Weasleys to trust me and then my family. I wanted Ginny to have the wedding she always dreamed of. Actually, I should thank you. Because of the way you took off, her family was all pretty willing to hate you."

Potter looked at him with disbelief. "I don't believe a word you say."

"Really? Maybe we should floo Ron. He had no problem with me adopting Lily. In fact, why don't you pay any of the Weasleys a visit? I'm sure you'll hear the same thing from all of them."

"Lily is my daughter and I demand to see her!" Harry ordered.

"Potter, I'm not going to force her to do anything she does not want to. That's your problem, not mine."

"I want to talk to Ginny myself, alone," Harry spat.

"Fine. If she's willing you can talk to her, just not alone."

"Why Draco, don't you trust your wife? Or maybe she does not love you like you claim."

"I trust my wife completely. I don't trust a man who claimed to love her and then left without a word and never even checked on her. If she's willing, I will let you know. You know she's pretty forgiving and she might forgive you. After all, she forgave my father despite his past. I can't count the number of times we have left the children alone with him. You know, when I would not come and take Lily from school today, her first thought was of him and that he would. And if I hadn't been there, he would have happily removed her." Draco got up. "Look, it's been lovely catching up with you, but I really would rather be with my wife. I'll have her owl you if she's willing to speak to you."

As Draco walked out of the Three Broomsticks, he wished he was as confident as he sounded. After Apparating back to Malfoy Manor, he walked in the door remembering the first time he brought both his princesses home. Ginny had been so nervous and Lily loved the long open halls to run in. She had been going through a phase where a game of chase was the funniest thing in the world. He had taken a moment to kiss Ginny and Lily disappeared. Ginny panicked until they found Lily. The toddler had found Lucius' study and wandered in. Up to that point, Ginny still stayed away from Lucius as much as she could.

When they found Lily, she was sitting with Lucius behind his desk. He was gently talking to the toddler and she was resting her cheek on his shoulder. Draco and Ginny remained unseen as Lucius asked the child if she was ready for a nap because he wouldn't mind one. She replied, "Sleepy time." Lucius got up and moved to the sofa in the office and laid down with her on his chest. They both closed their eyes and were asleep within seconds. After that, the whole house learned that if Lily was missing, just locate Lucius. The two would be together.

He headed up to the childrens' rooms where Ginny always was at this hour. He watched through the crack in the door as Ginny held their youngest to her breast, feeding him as she read to the other two. He stood there watching her for at least ten minutes. After she finished the story and put their twin six year old boys in bed, she turned the light out and came out of the room. She gave him a smile.

"You're home! You should say good night to the boys."

"I will, and I promise not to get them overly excited. I'll see you in our room." He then looked down at his two month old son. "Good night, my little man."

She smirked, "I'll be waiting."

After saying good night to the boys, he headed to their room. Ginny was sitting at her dressing table combing her hair. Draco moved across the room and knelt next to her. "Ginny, are you happy? I mean really happy?"

The second he asked the question she knew something was wrong. "Draco, what happened today?"

He looked at her; there was no point in not telling her. "Harry returned to Hogwarts for a speaking engagement today."

His wife's eyes grew big. "How did you know?"

"Lily wrote me all panicked, wanting to come home."

"Is she here?"

"No, I convinced her to stay, but someone told him that he's a father. He wants to talk to you."

She moved towards her husband and pulled him close. "Draco, you have nothing to fear. I love you. How could I not? Just look at what you did to be with me. Look at how you love a child whose father you can't stand. Hell, at times I worry that maybe you love her more than me or the boys. Draco, you have nothing to fear from Harry Potter. I'm happier than I ever dreamed I could be. You won't lose me to him."

"I love you too, Ginevra. I just worry about Lily; he wants to get to know her," Draco admitted.

"Draco, listen to me. No matter what happens, you will always be the man who checks for monsters under her bed, who taught her how to fly, whose shoulder she cried on this summer when David Clearwater told her he wanted to date that Patricia McDonough girl. You're the one who knows she says gold is her favorite color but always picks silver. And what sweater she likes when she's sick. You're the one who will stay up late the night she goes out on her first date. The only other man who will ever come close to that is Lucius. Let Potter do his worst. You loved her first and she loved you first. You're her Daddy in every way that matters and the only Dad I could have ever wanted for her. I love you because you love her, among other things."

**If you would like to find out how Ginny and Draco got together, their back story, and if Harry gets to meet and know his daughter, leave me a review.**


	2. It's Comming!

**He Did Not Have To Be **

**Chapter Two**

**How It All Began**

"I told him that I would have you Owl him about whether you are willing to meet with him. He wants it to be alone. I think he wants to prove to himself that I have you under the Imperious Curse," Draco said.

Ginny shook her head. "I'll meet with him, but you're coming with me because you have just as much say as far as Lily goes as I do. How upset was she?"

"When I wouldn't come and get her, she was already planning on calling Father."

"You know, I can understand why Harry is so upset. I mean, the only way this could have been worse for him is if Voldemort was the one I married."

"Ginny, gross!" Draco shuddered. "You should Owl him."

"I will. It must be a lot for him to take in, but he doesn't understand how you have always been here for us. I will make him understand."

Draco smirked. For Ginny to tell Potter how happy she is will be harder on Potter than anything he could ever do.

"You could try to be a little understanding of him," she teased.

"I think we've talked enough about Potter. I think it's time I made love to you."

"I like the way you think!"

The following morning Ginny sent an Owl to Harry Potter, agreeing to meet with him over the dinner hour. She then headed down to breakfast. When she reached the dining room her twin boys were eating breakfast under the watchful eyes of Lucius. "Good morning, Lucius. Nicholas and Orion, I hope you two are behaving yourselves."

Lucius rose to greet her. "Ginevra, I trust you slept well."

She only smiled at him as the boys finished their porridge. She looked at the time. "You two need to get a move on. Ms. Bailey will be waiting for you."

"Yes, Mum," Nick said between sips of milk as his brother set his glass down.

"Mum, I was hoping we could have lunch together," Orion said.

Ginny smiled at him. "I think that's the best offer I have had in days, buddy. I'll see you at lunch." The two boys headed out to meet their tutor. "Draco left already?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. He's feeling stressed."

"I told him he has nothing to worry about," she sighed.

"We all worry about insignificant things from time to time. However, to him this is not nothing."

"It's only as big as he makes it."

"He's not just worried about losing you, but about losing Lily, too. She means the world to him," Lucius commented.

"To you, too," Ginny added.

Lucius could only nod, then he said, "I need to be heading in to the office."

"Have a good day."

Hours later, Ginny and Draco came up to the private dining room at the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Harry at. Draco looked at his wife. She wore a gold silk blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her red hair was pulled back in a complicated knot. She also wore pearl-drop earrings. She was everything a Malfoy wife should be.

"Draco, let me go in alone for a minute."

"Sure." Draco tried to sound cool about it.

Ginny looked at him. "Hey, it's you I love."

"I know," he said as he stepped back, watching as his wife stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. He stopped a passing waiter and ordered, "Get me a Firewhisky."

Inside the private room Ginny found Harry Potter. He looked the same as the last time she saw him. They eyed each other for a long moment. Harry finally spoke, "Ginny, we have a daughter! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's fine, Harry. We have Draco."

"Ginny, what happened? I mean-"

"Harry, I came to talk about Lily. I know you wanted this to be just the two of us, alone, but Draco is every bit a part of this as you or I. He gets as much say in this as I."

"What have they done to you, Ginny? To the whole family? George threw me out of the Joke shop today the second he saw me!"

"You hurt a lot of people when you left. Did you really think you would return and everyone would just welcome you back with open arms?"

"I never thought it would be like this." Harry finally stood up for her. "She looks just like you."

Ginny sat down at the table and Harry followed suit. "But she has your eyes. As much as I should hate you I can't totally, because of her. I can get past it, but I can never forget or forgive. You have no idea how lucky Lily and I are to have Draco in our lives. Unwed mothers are very looked down upon in the wizarding world. If it hadn't been for the joke shop, I never would have even had a job after word came out that I was pregnant."

"I never knew."

"You never bothered to check. Look, I'm going to bring Draco in now."

"Ginny, wait! I never stopped loving you, not once in fourteen years."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I stopped loving you a long time ago. I'll be right back." She stepped out of the private dining area and found her husband sitting at the bar. "Draco, are you ready?"

"Yes." He got up, taking his wife's hand in his.

"Draco, go easy on him. I think the last couple of days have been pretty tough for him."

As they re-entered the room, Ginny could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. Draco pulled out her chair for her, then sat next to his wife and placed a protective hand on hers. Ginny began, "Harry, I understand you wanting to know Lily, but she's not just some little kid. She's old enough to have her own ideas, beliefs and desires. I want you to think back to your third year. With everything you thought you knew about Sirius Black, how would you have felt if someone told you, you had to sit down and have tea with him?"

"That's totally different! I believed he betrayed my parents," Harry retorted.

"How is it different? You betrayed her mother by walking away. Harry, she is a lot like you in that she holds a grudge well," Draco explained.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?"

Ginny looked at Draco. "What was I going to say; 'I thought your father loved me, but he just took off in the middle of the night and never looked back?' She, like every child in our world, knew the story of how you got rid of Voldemort, but Draco has been there for her from day one. He was the Daddy she needed, and she has never questioned his love for her. She has grown up confident and strong. Looking back, if I had to do it all again, I would do it the same way. She is the person she is because of Draco."

Harry gazed at Draco with a hard look on his face, then looked back at Ginny. "Please let me meet her."

"Harry, I haven't talked to her myself yet, but I will. If she is willing, it will have to be on her terms and she gets to lay the ground rules." Ginny felt Draco squeeze her hand gently.

"That's fine, but how do I know you really talked to her about it?"

"Harry, I have never lied to you."

"What happened? How did you and him end up together? I mean, he's a Malfoy and you're a Weasley! It doesn't make sense."

Ginny looked at Draco. "Draco, I think this might be easier if you leave me and Harry alone for this. I know you still have work to catch up on after yesterday."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes." She smiled at Draco. "I'll see you later."

Draco looked at Harry with hatred in his eyes, then got up and kissed Ginny as if to say, 'Mine.' After he closed the door, Ginny looked at Harry. "He's a bit like a dog marking his territory," Harry noted.

"That's just what I don't understand. You hated it when Dean was like that."

"There's a difference. Dean was like that because he believed he was supposed to do that kind of thing, not because he wanted to or was raised being taught that. Draco is a good man, and right now he's acting on instinct. He's scared as hell that you're going to replace him in Lily's heart. You have only known about her for two days, but he's loved her from the second she was born."

"He's been around that long? Merlin, did you hook up the day after I left?"

"No, not quite. Do you really want to know?"

Harry looked into her eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Okay, here it goes. Here's the whole story. After you left I was very upset for the first couple of weeks and we looked for you, but it was as if you had been wiped off the face of the earth. Then I found out I was pregnant. I did my best to pull myself together. I knew how hard it could be for a single mother. I had to quit Quidditch and George gave me a job at the Joke shop. He still could hardly go in there. Then, months later, I was to meet Dad for lunch at the Ministry..."

**Flashback**

Ginny arrived early, so she decided to meet her father in his office. As the lift continued to his level, it emptied out until there was only Draco and Ginny left. She looked at Draco and gave him a smile. He nodded at her, but left it at that until the lift stopped between levels. They were stuck! "Why did we stop?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Draco replied. "It will probably just be a minute."

Twenty minutes later they were still there, but the Magical Maintenance people knew they were stuck and were working on the problem. Ginny paced in the small space and Draco gave her the space she needed. He finally broke the silence that filled the lift. "How far along are you?"

"I'm due next week," she replied.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"No, the hard floor will just make my back hurt more, and believe me, it's doing enough of that already today."

"Um, it's Potter's baby, right?"

"Yes. I didn't think you recognized me."

"No, I did, Ginny. Still no sign of Potter?" Of course he recognized her! In his seventh year he began seeing her as a highly attractive girl, but at the time she was untouchable.

"No," she simply said.

"How are you doing then?"

She sighed. "Why does everyone ask that?"

Draco sat down in the corner. "It's no secret that you had feelings for him since you started school. It can't be easy to be carrying his child and he's not around."

Ginny rested one hand on her tummy. "When did you grow a heart?"

"I always had one; you might know that if you took the time to get to know me." He watched as she placed her hands on her lower back. "It's really hurting, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she conceded.

"Sit down, I'll rub your back for you," he offered.

What?"

"Look, it's the least I can do to make up for being such a jerk in school."

She looked down at the floor of the lift. "If I get down there I'll never get back up," she replied.

"I'll help you up." She very ungracefully got down on the floor in front of Draco. He reached out and gently touched her back. "Is this where it hurts?"

She dropped her head and said, "Yes." As he rubbed she gave the occasional direction of 'harder' or 'more to the right or left,' and sometimes even 'oh yeah, that's the spot; don't stop.'

"Careful, Weaslette! Someone might think we're having sex." After a second, Ginny started laughing. The more she thought about it, the harder she laughed, until Draco spoke again, "Um, Ginny? I'm getting wet."

"Er, yeah. I think my water just broke! Oh God, oh God! Malfoy, I need to lay back." Draco got out from behind her.

Draco looked down at the girl in front of him. "Okay, just hang on! Hey, you can cast a Patronus Charm! Send one and let them know what's going on."

"Draco, I remember that Death Eaters were able to Apparate into the Ministry before." There was some panic in her voice.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you behind, alone in here." Draco reasoned.

"What about Slide Along Apparition?"

"Ginny, that type of Apparition is very dark magic, and it also can only be used by one person at a time," he explained.

She then screamed in pain. "Oh God, it's coming!"

"What? No! It's too soon! Doesn't labor last for hours on end?"

"I don't know! I've never done this before!" she said through clenched teeth.

"What do we do?"

"Um, oh God, Malfoy. Catch!"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"It's happening now!"

Draco knelt down, then looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He gently lifted her skirt, but looked away. "You're going to need to watch what you're doing!"

He finally looked at her vaginal area. "That's gross!"

"Well, what did you expect? A work of art?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Wha-Oh God!" she screamed in pain again.

"Oh, Merlin! I think I saw some hair!"

"I want to kill Harry Potter!" she cried, the tension clear in her voice.

"I would be happy to help you with that," Draco joked. Five minutes later, Draco placed a bloody baby on Ginny's chest. "I think my line here is: It's a girl."

"Oh my God! She's beautiful." Draco removed his dress shirt and gave it to Ginny to wrap the baby in.

"Just like her mother," he said.

**Flashback paused**

"We were in the lift for three more hours before the doors were finally opened. I was asleep and Draco was holding Lily, who was also sleeping."

"He delivered my child?"

"Yes he did, and for the record it was the first time we had seen each other since we finished Hogwarts."

"Have you thought about the fact that being with you would make his family more accepted again?"

"Of course it did, Harry. I'm not blind or stupid. Yes, Draco and Lucius are experts at manipulation, and they did work Draco's delivery of Lily for everything they could. But while they milked it, Draco and I became friends. I know exactly who I married. Draco Malfoy is selfish, except when it comes to me and our family. He's arrogant, which I now find endearing. He's egotistical, but honestly it just makes the way he compliments anyone be more sincere. And he hates to be beat, which is why he wouldn't give up until both the Weasleys and the Malfoys would accept the fact that we were going to be together, and that we could behave like adults while in the same room for more than ten minutes together. Now, can I continue my story?"


	3. Meet The Press

**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Chapter Three**

"She was perfect. I was so scared and happy at the same time."

**Flashback continues...**

Ginny looked down at the softly crying baby in her arms. "Hello, there." The tiny baby seemed to snuggle deeper into the expensive shirt that was being used as a blanket for her. Her red hair was already evident. The baby was quieting down now as Ginny simply stared at her child.

Draco knelt back and watched, all too aware of what a personal moment he was observing and feeling like an intruder. He could not pull his eyes away as Ginny kissed the baby for the first time. He felt that if he lived to be one hundred, this would be the most beautiful thing he would ever bear witness to. At the time he put it down to being caught up in the euphoria of the moment.

"I'm a Mum," she said as she glanced over at Draco. She spent the next hour whispering things to the baby, while Draco busied himself casting cleaning charms on himself, her and the lift. He Transfigured his cloak into a blanket for both Ginny and the baby, and her bag into a pillow for her.

After awhile he broke the silence again, "Do you have a name picked out?"

Ginny looked up at him, then back down at the baby. "Her eyes are green. I remember everyone saying that Harry had his mother's eyes, so I think I'll name her after Harry's mother. After all, if it weren't for her sacrifice, this little one would not be here. She will be Lily Molly, after both her grandmothers."

"My mother's named for a flower as well," Draco commented.

"Why? I mean, doesn't it seem to be a Black family thing to name their children after constellations?" Ginny asked as she looked up at Draco.

Draco looked thoughtfully at her. "You know, I don't have the foggiest idea."

An hour later, after finally succeeding to breastfeed the new infant, and trying not to give Draco any more reason to be uncomfortable, Ginny began to fall asleep. Draco was worried she could drop Lily. "Ginny? Here, let me hold her. You're falling asleep," he offered. She willingly handed Lily to him. Draco held the baby for the next couple of hours, not wanting to put her down on the dirty, hard floor of the lift. He had never seen anyone so tiny. After a while he sat next to Ginny. She woke up at one point with a start. "The floor is killing my back," she moaned.

"Here, I have an idea." He helped her shift around and he placed the pillow upon himself. "Rest your head on my chest."

She looked doubtfully at him "That's awfully personal, don't you think?"

"Ginny, I just delivered your baby; I think we're past the personal point." She looked uncertain, but did as she was told. Draco placed an arm around her and then asked, "Are you still tired?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep then," he said softly.

"'Kay," she said as she began to drift off. Draco found holding the tiny, sleeping infant was very relaxing and at some point he too nodded off.

When the lift finally opened, the people on the other side of the door found an unbelievable sight; Draco Malfoy holding both a sleeping Ginny Weasley and her newborn baby. Arthur, Percy and Ron were among those waiting. Draco woke at the sound of the doors opening. The three Weasely men watched as Draco gently woke Ginny. "Ginny, time to wake up."

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed as someone else called for the wizarding equivalent to the paramedics.

Arthur pushed his way in. Draco looked down once more at Lily, then at Arthur Weasley. "Congratulations. She's a Weasley." He then handed the girl over to her grandfather.

Ron came over to Ginny's side. "Ginny, are you okay?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm a Mum." Ron gently lifted her to the waiting stretcher.

As Percy came up to Draco, who was now standing, he asked, "You delivered the baby?"

"No, Ginny did. I just caught it," Draco replied in the signature Malfoy drawl.

"That's more than the father can say," Percy said.

"Percy, we're about to leave with Ginny. Since we know you'll be staying behind, do you want to Floo Mum?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Percy said.

"Wait, I want to say something to Ginny," Draco said.

He made his way over to where she was. "Draco," she said, "Thank you for your help." She smiled warmly at him.

"No, thank you. That was something I'll never forget. Good luck, Ginny."

That night at Malfoy Manor Lucius, Narcissa and Draco sat in the parlour discussing the events of the day. While Lucius and Draco never had to do any time in Azkaban, the family name had suffered because of their connection to the Dark Lord. "Well, it's going to be in the paper tomorrow," Lucius commented

"People won't believe it," Narcissa said.

"Yes, we need to spin this to our benefit. The question is: what's the best way?" Lucius stressed.

"Draco dear, you're quiet. What's on your mind?"

"Draco shook his head. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Mother. I was just thinking... I never knew it was like that or that a baby was so small."

The woman had tears in her eyes. "Now you know why they call it a miracle"

"It all happened so fast," he commented.

"Well, how do you think that family got so big?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes Draco, I was in labor for 36 hours with you. But no two women or birth experiences are the same."

"She was not all 'Oh, god this hurts.' She was rather mad at Potter."

"I think she has the right to be, but I'm sure Lucius will tell you I had more than a few choice words for him when I was in labor with you," she chuckled.

"Yes you did, dear." Lucius sat next to his wife and gently kissed her temple. "Now, how do we work this to our benefit?"

"I'm not sure it's right to do so," their son cautioned.

"Draco, you must think beyond yourself, to your own children. I will go and speak to the girl tomorrow."

"Perhaps, Lucius, it might be better if I went. We all know what poor tempers that family has; it would not be good for the paper the next day to have a picture of you fighting outside of the girl's hospital room with her family. Now, Draco, you said the baby was a girl..."

The next morning Narcissa Malfoy knocked on the door to Ginny's hospital room at St. Mungo's maternity ward. In her arms was a basket of baby necessities. The door opened and she found Ginny sitting alone with the baby in her arms. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Ginny looked up at the woman, the surprise clear on her face. "No, please come in."

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley." She placed the basket on the bedside table, then looked down at the baby. "You spent the night holding her, didn't you?"

Ginny again looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"She's beauitful," Narcissa said, still looking down at the baby. "Because I'm a mother, too. Which is why I'm here. Would you mind if I held her?" Ginny looked hesitant, but nodded and offered her Lily. After taking hold of the baby, the woman settled down into the chair that was next the bed. "Funny, one forgets how tiny they are at first." She then inhaled. "Oh, I love the smell of a new baby! Miss Weasley, I was hoping to speak to you as one mother to another. Draco has suffered greatly because of the choices his father had made in the past. As you may know, news of what happened is already in the paper. Reporters have already been calling our PR people looking for a statement. I was hoping you might be willing to let the press come and interview you and take some photos of you with the baby and Draco. People already seem to think the two of you were at each other's throats and that was the reason you went into labor. I would just like the truth to come out."

Ginny was unsure of how to respond. "I don't know. I mean, my family-"

"I know our families have not always got along," Narcissa interjected, "just like I know Lucius' actions must have placed scars on you. I understand from others my own sister had tried to kill you during the final battle. For these things you have no reason to be willing to do anything to help us, but I had to try for my son." She got back up and went to hand Lily back to Ginny.

"I was raised to believe the truth is always the best thing. I will do it."

The older woman smiled, then looked back down at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Lily Molly."

"I always wished I had a normal name," Narcissa replied before saying thank you and goodbye to them.

Things were arranged and later that day Draco, a photographer and a reporter arrived at the hospital.

The reporter asked all the normal, expected questions as the photographer was taking a couple more shots of Draco holding the child he delivered. The reporter then looked at Ginny, "Miss Weasley, just a couple of questions for the background of this story; How are you doing since Harry Potter took off?"

"I-uhm-I,"

"I think you need to leave now. This interview has nothing to do with Harry Potter," Draco said angrily.

"I disagree, Mr. Malfoy," the reporter began.

Draco placed Lily in Ginny's arms and then grabbed the reporter roughly by the arm and shoved him out of the room, saying, "If one word of Potter is in the story, you will never be admitted to a Malfoy press conference again!"

Ron witnessed this as he was coming up the hall. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" The aggravation was clear in his voice.

"Weasley, it became clear to us, as I'm sure it did to you all, that the press was not going to leave any one of us alone until they got a story, real or otherwise. Ginny agreed to do a joint interview with me."

"Then why were you throwing that reporter out?"

"He began to ask your sister about Potter, and she seemed like she was not prepared for the question."

"Oh," was all Ron could manage.

"The photographer is stll in there, though."

"You left a press -"

"No, no. He's the photographer my family retains for personal use."

The two men entered the room. "Ginny, I would love to have you come into my studio next week. We could do something really beautiful, the kind of photo you would always cherish," the photographer offered.

"I don't know..."

"Michael, Miss Weasley will call you in the next few days to set that up. Thank you for your time." Draco led the man to the door. "Thank you again, and you'll make sure toget the photos to the press before their deadline?"

"Of course sir, and Miss Weasley will get all the negatives as well."

"Perfect."

After the man left Ginny looked at Draco. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Think of it as my way of saying thank you for agreeing to do this."

"Draco, I want to pay you back for your shirt that was ruined yesterday."

"Ruined? What are you talking about? I think it's the best thing that could have ever happened to it; don't worry about it in the least," Draco said, relaxed.

"But Draco, that shirt must have cost-"

"Don't worry. Think of it as my way of saying thank you," he gently ordered. He stepped closer to Ginny and gently touched Lily's head. "I leave you in good hands. Take care of your mother," he said to Lily.

After he left, Ron looked at Ginny and asked, "Why are you helping him? He's just using you!"

"I don't know, Ron. You know, yesterday in the lift he could have been a jerk. He could have just Apparated out of the lift and left me all alone. But he didn't. I think maybe he grew up."

"Ginny, he's a Malfoy!" Ron said, annoyed.

"Yes, Ron, but we've been wrong before. We trusted Harry, and where is he now?" she asked in reply.

Ron fell quiet as he was still very hurt that Harry took off and never said a word about going, never mind the fact the he left Ron's sister pregnant.

Over the next several days, doing the interview proved to be very good for Draco. His social calendar began to fill up, as everyone wanted the hero of the hour at their dinner party. While the Malfoy family expected to see an increase in business, the size of the increase was totally unexpected. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa were discussing the recent increase at dinner. "From the sound of it Lucius, the only way this could have been better for us would have been if it was you instead of Draco," Narcissa speculated.

"I'll be willing to allow Draco that honor, but I do think we need to continue to ride this wave of success, love. Perhaps it's time you opened the lines of communication with your sister."

"Lucius,..."

"Hear me out. Her Mudblood husband is gone, and it was well known they were both helping the Order. If you and she were able to mend your relationship with each other, perhaps even be seen out together, it would continue to show the world that we Malfoys are not exactly what they think we are. Besides, I am aware that you miss her, despite what you claim."

The woman toyed with a piece of lettuce on her plate, neither confirming or denying the fact.


	4. Becomming Friends

**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Chapter Four**

**Flashback continues...**

One week after the interview took place, Draco heard from Michael. Ginny had still not contacted him about setting up an appointment. Draco did some digging and found her address. He stood outside of a reasonable apartment building close to the Leaky Cauldron. As he looked at the building he thought about the fact that Ginny never struck him as a city girl. Any time he found himself thinking about her it was always in the countryside. He made his way in to the building behind a teenage boy who clearly was not concerned about allowing unknown men into the place. The building was clean and well lit, but there was a funny odor that reminded him of a Potions class they once had where students were making a cleaning solution that could clean anything, but it smelled like wet cement. He finally found the door that bore Ginny's unit number. He could hear crying from both the baby and who he guessed was Ginny. He thought about coming back another time, but as the baby's crying increased he felt he should make sure that everything was okay. He knocked, and after receiving no reply. he drew out his wand and used the simple 'Alohomora' to open the door.

As he made his way toward the source of the crying, he noticed the place was cluttered; not unclean, just scattered. He finally found Ginny sitting on the sofa, her face red from crying. The baby was in some type of infant chair and was also red and crying. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

When she looked up at him she looked scared for a second. "What are you doing here?" she asked, then a sob escaped.

"Michael said you never called to make an appointment. I came by to find out why. But what's going on here? I mean, even for a Weasley you look a mess. And why is Lily so upset?"

Ginny looked at her daughter, "All she does is cry, all the time. I'm a bad mother and I don't know what I'm doing."

Draco reached down and picked up the tiny baby. "I'm sure that's not true." He looked down into Lily's face and gave her a smile. He them spoke to her, "Where's your grandmother?" This gave Ginny a chance to compose herself.

"Mum went to France. My sister-in-law Fleur's mother is sick and Mum's caring for Vicky," Ginny replied. Draco looked at her and could tell how tired she was. The dark circles under her eyes were almost black.

"You're not getting much sleep, are you?" he asked as he looked back down at Lily, who was still fussing in his arms. She looked to him as if she was in pain. "Is she hungry?" he asked.

"No, I just fed her like a half hour ago. And could you sleep with her crying like that?" Ginny continued.

"I guess not. Look Ginny, I'm sure if you got some sleep everything would seem better. Why don't you get one of your brothers to come over and help out? I'm sure they would understand."

"And which one should I cal? Ron, who hardly knows his head from his arse? George, who has hardly been seen since Fred died? Or Percy, whose lips are constantly attached to his boss's ass? And both Bill and Charlie are out of the country right now."

"What about your father? I'm sure he has more than enough experience with babies."

"Dad picked up that horrid flu that's going around and has enough experience with babies to know you stay as far away from a newborn as possible when you're sick."

Draco sat down with Lily crying in his arms. "I remember Mother saying something about house elves knowing about ways of finding out what's wrong with a baby. Listen to me; you need sleep, so go to your bedroom, place a Muffling Charm on the room and go to sleep. Take as long as you need. I will have an elf from the Manor come over and find out what's wrong with Lily. I'll stay with her until you are ready to get up."

Ginny was too tired to fight with him. "I can't ask that of you," she managed.

"You didn't, I offered. We Malfoys never offer to do anything we don't want to do. Go to sleep. I promise she and I will be fine."

Ginny nodded, slowly got up and headed to her bedroom.

Hours later Ginny woke up from a blissfully long nap feeling refreshed, but wet. She had leaked a lot of milk and was changing tops and nursing bras when she remembered she left her newborn baby in the care of Draco Malfoy! She knew she must have been delirious from lack of sleep to do that. She rushed out of the room, muttering to herself about the effects of not sleeping properly. As she reached her living room, she found Draco sitting in the rocking chair telling Lily a wizard fairy tale. Lily was not crying! She stopped dead in the entrance to the room, just looking.

Draco finally looked up at Ginny and smiled a real smile at her. Then in the same soft voice he used for Lily's story, he said, "She's sleeping now."

"What- How, how did you do that?"

He smiled again. "Well, I had that house elf come over, and it would seem that Lily finds your breast milk too rich for her. The elf got some soy formula and after one feeding, this is the effect of the change to her diet."

"I can't even produce the right milk for my baby?" Ginny asked, astonished.

"No, no! From what the elf said, Lily's stomach just needs more time to develop, then she'll be fine. This is not uncommon. I hope you don't mind, but I also had the house elf tidy up a bit, too."

"You really didn't have to do any of this. I mean," She closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "I mean, thank you. This was very sweet of you. No one I know will ever believe you could be this nice."

"Should I lay her in her crib?" he asked.

"Yes. With all the sleep I've missed, I don't want her to get the idea she has to be held to sleep."

Draco slowly rose and headed to Lily's room. Ginny stepped into her kitchen and looked around, realizing it was after seven and she never had lunch. She needed to make something to eat. As she began to look through her cupboards and take an inventory of what she had on hand, she made a mental note to go out tomorrow. She and Lily would have to get some groceries. "Now please tell me you're not about to make a mess of all of Tammy's hard work?"

"Well, normally if someone isn't screaming their head off I do clean up after myself. But I do need to eat."

"Look Ginny, I missed my dinner engagement, so why don't you let me order in for us and you can explain why you haven't called Michael about an appointment."

"You had dinner plans? I'm so sorry, why didn't you wake me?" Her face had gone red with embarassment.

"You really needed the sleep and, to be honest, I had a better time with Lily than with those who would have been at the dinner party tonight."

Ginny looked as if she was trying to figure out what to say next. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice to me?" ahe finally said.

This time it was Draco who had to think about his answer. "Last week in the lift we were both part of something incredible. Now I feel like what happens to Lily and you matters to me. So, what do you want to eat? French food, or how about Indian?" Ginny made a face at that. "Italian?"

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

He shook his head. "A Malfoy never takes no for an answer."

"Fine, and a hungry Weasley never says no to a meal. How about Chinese? Harry never wanted Chinese."

"Then that's what it has to be." After Draco ordered the food he and Ginny sat down in the living room. "This is a pretty reasonable place. I don't want to sound rude, but how are you able to afford it?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, as you are aware, Harry and I were living together before he vanished. The place we had, he bought after he sold Grimmauld Place. Our apartment was a gift to me, as it was only in my name. Personally, I hated it, and because of how he was raised he hated anything that was not new. That place was far too modern for my liking, and it lacked character. So when it was clear he was not coming back and that I was going to have Lily, I knew I would need something bigger and more practical. So I put the place up for sale, and some Harry-crazy fool paid twice what it was worth just to say he lived where Harry Potter had lived. Therefore I was able to buy this. It's not perfect, but it will do, and I heard something about some big Muggle sporting event that will be happening in, like, 2012 is going to cause the value of this place to skyrocket. I'm hoping to get enough for it then so that I can get a small cottage near Mum and Dad's, before she needs a garden to play in."

"Very smart, Weaslette. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Now, why haven't you gone for that appointment?"

"Draco, I know what a photo session like that would cost. I can't accept that from you," she explained.

He looked at her for a long time, then decided to be truthful with her. "The fact of the matter is, you cannot imagine what that interview has done, not only for myself but also for the family business." He then paused and carefully chose his words. "I can comprehend the financial position you're in, but the type of photos Michael will do will be something you will never reget having. Lily will only be this way, this small and helpless once in her life. Please take this gift. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for what you did for me, and for the children I will one day have. Please?"

Ginny's eyes grew big. No one had to tell her how big a deal it was for a Malfoy to say 'please' to a Weasley. "Fine, I'll do it," she replied.

"Good, because I told Michael you would be in tomorrow at one p.m.." he stated. He knew a second later that that was the wrong thing to say as Ginny turned beet red and he could see the fire in her eyes.

"How dare you, Malfoy?! What if I had plans?! You had no right to make any appointment for me and Lily!"

He gently reached out and grabbed both of her wrists to keep her from drawing her wand. "If you have plans we can change the appointment. I only wanted to ensure you did not pass up my gift. Now, can I trust you not to destroy the fragile friendship we seem to have started by cursing me? I received the Bat Bogey hex before and don't wish to repeat the experience in the near future."

"Who said we're friends?" she asked.

"Well, let's see... I've been in your apartment for over six hours and this is the first time either one of us has even thought about drawing a wand, you willingly left me alone with your newborn..."

"That was temporary insanity brought on by lack of sleep," she claimed defiantly.

"...I've seen more of your body in a nonsexual way than any other woman in my life, and you encouraged it, I might add. And we're about to have dinner together," he concluded.

"And next you're going to tell me the fact that it was good for your image has nothing to do with it."

"I'm not going to try and imply that you're stupid. Being friends with you would be good for my image, but I'm not sitting here feeling like my teeth are being pulled."

"Draco, could you please let go of my wrists?" Draco looked down and realized he was still holding onto her. "I won't pull out my wand." He released her wrists and she checked them out. "Wow, looks like this time I won't have bruises."

"What?"

"In my sixth year, when you caught me writing pro-Muggle-born slogans, I had bruises for a week after."

He looked down at her wrists. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize, but do you know how lucky you were that I caught you and not the Carrows?"

"I was surprised you took me to Snape," she remembered.

"I never trusted the Carrows, and Severus was a good friend. He kept me from having to kill someone."

Ginny could not believe how personal this had suddenly become. She wondered if she should encourage him to talk about it or leave it where it was. "Why did you join the Death Eaters?"

"Father was in Azkaban, Mother was at risk, and I was given a choice; take the mark and kill Dumbledore or see Mother killed. I know the whole world believed that we Malfoys only care about our own asses, but family is extremely important to us. I could never let anything happen to her."

Ginny sat quiet for a long moment before replying, "I think that's the most beautiful reason for joining." There was finally a knock at the door. "That will be the food."

"I'll get it." Draco jumped up and headed to the door. Ginny headed to the kitchen and grabbed some plates. When she returned to the living room Draco was pulling the different containers out of the bag and placing them on the table. He was pleased to see she did not bring forks. As they ate Draco turned back to their earlier conversation. "How were you punished by Snape?"

Ginny got an evil smile. "I had to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. I think the worst was having to eat the stone cakes he served with tea afterwards."

"That was pretty easy," Draco said through a mouthful of chow mein.

"Yeah. Looking back over the years he, I mean Snape, was rather easy on me. I wonder if it had something to do with the whole Chamber thing, or if he just had a soft spot for redheaded female Gryffindors."

"I never knew about the Chamber thing."

"I believe you."

"No rea-- what?" he looked very surprised.

"You could not have known. Your father would never have told you because you would never have been able to keep your mouth shut about it," she said, looking very mischievious.

At first Draco was offended, but as he thought back, she was right. "You're right," he finally conceded.

At the same moment, at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was finishing a carefully worded letter to her sister:

_Dear Dromeda,_

_I have wanted to write this letter for some time now, but fear has always stopped me. Fear as to whether you would ever even read it, fear of whether you would reply to it and if you would be able to forgive me for turning my back on you, and even fear that you would forgive me. _

_We once were very close and you were my best friend. I was lost when you married, and even though I didn't approve of your choice for a husband, I did feel for you and your loss when I heard he was killed. And then to have lost you daughter as well! I could never even begin to think what that must have been like for you. However, at least you have a grandson. I truly hope his presence has lessened the pain you must be feeling._

_Dromeda, it has been to long, and now that the war is over, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. We are still sisters, and the fact that we have not spoken in 27 years is truly horrible. It has become one of my greatest hopes that you will be willing to speak to me again!_

Narcissa

Three hours later Draco entered the Manor. His mother was coming out of the parlour. "Draco, please tell me you did not go to the Clearwater dinner party dressed like that!"

Draco looked down at his clothing and understood where his mother's comment was coming from. "No, Mother, I never made it there."

"Well then, where have you been?" she pressed on.

"I stopped by Ginny Weasley's place to find out why she never made that appointment with Michael," he replied.

"Oh, did you? Then did you meet up with some friends?"

"No. Ginny has been having a hard time, so I stuck around and helped her out," he explained as he walked into the parlour and poured himself a drink.

Narcissa followed him. "With her large family, why was she having a hard time?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

"Let's see if I can remember this right; her mother is in France helping with her niece, her brothers are all too wrapped up in their own lives, and her father picked up the flu. When I arrived both her and Lily were in tears. She had not slept in days, and it turns out Lily was having a problem stomaching the breast milk."

"Oh, the poor little dear! But that does not explain why you were there. The last time I checked, you don't have any experience with babies."

"You're right; I don't, but once I got Ginny to take a nap I had Tammy come over. She was able to figure out what Lily's problem was and how to fix it, and it was really easy to fix Then when Ginny woke up, we talked and had dinner together."

"Oh, really..."

**A/N I have a poll going on my profile, about this story please take the poll, as I may use it to continue with the story development!**


	5. Becoming A Family

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who replied to the A/N I posted the other day. As anyone can see it's pretty clear that most of you want me to continue with the flashback. And I will; however, to the others rest assured once we understand how Ginny and Draco ended up happily married, we will see Harry dealing with the fact that Draco is father to his daughter. I really don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I already know it's going to be fun!**

**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Chapter Five**

The next day Ginny and Lily finished Lily's photo session and then they headed to the market for some groceries. Ginny was truly amazed at how well Lily was already doing with the change to her diet. It was as if she had a different baby! After she finished the shopping, they headed back to the street to the Apparation point. Before she could reach it, however, a press photographer and a reporter appeared from behind a Knight Bus shelter and stopped her. "Miss Weasley, could we have a couple minutes of your time?" the reporter asked. Without waiting for a reply, he pressed on. "Have you heard from Harry Potter?"

"No comment," Ginny quickly said and tried to push past him with the stroller, but the photographer grabbed hold of it, preventing her from taking off.

"Now Miss Weasley, the world just wants to know what Harry Potter has to say about the fact that he's a father. Did he take off to escape your plan to trap him in marriage?"

Tears stung Ginny's eyes as she realized she forgot to bring her wand. "Please leave me alone!"

"Yes, I would advise that you leave Miss Weasley alone, right now, before I have you charged with forcible confinement! And I'm sure with her brother being an Auror, the charge could be upgraded to attempted kidnapping." The reporter stopped dead at the sound of Draco's voice. Ginny watched in awe as he showed all he had to do was make a threat and people jumped. Was it a Malfoy thing, or a Death Eater thing? Maybe both. "Come on, Ginny. I told you to wait for me," he lied. Ginny quickly moved towards him.

"Thank you," she whispered as he took the stroller from her.

"Just hold your head high and keep walking. Don't look back. Did you have anything else you needed to get while you were out today?"

"No. How did you know I was going to be out?" she asked.

"I didn't, I just finished speaking to Michael about Lily's session and I needed some air. Answer me something; why didn't you curse them?"

Ginny looked down. "I forgot my wand at the apartment."

"Ginny, there are still a few Death Eaters out there that were never caught! You need to be more careful," Draco warned.

"Well, that's twice now in as many outings that a Death Eater has saved me and Lily." She gave him a smile. "You try to remember the stroller, the baby, and all of her stuff and you're bound to forget something. I'm lucky I remembered a skirt." Draco began to laugh at the idea of her walking down the street in her knickers. He continued to push the stroller past the Apparation point. "Uhm, Draco? You just passed the..."

"Yes I did. Here's a tip in dealing with the press: never let them see you run for a place to hide. It only serves to show them they can beat you. If you stay out as if you have nothing to fear, they get bored fast."

She shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense, and if that's true, why did we do that interview?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "We did that so the truth about what happened in the lift would come out. The press is going to write what they want, but what interest is there in you and Lily if anyone can see you on any given day walking down the street? How many papers will sell because your picture is on it?"

"I never thought about it like that."

He turned back and continued walking. As Ginny stepped in line with him, he continued, "You need to deal with questions about Potter the same way so they can't see it upsets you to talk about it."

"It doesn't," she claimed defiantly.

"Sure, that's why you were tearing up before."

"It deosn't bother me, I'm over him. Why I was tearing up was because of Lily. How do I explain to her about him when I don't even understand it? How do I explain to her that we weren't good enough for her father? That I was stupid enough to believe he loved me and that we were going to be together? That her life is screwed up because of me!" She was crying now.

"Ginny, don't do that! I hate it when women cry. Harry's not worth it!"

NO, HE'S NOT, but Lily is." Draco looked down into the stroller at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah, I guess she is. Let's grab a coffee."

Draco spent the whole time they had coffee holding Lily and he talked to her as much as he did to Ginny. Once they finished their coffees, Draco insisted on seeing Ginny home. "Draco, how can I thank you again for coming to my rescue three times now."

"Don't say it like that, Ginny! I'm still Draco Malfoy, and there is always something in it for me, even when you don't think there is."

"Still, you didn't have to do any of it, I realize that. How about you let me at least make dinner for you one night?"

"You Gryffindors are all about that kind of thing."

"Not quite. Look, Malfoy, you may have been raised so that you would be completely comfortable having dinner with the Queen, but I was raised differently. While I could not tell you how many tines a fish fork has, I know that when someone helps you out you show your gratitude."

"Forks are easy. Just remember to work your way from the outside to the inside." He smirked, then continued, "And fine, I'll come for dinner. Does Monday work for you?"

The next evening Ron and Hermione arrived at Ginny's place. "Ginny, why were there more pictures of you with the ferret in the paper this morning?" Ron questioned.

Ginny bit her lip and looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione before replying, "I ran into a reporter and his photographer outside of the market. They weren't going to let me go without something to write about Lily and Harry. Draco saw the whole thing and helped us out."

"Ginny, you realize it's good press for him to be seen with you, right?" Hermione stated. They were sitting at Ginny's kitchen table.

"Yes. In fact he pointed out that even when it seems there's nothing in it for him, there is. Look, the photographer was holding on to the stroller, I had forgotten my wand here, and I was about to start crying. They claimed that by getting pregnant I had been trying to trap Harry into marrying me. I would have been thankful if Tom Riddle had shown up at that moment."

"You forgot your wand? Ginny, what were you thinking?"

"Ron, I didn't plan it..."

"Ginny, I can count the number of times I've seen you cry on my fingers. Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes! Look, the healer says it's normal, something to do with a sudden drop in my hormone levels."

When Monday rolled around Ginny was suddenly very nervous about her cooking. How could she have forgotten that Draco Malfoy was used to gourmet cooking, not the family style she was so used to making. And maybe her cooking was not as good as she believed. Yes, all her brothers enjoyed her meals, but what if they were all like Ron, who would eat anything? Hell, he even said Hermione's cooking was good!

Ginny decided on a simple spaghetti and homemade sauce which she paired with a caesar salad and sourdough bread toasted with garlic Draco arrived Ginny had Lily in a baby snuggly, and when Draco saw her move towards the stove he offered, "Ginny, why don't I take Lily into the living room while you finish up in here?"

"Do you mind?" she asked as she looked down at her baby.

"I don't. Besides, you're scaring me by getting that close to the hot stove with her."

Ginny slowly extracted Lily from the snuggly and gave her a little cuddle, then allowed Draco to take her. As he carefully took the little one from Ginny, his hand accidentally brushed her one breast. He blushed as he muttered, "I'm sorry about that."

Ginny was already laughing. "With all the women you're rumored to have slept with, you're blushing at that?"

"Well, it's different! I was taking your daughter from you, not copping a feel. It doesn't seem right!"

"Draco, when a baby is this small, most of the time when they are passed from one person to another there is a chance the two people are going to touch. In fact, I would be worried if they didn't."

Draco looked down at Lily lovingly and spoke to her, "Let's go sit in the living room while your mother finishes fixing dinner."

Ten minutes later Ginny stepped into the living room. Draco was slouched down on her sofa, his feet resting on her coffee table with his long legs bent and Lily's back resting against his legs sitting on him. Her eyes were wide open as Draco was talking to her. "But more than any other house, you don't want to end up in Hufflepuff. That's worse than Gryffindor in the end."

"I won't tell anyone you said that because they would never in a million years believe that you said it."

"Please, don't. You weren't even supposed to hear it," he replied.

"Supper is ready." Draco carefully moved Lily into his arms and got up to follow Ginny.

"Where do you want her?"

"The bigh chair is just fine." Ginny watched as Draco set Lily down and fastend the safety straps around her. "Where did you learn to be so good with a baby?"

"What – I don't know. I've never been around a baby before. I guess it's just one more thing I naturally excel at," he grinned. Ginny just shook her head and laughed. They sat down and began to eat and after Draco took his first couple of bites he complimented, "Ginny, this is really good."

"You don't have to say that, I'm no gourmet cook."

"That's what I mean; you didn't go and try to make it different in some way. You made it the way it supposed to be; old fashioned comfort food."

"You really like it?"

"Yes." Draco looked over at Lily, who chose that moment to stretch. "Oh, Ginny! Are you sure she's okay?"

Ginny's eyes flew over to Lily. "Yes, she's perfect. Why do you ask?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, I've never seen anyone put so much effort into stretching."

"You try not knowing how your body works and needing to stretch and we'll see how much effort you put into it."

"I never really thought about it like that."

After that Draco came by a lot, sometimes after a dinner party claiming to need real food. He would offer a trade of babysitting for food, so Ginny could take a shower without feeling guilty for leaving Lily.

About four weeks later Draco was over once more. Ginny had already showered, but while in the shower she decided Lily could use a bath too. So once she finished changing, she called to Draco, "Would you mind undressing Lily while I get a bath ready for her?" Draco by now had even changed a few diapers, and willingly. He even took the time to wrap her in a towel to bring her into the bathroom. He watched as Ginny lowered Lily into the tub and began to wash her. Then it happened: both were looking at Lily when she smiled at them! This was immediately followed by, "Did you see that?" out of both their mouths. Then they both laughed.

"Wow, that was amazing! Has she done that yet?" Draco asked.

"No, that was the first time!"

Once bath time was done Lily was ready for a bottle and then bed. While she was now back on breast milk, she had gotten used to the bottle and would not take her mother's breast. Draco offered to feed her the bottle while Ginny cleaned up after the bath. Lily, as always, fell asleep on her bottle so Draco came and found Ginny. He spoke to her as if his voice was Lily's, "Mum, I'm going to bed now."

Ginny looked down at her sleeping angel and smiled, then gently kissed her forehead. Draco inhaled silently; Ginny smelled to him like roses and the baby powder she used earlier on Lily. Ginny then followed them to Lily's room and stood in the doorway as Draco laid Lily in her crib. When he went to walk out of the room, he stopped inches from Ginny. "She is amazing." He was close enough to kiss her, and as that thought occured to him he stepped back ever so slightly. "It's getting late, I should be going."

Ginny nodded and stepped out of his way. They both then headed to the door to the apartment. "Draco, I'm glad that you were here to share that with me."

"That's a moment I will never forget. 'Night, Ginny."

There came a time when the week did not seem complete to both Draco and Ginny if he was not over at least twice, and he would Floo her almost every night. Draco still dated, but all the women were the same model type who had nothing for brains. And the only time their speech seemed in place was in Draco's bed because that was the only time the one word sentences they only seemed capable of were acceptable. However, even Draco noticed he would send them on their way the minute he was finished.

Draco had another problem; since his mother had stopped by the hospital to speak to Ginny, she began to pressure Draco to settle down and start a family. He needed to remind her how much work babies were, so one day when his father was out of town on business he stopped by Ginny and Lily's over the lunch hour. The wards had been changed some time ago to allow him in to the apartment. "Ginny!" he called. He could hear Ginny talking to Lily.

"In here, Draco," came the reply.

He found Lily and Ginny in the living room on the floor. Lily was working on trying to roll over. "How are things going today?" he asked as he joined them on the floor.

"Good. What's up? You don't normally stop by at this time of day."

"Well, I need a couple of favors from you." She waited for him to continue. "I have a business dinner that I really need a date for and I was hoping you might be willing to be that date. These businessmen are very aware of my past and I think if you joined me it would show that not everything they believe about me is true."

"I guess I could, but I would have to check with Mum to see if she could watch Lily." Ginny said

"That's the other favor," he paused. "Mother has gotten a bit of baby fever, and I was hoping we could have her watch Lily. You know, give her a fix and maybe she'll get off my back about starting a family." He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, Draco..."

"Ginny, Father is out of town. And the thing about Mother is, both she and Father wanted more children, but after I was born she was told if they tried for another it would kill her. She really loves babies." He played on Ginny's kind heart and the way she'd feel for the other woman.

"Now how spoiled you are makes more sense," she sighed heavily and looked down at Lily, who was starting to get mad. "Your father is really not going to be home?"

"He won't be back til next week. I just spoke to him before heading over here." He then reached down to pick Lily up, but Ginny stopped him.

"Let her get a little mad, she might try harder. She needs to learn to be strong."

Draco ignored Ginny and picked Lily up anyway. This time he spoke to Lily, "Tell your mother that the only thing you need to learn is how to be a princess."

"Draco, your spoiling her!"

"Ginny, my dear, you have not even begun to see spoil. Just wait until Christmas." After cuddling with Lily for a while longer Draco put her back down. "I have to head back to the office. I'll Floo Mother from there, and after I'm done work I'll come back here and watch Lily while you get ready." He stopped dead. "What do you have to wear tonight?" he inquired. "I mean, you haven't gone out since before you were pregnant. You'll need something very current."

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

"No, you're doing me a favor, and I don't want to have to put you out. Why don't you head over to Diagon Alley, to Madam Pierre's. Mother raves about their work, but says it is all too young for her. My treat, I insist. I'll have it all set up by the time you get there."

Ginny already knew Draco well enough not to protest, but simply did as he asked. She found that she did very much like the clothing she saw at the shop Draco sent her to. She was thankful that the clothes did not even have price tags. That way she did not know how much things cost. Once she picked out a dress and headed home, she bathed Lily and made a point of pulling out two of her daughter's best outfits and a couple of sleepers. She also made sure that nothing was missing from the diaper bag. Lord only knew what Mrs. Malfoy would think if something was not in the diaper bag she felt should be. Lily had just awakened from here nap when Draco arrived.

He found his way into Lily's room where Ginny was changing a diaper. "There's my little princess!" He waited till Ginny finished replacing Lily's clothing before scooping her up.

"What time do we need to be there?"

"Eight, but I still need to stop at my place and change, and I know you will want to go over a few things with Mother before we leave her there."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. "There's a sandwich for you in the kitchen."

"That's why I love you. Look how you take care of me." Neither really noticed when they started saying things like that, just like they didn't notice the fact that they were becoming a family. This odd arrangement just worked for them.

When Ginny finally finished getting ready and stepped into the room, she took Draco's breath away. She wore a simple cut black cocktail dress and her red hair was curled, but sat loosely around her shoulders. She wore only a little makeup, but it was flawless, and she wore a single diamond necklace that seemed to float on her collarbone. Draco, who had been holding Lily, looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me your mother could look that beautiful?"

Lily laughed at Draco. "Where did you learn to do that, Lily?" Ginny asked, which earned her a smile from Lily. Ginny noticed Draco had already changed the baby into one of the two outfits she had left out.

"Was there anything else you wanted in the diaper bag?"

"No, I think I got it all earlier."

Draco put the diaper bag over his shoulder. "We'll Apparate to the Manor. I adjusted the wards to permit you to Apparate into the house. I'll take Lily. I wouldn't want her to decide that she doesn't want you to go out and spit up all over you."

When they arrived at the Manor they found Narcissa in the family parlour. "You see, Draco? That's what you need: a baby in your arms." Draco shot Ginny a look as she swallowed her own laughter. "Miss Weasley, don't you look stunning! Is that dress from Madam Pierre's?"

"Thank you, and yes."

"Would you like some tea while you tell me about little Lily's routine?" As Ginny went over Lily's night time routine, Narcissa watched Draco with Lily. What she saw warmed her heart. As Ginny and Draco were about to leave, Narcissa stopped Ginny. "I would like to thank you for being willing to allow me to watch Lily tonight. I know it could not have been easy for you, considering what my husband and sister tried to do to you."

Ginny smiled at the woman. "It would be wrong for me to hold others' actions against you. Draco told you the name of the restaurant we'll be at?"

"Yes, and I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself."

Draco brought Lily over for Ginny to kiss goodbye, then handed her to his mother and smiled down at her. "Be good for my mother." He too then kissed her head.

"Draco, if you still want to change we best hurry,"Ginny encouraged.

"What, we still have almost an hour."

"Yes, and you're Draco Malfoy. It will take you all of that to decide on a tie."

Narcissa laughed out loud. "Ginevra sure seems to know you, Draco."

"I can be ready in five minutes," Draco claimed defiantly.

"Only if you had only one outfit and a single pair of shoes," Ginny shot back at him.

"Shoes make the outfit," he claimed.

"Yes Draco, and you own more shoes right now than I have had in my whole life," Ginny replied. Draco only shrugged.

As they left, one thing was clear in Narcissa Malfoy's eyes; the Weasleys and Malfoys were going to have to forget about this feud that had been going on for generations. Because even if Draco and Ginny were clueless, it was crystal clear that the three of them, Draco, Ginny, and little Lily, were a family. However, she was not about to say anything; the last thing the couple needed was Lucius or any of the Weasleys to overreact before the couple realized it for themselves.

**A/N For a little bit the updates will be slower. My beta and I want to get a couple of my other stories finished. One has only two more chapters and the other has seven more to go, but both are completely finished and only need to be betaed. So we planned that for every two chapters of those we will only post one of this story, but it shouldn't be long. Maybe two weeks before this is being posted as often as you're used to. In the meantime I'm working on more of this story!**


	6. An Unpleasant Feeling

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait. However, on top of trying to post two chapters of my other two stories to every one of this story, my mother has been in the hospital. To visit her takes us two hours just to get to the hospital, and with two small children it has been hard. But I promise I will never abandon a story of mine!**

The dinner with Draco's business associates went well. They relaxed about doing business with someone who was known to have been a Death Eater; after all, if one of the wizarding world's saviours' inner circle was willing to be seen with him and was clearly close to him, then he must have changed. However, there was one bad side effect to business continuing with them; Draco needed to go out of town for about a month.

The night before he left for New York, Draco came over to see Lily and Ginny. He wasn't going to denyit; he knew he would miss them both. They had dinner together and Draco claimed he was giving Ginny a break. He bathed Lily, read her a story, and gave her her bottle. He spent at least a half hour holding her once she was asleep.

When he finally came out of Lily's room, Ginny had tea waiting for him. He had watched her closely the whole evening; she was only wearing faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. He had a long time ago become used to the fact that she almost never wore socks when she was at home. He joined her on the couch. "So, what are you going to do without me hanging around?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Lily and I were thinking we could spend some time at my Mum and Dad's."

He nodded. "Mother asked about you two again today. I think my plan backfired. I thought she would spend an evening with Lily and back off. Now I think she is already picking out patterns for bedding and what-not for a nursery at the Manor. Hell, I could come home to my own wedding if I'm not careful!"

"She's a mother and she just wants to see you happy. Say, how is your love life going?"

He thought about that for a long moment before replying, "My sex life is good."

"Sex and love are two very different things."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. I mistook sex for love once; I won't make that mistake again." She seemed very sad to him.

"Ginny, not everyone is an arse like Potter."

"I know, but I made a mistake. And Lily should not have to suffer, but she will. She will always have to bear the fact that her father did not want her. Maybe it's because of all the boys in my family, but Daddy and I were always very close. The whole 'daddy-little girl thing; she will never have that."

Draco could not help but see the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to make her smile, but was not sure how to right now. "Ginny, did Potter know you were pregnant when he left?"

She looked over at him. "No."

"Then why do you say that she will have to deal with the fact that he did not want her?"

"Because I know that no matter what, people will always assume that he knew and that's why he took off. And she will be treated like he did know."

He knew she was right. Hell, he could be crowned king of being defined by the actions of one's father. "What really matters is that she develops a strong sense of herself and strong self esteem. And she will. Look, she has you, me, and that large family of yours."

"Draco, I've been thinking; you're not always going to be here. I mean, I could never thank you for the friend you've been, but one day you will get married and fade out of Lily's life. While you're here so much that when that happens-- maybe it would be better in the long run if you stopped coming around so much."

Draco looked at her; she was right. He needed to think of what was best for Lily, and it was not fair to her or Ginny to play house with them and then disappear when he married and had a family of his own. It also was not fair to his future wife and children to experience all the things that were to come with Lily. The first time he did that it should be with his family. So when he left, he and Ginny had come to an agreement. When he returned from New York he would stop coming round so much. He would only come by maybe once a month or so.

Draco spent that night telling himself that it was for the best. He would have more time to himself. He felt something; for the first time his heart was breaking. But he just kept telling himself that it was for the best. The following morning he left for New York.

It was Draco's first trip there without Lucius, and to a young man the idea of New York was exciting. Somewhere where people did not know who he was just to look at him. And the wizarding world in New York was more spread out, which meant there was more interaction with Muggles. And even though they were Muggles, some of them were extremely attractive. He spent the first week being too occupied with other things to notice Ginny and Lily's absence in his life. But by week two, Draco became a bear. He was moody and unpleasant. He put it down to the time and environment changes. On the last day of week two, Draco placed a Floo call to Ginny:

"Ginny?" Draco's head popped into her apartment. It was about the time she would be getting Lily ready for bed.

She came over to the fireplace and smiled warmly at him. "Draco!" He could hear Lily crying in the background.

"Is it a bad time?" he asked.

"What? Oh, you mean Lily crying? No, I think she's beginning to teethe."

"Oh. I was wanting to check on you both. Do you mind getting her and bringing her over to the fireplace?"

"Just give me a second." She headed off to grab Lily, and when she returned Draco could only smile at the sight of the infant, who was still fussing.

"Hey, Lily! Are you giving your mother a hard time?" As soon as he began to speak Lily looked around for him. "It's weird not seeing you two."

"I know, but this is good. I mean, with you being in New York, it's forcing us to get used to the fact that we have separate lives."

"Yeah, you're right. But things are fine over there?"

"Yes, Draco. Look, I know it's weird, but don't worry about Lily. She's fine, we're fine," she lied.

"Oh. Well... yeah, look, I just wanted to check."

"Look, I need to give her a bath and then get her to bed. Enjoy yourself, have some fun for those of us who have too much responsibility. Thanks for checking." She went to close the connection.

"Ginny, wait! Look, I know what we said, but I want you to know, regardless of what we said, that I will always be there if you and Lily need me."

"That's really very sweet Draco, but one day your mother will marry you off to get those grandchildren she wants, and they will and should be first in you life. 'Night, Draco." She closed the connection before he could respond.

Ginny had already realized that she had strong feelings for Draco, but she was a realist. People of Draco's status did not marry outside of their social class, never mind the fact that their families hated each also never married a fallen woman; she would only be a liability to him in the end She had come to the conclusion that despite his past, Draco was a good person who should be happy. He didn't need someone who had baggage.

Also she realized that Lily would be the one who would end up the most hurt. It would be hard enough on Lily without Harry around; she didn't need to have someone else walk away from her once the novelty wore off. Ginny's family was pleased that Draco was not around, finally.


	7. An Unpleasant Event

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N Thank you all for your kind words about my mother. **

Ginny had laid down Lily one afternoon for a nap and took a shower. She was bothered by a nagging feeling that something was not right, but put it down to guilt about the fact that she could not hear Lily if she started to cry. When Ginny got out of the shower and had changed, she went to check on Lily. The minute she entered her daughter's room she knew something was wrong; Lily was gone! Ginny of course panicked. Lily was not old enough to climb out of the crib. Perhaps she used magic. She headed to her Floo and called Ron.

The Aurors could find no evidence of magic having been performed. However, they could not ignore the fact that Lily was Harry Potter's child, and perhaps a rogue Death Eater looking for revenge had taken her. Ginny was a mess and refused to leave the apartment because it was the last place she had seen Lily. Any and all Death Eaters imprisoned or reformed were being questioned. Molly, Hermione and Fleur all came over to be there for Ginny. They were all scared because when Harry had left they did see Ginny quite hurt and upset, but this event caused her to completely fall apart. The Aurors working on the case were finding no leads.

At Malfoy Manor, the same day Lily vanished, Lucius and Narcissa sat down to dinner. "I had to cancel my meeting with those Swiss investors today," he informed his wife.

"Why was that, dear?"

"Aurors came to the office to question me," he finished, then took a sip of wine.

"They're never going to leave you alone, are they?"

Lucius could tell Narcissa was going to be upset for days. She always got upset when he was suspected of things. His time in Azkaban had been very hard on her.

"This is my penance for my actions in the past. It seems that someone has abducted Miss Weasley's daughter, and because of who her father is, I would guess that all Death Eaters are being questioned."

"That's ridiculous! Everyone knows you've reformed. Why would they, or anyone, think you would hurt a tiny baby?"

"It could have something to do with the fact that I had no trouble giving her eleven-year-old mother a Horcrux."

"Does Draco know?"

"Not yet. The fact that he is out of the country has kept them from questioning him as of yet."

"Lucius, I'm going to contact him. He has spent alot of time with Miss Weasley and Lily, and I think he would want to know." She rose from the table and headed to the Floo network. Once she tracked down Draco and got him in private, she said worriedly, "Draco, something's happened. I think you need to come home."

"Mother, I'm sure Father is more that capable of taking care of it."

"No, Draco!" She finally caught her son's attention. "Lily has been abducted. Your father was already questioned about it."

"What? Lily! Oh Merlin! Ginny must be falling apart! I'll return to London immediately. I'm going to see if I can help."

Draco left the offices of his business associates without even leaving word. Apparating overseas was not as simple as one might think, therefore everything seemed to be taking forever for Draco. He knew what these people were capable of, but they could not... she was just a tiny, innocent baby. He knew this could kill Ginny if anything happened to Lily. And God help the person who took her when he got a hold of them. The second he arrived in London, he Apparated directly to Ginny's place and knocked on the door

Seamus Finnigan, wearing Auror robes, answered the door. He took half a second before commenting,

"Draco Malfoy, we've been waiting to question you." He stood blocking Draco from entering.

"Let me past! I want to see Ginny," Draco said, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Not until you answer a few questions," Seamus replied.

Draco reached out and grabbed Seamus by the collar to shove him out of the way. "I need to see Ginny first!" He then headed into the living room. Hermione and Fleur were there. "Where's Ginny?"

"Lily's room." Hermione did not care for Draco, but she knew how close the two had become.

When Draco reached Lily's room, Molly Weasley was standing next to the door. She was watching Ginny, who sat in the rocking chair holding Lily's blanket. She was still crying. The sight broke Draco's heart. He rushed across the room and fell to his knees in front of the rocker. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and then spoke, "I came the second I heard."

Ginny sobbed harder. "I just took a shower, and she was gone!"

Molly looked on; she knew that having shared in Lily's birth had caused a bond to form. The birth of each of her own children had only served to bring herself and Arthur closer. She could tell that Draco was every bit as upset as Ginny, and it left her feeling good that someone cared about Lily as much as Ginny did.

Once Ginny calmed down Seamus finally got to question Draco. At the time that Lily went missing, he was in a room with fifteen other people across the ocean. Draco remained at Ginny's side as she was updated on the case. They still had no clues, but at least for her sake, Ron was the one updating her. Once he finished, Draco followed Ron into the kitchen. "Weasley, has anyone heard from Potter?"

Ron looked at him with disbelief. "No. You don't think he did this? Harry wouldn't!"

"No one ever thought he'd take off, either. Look, I realize he was your best mate, but let's face it; he spent most of his life with a piece of a madman's soul inside him. It must have had some effect on his mind. Before he left it was only a year since Voldemort's defeat. Maybe he hid the fact that something was wrong, mentally. If he found out about Lily, who can say he would behave the way a reasonable person would."

Ron looked caught in what to think. "I don't know, I guess it's possible. But no one I know of has heard from him," he whispered, not wanting Ginny to overhear.

"Look, even if he didn't, Malfoy Holdings will assist in any way to help bring Lily home safely to Ginny. Has there been a ransom demand?"

"No, there's been nothing. Not even any sign of magic being used," Ron explained.

"Have the Muggles in this building been questioned? There's a teenage boy who doesn't seem to worry about who follows him into the building," Draco offered.

"Yes, and no one saw anything, but most of the people weren't home at the time; having been midday and all."

For three days Draco never left Ginny's apartment. Each day Narcissa had a house elf bring over a change of clothing for Draco and enough food to feed an army. Draco told the elf the same thing each day; there was no word and no sign of her. On day three, Molly had gone home for some sleep and Hermione had not yet arrived. Ginny had excused herself and went to her room. After half an hour, Draco grew concerned and went to check on her. He found her sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up, a photo frame which held one of the portraits Draco insisted she get clutched to her chest, sobbing. He came and sat next to her. "Ginny, I'm here for you; you know that, right?" She only nodded. "She's going to be fine. Didn't Harry invoke that ancient magic? It will protect her."

She shook her head. "No, it only works on those he was willing to die for." Draco did not know what else to say. "I was going to take her to Mum's just so I could have a couple of hours to do a few things without her, because I needed a break. I'll never wish for anything again!"


	8. Encounters

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco looked down at Ginny. "You did not wish for this to happen. She's going to be fine."

"Draco, it's been three days! She must be so scared!"

In the time Draco had gotten to know Ginny, she never showed any kind of weakness until now. But Draco was worried; she was not sleeping, and she refused any kind of calming potion or sleeping draught. She refused to listen to reason from anyone. Draco had watched from the sidelines as each and every member of her family tried to get her to see reason. She was falling apart in front of him.

Draco was surprised that her family had little reaction to him being there. He believed they must have figured that as long as he was not getting in the way and was offering help to Ginny that they had bigger things to worry about. There was also an Auror or two at the apartment all the time. Draco was surprised to see that many of the former members of Dumbledore's Army had come to offer any help they could, as well as every remaining member of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco continued to hold Ginny as she cried, until slowly her crying stopped. "You might feel better if you took a shower and had something to eat," he offered.

"The whole reason she's gone is because I took a shower!" she exclaimed, looking like she was going to throw up.

"What good is it to make yourself sick?" he tried to reason. Then Draco noticed a ghost enter the room. "Severus?"

Ginny looked up. To say she was shocked to see the ghost of her former professor in her bedroom was the understatement of the century. "Draco, Miss Weasley, I came to assure you that Lily is fine, unharmed, and in no danger."

"Severus, how do you know?" Draco asked.

"I have kept tabs on her since she arrived in this world," the transparent entity said.

"Where is she?" Ginny demanded.

"Miss Weasley, I cannot interfere with what must happen, but there's no rule about reassuring someone."

Ginny began to hyperventilate. "Ginny, calm down. Severus, please! You must tell us where she is!" Draco reasoned.

"I can't." Both the ghost and Draco remained silent.

"Professor, please! I need to know."

Snape shook his head. "I truly want to, but I cannot."

Ginny got off the bed and moved towards Snape. "Then please go back to her. Let her know I love her, and keep her safe, like you did for Harry." Tears were pouring down her face again.

"I will. Draco, ask Ronald about the Mirror of Erised." Snape then vanished.

"What the hell is the Mirror of Erised?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied as she turned back to Draco, still crying.

"We'll find her," he said as he once more wrapped his arms around Ginny. She hugged back as she continued to cry until she finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. As her body slumped against Draco, he held her tighter and slowly scooped her up. He placed her on the bed, then pulled the blankets over her. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll find her," he whispered.

"Draco?" Hermione stood in the bedroom doorway. He looked over at her. "Your father is in the fireplace demanding to speak to you."

"Thanks." He walked past her and into the living room towards the fireplace where his father's face was. "Father?"

"Draco! I need to speak to you alone, now!"

"Father, this really is not the best time-"

"Now! At the Manor!" He cut the connection.

Draco was infuriated. He looked over at Seamus, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "If Ginny wakes up tell her I'll be back." He then Apparated to the Manor just outside of his father's study. He did not bother to knock and barged in. "Father, I do not appreciate being treated like a five year old."

"Draco, you walked out on some very important business meetings without a word as to why. You have not returned home in three days, and for what? A blood traitor and her brat?!" Lucius spat.

"Blood traitor she may be, but I will remind you she is the reason for the upturn in business, and I will not stand here and listen to you talk about her like that! I would think, given the circumstances, you might be more understanding. Ginny is going through hell; no knows what's happened to her daughter."

"I understand what she is going through just fine; it's the need for your constant presence there that I don't understand."

Draco looked at his father in disbelief. "Ginny needs me! I need to know where Lily is. I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to Lily."

"Draco, they are beneath you!" Lucius roared.

"No, it is I who is beneath them!" Draco roared back at his father.

"Draco, if you think-"

"No, Father. This is what I want, and you're not going to stop me!" Draco turned and left the room, Apparating back to Ginny.

Lucius could not believe Draco had just spoken to him that way! Narcissa, who had heard the yelling, appeared in the doorway. "Lucius, what's going on?"

"Your son is not thinking with a clear head!" he bellowed.

"Have they found little Lily?" she asked hopefully.

"I would guess not. Draco has let work fall to the wayside!"

"Lucius, might I remind you how you felt when we did not know what was happening during the final battle and if he was alright." She was standing in front of Lucius' desk as he paced the room.

"That's different; he's my son."

"Lucius, I have seen him with Lily and he has bonded with her every bit as much as you did with him,"

she explained.

"What? That's ridiculous! That child is a Potter and a Weasley!"

She nodded, "Yes, but he was there when she entered the world. Therefore they bonded. Lucius, I've seen them all together. They don't even realize it yet, but they have become a family. Please don't overreact."

"I don't overreact!" he roared.

"Oh really?" she simply said. "Then why are you yelling?" Lucius went to speak, then stopped. "She is Pure blood, even if you don't care for her family. If they end up together it would repair a lot of the damage our family name has had to deal with. And if they don't get together, you're fighting with him over the issues that could cause him to drift away from us."


	9. Discoveries

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 9**

**Discoveries**

Back at Ginny's, Ron had arrived after stopping at the Auror's office. While Ron was not happy about Draco being there, he did see Ginny was a little calmer with him there. Draco looked at Ron and Hermione for a long moment, then he remembered what Snape said. He walked across the room. "Weasley, what is the 'Mirror of Erised?'"

Ron looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "What, what the hell are you talking about?" he finally asked.

"Severus Snape's ghost showed up earlier. He said Lily is unharmed and that he could not tell us where she is, but to ask you about the Mirror of Erised."

"The Mirror of Erised... the Mirror of Desire! Ron, remember? It was one of the things protecting the Philosopher's Stone. It shows you what you most desire," Hermione explained. "That's it, Ron! We can use it to find Lily! Where is it?"

"It was at Hogwarts. I'll check with McGonagall." Ron rushed off.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Don't say anything to Ginny about this. I don't want her to get her hopes up for nothing."

"Even in death Snape still loves Lily Evans Potter. Wow! If only we could all be so lucky," Hermione mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's keeping a watchful eye on her granddaughter and namesake. He really said Lily's okay?"

"Yeah." Draco watched as Ron placed a Floo call to Hogwarts.

Seconds later Ron returned to Draco and Hermione. "Professor McGonagall says that yes, it's still there. I'm going to head over to Hogwarts to see if it will show me where she is."

"I'm going with you," Draco stated.

"I don't need your help," Ron bit back.

"I just want to bring Lily home to Ginny."

"Why? And while we're at it, why are you here? Do you get off on seeing Ginny hurt?" Ron's feelings finally came out.

Hermione could see Draco's blood begin to boil and jumped between the two. "Ron, he's right. Besides, remember that the mirror might not show you finding Lily as your greatest desire. Two people are better than one."

Ron looked at Hermione for a second like he might hit her. "Come on, Malfoy," he conceded. And the two headed off to Hogwarts. They found the mirror in a storage room and Ron insisted on using it first. While the mirror showed him handing Lily to Ginny, it did not show him where she was. When Draco stepped in front of the mirror, it showed him a building. There was a sign on the front that read: 'Department of Children's Services, London Office.'

"What? Why would it say that? Your greatest desire is to have Lily taken from Ginny?"

"No, that's where she is," Draco spat.

McGonagall, who was with them, said, "Why would she be there?"

"I don't know, but that's my next stop," Ron replied. This was the closest thing to a lead they had had. He and Draco asked the Headmistress to notify the Auror's office and have a couple of Aurors meet them there.

Thirty minutes later, Draco and Ron arrived back at Ginny's with Lily in Draco's arms. She was finally sleeping for what they had been told was the first time in at least thirty-six hours. She drifted off almost as soon as Draco took hold of her. When they entered the apartment, Hermione jumped up upon seeing Lily. "Is she okay? Where did you find her? Was it Death Eaters?"

"I'm taking Lily to see Ginny." Draco moved to Ginny's room. She was still asleep where Draco had left her earlier. He sat on the bed and gently stroked Ginny's jaw line. "Ginny, there's someone here to see you," he said softly.

Ginny turned towards him, still half asleep. "Tired," was all she said.

"Trust me, you will want to see this person." His voice was so gentle.

As if her mind finally woke up, her eyes flew open and fell upon her sleeping daughter. She looked as if she was in shock, or like she was scared she was dreaming. It melted Draco's heart. "Lily, oh Lily!"

"That's right, she's home and safe, where she belongs. With us," he said as Ginny scrambled up to take Lily from him. He gently handed her the sleeping baby.

Ginny looked down at her daughter as a new set of tears fell; these were happy ones, though. She placed several sloppy, wet kisses on Lily's head. "How did they find her? Who had her?" Draco and Ginny did not even notice Hermione and Ron watching from the doorway.

"It turns out that there was a woman here in the building whose baby was stillborn a few months back. They said she had a breakdown and from what they gathered, she knew you had a baby. When I had not been here for several days on end, she waited for a chance to enter the apartment and take Lily. She then tried to pass Lily off as her own to her family. They knew something wasn't right and called the Muggle authorities. It seems that everyone was so convinced that Death Eaters were responsible, no one bothered to let the Muggles know about Lily's disappearance. She's been with social services for the last thirty-six hours." Draco never bothered to tell her that the Muggles had been ready to lay charges against the parent(s) of Lily for not reporting her missing. Different departments of the Ministry were now dealing with that. Besides, all that mattered was that Lily was back with Ginny, where she belonged.

Hours later, after everyone else left, Draco sat with Ginny on her sofa as she held Lily. The baby seemed happy to be home again. "Draco, I never asked; how did you know Lily had been kidnapped?"

"As you know, the Aurors questioned all the Death Eaters about her disappearance. When father told mother she contacted me right away."

"Oh, Draco! Once again, how do I thank you for being there for us?"

"Ginny, we need to talk. The last few weeks have really opened my eyes, and I now realize just how important you two have become to me."

Ginny knew what was coming. "Draco, don't. We can't. I'm in -"

Draco looked defeated. "I know you're still in love with Potter."

"No, not Potter. You're right, though. I am in love, but it doesn't matter because it would never work. I'm not good enough for you. We're from two different worlds."

"Ginny-"

"Draco, it would never work between us because of our families. Our children would never have the big family get-togethers with their whole family."

"You've thought about our children?"

"How could I not? Look how good you are with Lily. But it does matter. I could never ask you to raise Harry's child, and Merlin knows, your family would never accept her. And MY family? It just would never work. I think it's best if you leave. Move on with your life."

"No Ginny, you're wrong. If you want it all, I'll show you it will work. I'm not walking out on you and Lily! Bollocks, I've never even kissed you, but I know I could be happy just spending the rest of my life watching you smile."

"Draco, don't! Don't try to get my hopes up for something that can never be."

"You're wrong, it can be. Just give me the chance to prove it to you."


	10. What A Mother Will Do For Her Child

**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Plans of Malfoy(s)**

So Draco began working on his newest problem. He was all too aware of how right Ginny was; Romeo and Juliette's families were more willing to mend fences than the Weasley and Malfoy families. That night when he finally returned to the Manor and got to his room to shower, he only got as far as removing his shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, revealing his mother wearing a dressing gown.

"Draco dear, you're home! Please tell me there's some good news," she said with desperation in her voice.

Draco finally allowed himself an emotional release. "Lily is home with her mother. Mum, I don't know what I would have done if she-" He could not even voice it.

Narcissa came over to Draco and placed her arms around him. It was his undoing. She held him as he broke down with all the held in fear he had had over the last few days. "You're a parent, Draco." she whispered to him.

He pulled away from her. "You're not upset? I mean, she's a Weasley!"

"Do they make you happy?"

"No, they make my life worth living," he stated, sniffling.

She placed a hand on each of Draco's cheeks. "Then you know why I'm not upset. All that matters is that you're happy. Does Ginevra know how you feel?"

He moved away from her. "Yes. I told her, but Ginny doesn't think it will work because of our families."

"Well, she's correct in her thinking; it's not going to be easy."

"She wants it all, including family birthdays for the children with everyone there," he admitted.

"She wants more children?" Narcissa smiled. "Draco, it will work out."

"I don't know. Father--"

"Draco, I'm surprised at you! You and I both know the best way to work him. Threaten what he values most. He will put the effort out if he is in fear. But there is also her family to deal with. I'll help you every step of the way, but deal with Lucius first; you know how he hates change."

"Mother, I'm a little surprised that you're so ready to accept this."

She gave her son another smile. "Draco, I knew this was coming since the night I babysat for you and Ginevra. However, I do think Lily having gone missing may have sped things up for you both."

The next morning Draco headed down to breakfast. His mother was right; he had to get Lucius used to this idea. If he told his father this morning, then Lucius would have however long it took to win over the Weasleys. Draco shook his head; had someone told him a year ago he would want to win over that family, he would have had them locked up! But he could have lost Lily, and there was no way that he would ever allow himself to lose her, or Ginny. He had told his mother he would speak to Lucius this morning. He only hoped his father would see reason.

As he entered the dining room, Lucius sat alone at the head of the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He was dressed in sharp-looking business robes. "Father, I need to speak to you about something."

Lucius gazed up at Draco with a cold look in his eyes. "I hope you have an apology for your attitude yesterday."

"I won't apologize for something that I'm not sorry for. However, I do wish we had not had a disagreement because I think we may have further disagreements in the near future. Father, I intend to marry Ginny Weasley."

"Draco, need I remind you that that whole family are blood traitors?"

"But there's no denying the fact that they are Pure blood. Every bit as pure as the Malfoys. While there is a link to the Blacks and the Prewetts, the Malfoys and the Weasleys do not have any links. Which is more than we can say for most of the other Pure blood families."

Lucius looked at his son for a long moment, pondering just how much he could intimidate Draco. "Draco, she is an unwed mother," he provoked.

"Father, she never planned on being so. She believed, and rightly so, that Potter was going to marry her. And I understand her belief. He bought her an apartment, but ran out on her before she even knew she was expecting. Yes, she does bear the stigma of being an unwed mother, but I don't believe for a second that it's right. And to be honest, I don't care. The last few days made one thing clear to me: Ginny and Lily make my life complete. I don't want to know what my life would be like without them. You have two choices here; one, accept it and remain a part of my life. And by that, I mean I need you to be able to try to be civil to her family, all of them. Or two, disown me. It's up to you."

"Draco, are you certain you're not under a love potion?"

"Yes, Father. And furthermore, might I remind you that business has spiked since Ginny and Lily entered my life! And you can't overlook her family's fertility. The Malfoy family is in danger of dying out."

"Hmph!" Lucius grunted and went back to his paper.

Draco knew what he wanted, now it was simply a case of planning how to get it. If Ginny wanted it all, she would get it. He knew his father would come around in time, and he knew Lucius cared too much to disown him! The real problem would be Ginny's family. He took some time to think about what he knew of each of them. Her two oldest brothers he really didn't think would be that much of a problem; he just had to show his true intentions towards Ginny to them. From what he knew of Percy, that would be easy; play towards his business sense and love of power. George would be harder; the only thing he could think of was how Ginny kept saying he lost his spark. Then of course was Ron and his wife, Hermione. The longer he thought about them the harder it seemed as to how to approach them about Ginny. From what Ginny said about Mrs. Weasley and what he had seen of her, he would guess she was already warming up to him. She most likely saw him as the poor little rich boy. He would just have to convince her his feelings for Ginny were real. Ginny's father, however, may be worse than his own father, he feared. Draco slowly formed his plan of attack.

Ron would take the longest, so he needed an ally. The Mudblood could be used for that. The following day Draco headed to Hermione's office at the Ministry of Magic. It was a small office where he knew she worked on increasing the rights of other magical beings. He knew that the goblins fully supported her, even if they didn't trust her fully. Her office was small; little more than enough room for a desk, a filing cabinet, and a couple of extra chairs. However, it was clean and professional looking. "Granger," he greeted as warmly as he could after knocking on her open door..

"Draco Malfoy," she said as she rose to greet him. "What can I do for you?"

Draco had spent most of the night before planning this. Fact of the matter was he still disliked the Mudblood, and he knew that she knew this, so lying would not help him here. "Granger, I came to ask for forgiveness in light of my past behavior towards you."

She crossed her arms and eyed him. "No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, but not for myself. For Ginny. I know what it means to her."

Hermione's face softened. "You really do love her, don't you?" The surprise and realization was clear in her voice.

"Yes I do. But she won't have me because of our families. I need to prove to her this can work, the way she wants."

"So why are you here?"

"Your husband will he the most resistant to accept things. I need your help; you're the key to him."

She sat back down and gestured for him to do the same. "I don't know what you want me to do."

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess the place to start is with gaining your forgiveness so you'll be willing to help me."

Hermione sat quiet for a long uncomfortable moment, then finally spoke. "I could tell the other day when I walked in on you putting Ginny in bed that you do love her, and Lily. I love Ginny too, and because I want to see her happy I will forgive you. However, I want a promise from you; I need to know that you will not push the ideals you were raised to believe in on Lily, or any children you and Ginny may have."

He looked across the desk at her, thinking; _Who do you think you are? She's right, however. If my own __father hadn't pushed his beliefs on me I wouldn't have to be sitting here now. _"I won't lie about what I believe in. However, I don't think Ginny would ever allow me to push those beliefs on our children."

Hermione respected the fact that he was not trying to lie to her and tell her how all of his beliefs had changed overnight and how he had also realized that with Lily's kidnapping he may be feeling even stronger about Muggles. "You're being honest, and I appreciate that. Ron is not likely to warm up to you any time soon, though."

"I know that, and I don't want to become his best mate. I just need him to be able to be in the same room with me for an evening without him wanting to hex me..."

"Then don't bait him," she retorted.

"...and for him not to object to Ginny marrying me," he replied.

"The key to Ron on this is his feelings towards Harry. He's still very upset that Harry ran off, and for leaving Ginny pregnant. He doesn't care that Harry didn't know; he just knows that Harry walked away."

That was not much help. "Any other suggestions?"

"Don't fuck up and hurt her, because Ron knows how to find you, and he may take out his feelings over what Harry did on you. Draco, we both know that the bad blood between you and him is thick, and there's no simple answer. Even if there was, I couldn't tell you it because this is something you and Ron have to figure out for yourselves."

He nodded and got up from his chair. "I've taken enough of your time, Granger."

She smiled at him. "It's Weasley now, and Draco, we just spent a whole fifteen minutes in the same room without you insulting me. It's amazing what love can do."

She was right, and it really wasn't that hard.

As Draco began to work for his and Ginny's future, Ginny on the other hand was completely convinced that she needed to separate herself and Lily from Draco to save them both heartache. She started to spend a lot of time at her parents' place, somewhere she believed Draco would not go to. But even as she did this she was hurting. She missed him terribly. This was worse than when he was in New York because at least then she knew he would return. Now, she honestly prayed he had not given up on her, but felt this was for the best.

It had been two weeks since Lily was brought home, and Draco hadn't seen them once. He tried almost every day, but at the same time he was doing his best to show Lucius that even though he was going to be with Ginny he still had his commitment to the family business. He could only get away from work in the evening, or sometimes on a lunch break. Each night he would stop off at Ginny's apartment to find she wasn't there. Some nights he would then work on her brother George. He began by stopping at the Joke Shop, and found that he was actually impressed with it. He remembered hearing Snape comment on his surprise at the twins' ability and interest in Potions. However, George was never in the shop, so Draco took some time to speak with the staff about their boss.

This night however, after checking the apartment one more time, Draco headed back to the Manor feeling defeated. Narcissa had just entered the hall, took one look at her son and knew something was wrong. She came over to him. "Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco had learned at an early age from his father that men, real men, didn't show emotion to the outside world. He also learned from Narcissa that it was unhealthy to bottle things up for too long. His mother had always understood him, most of the time just by looking at him. "It's Ginny; she won't see me. I stop by her apartment every night in hopes of seeing her and Lily, but she's never home. I can tell she's been there, but it's like she leaves on purpose."

Narcissa took a second to think before replying to him, "Draco, she's been hurt before, she's running scared."

"I would never hurt her."

"I know, but look at it from her point of view. I'm sure she never thought for a second that Harry would ever hurt her. He was willing to die to keep those he cared for safe. Then he left her, and she was pregnant. He may have ruined her life. I'm sure she believed he loved her. Now she has Lily to think about, too."

He looked at his mother, realizing for all of his life, until six months ago, she was the only woman in his life that mattered. Now she had been moved down to third place, but he knew that to her he would always be first in her life. Much like Lily had become to him. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, but I know you love them more," she replied.

The next day, Narcissa made her way to Ginny's apartment. When Ginny opened the door, she was surprised to see Mrs. Malfoy on the other side. Narcissa smiled warmly at Ginny and invited herself in. "Ginny, I hope you don't mind me coming over, but I had to, for Draco. He is beside himself over the fact that you won't see him."

Ginny gave a sad sort of smile. "He doesn't-"

"Understand? I know; men never will understand what a mother will do for their child, what we will give up willingly for them. Draco has spent his whole life getting exactly what he wants, most of the time, when he wants it. He is trying, but at the same time he's hurting."

"Do you know he thinks we can be together?" Ginny asked as she picked up Lily from the play mat she was on.

"Yes, but you don't seem to think that yourself. Why? Do you not love him?" she retorted as she took Lily from Ginny.

"It's not that. It's just-- people like Draco don't marry women like me."

Narcissa looked at the young woman in front of her. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm being realistic; I'm a blood traitor who is an unwed mother, and if it weren't for my family I would be unemployed."

"And Draco is a reformed Death Eater. Each of your sins will be canceled out by the other's. People that Draco knows will feel that if he can look past your errors in life, they should too, and it will go the other way around. It won't be perfect, but that's life."

"I still don't understand why you're here."

"Because I – I was lucky and married a man I loved. I had two sisters; one married because it was good for both families, even though she was in love with someone else who never loved her back. The other sister, Andromeda, married someone she loved and gave up everything for those she loved, and she was happy. I don't think she was lucky. Brave, yes, and happy for the most part. I want Draco to be happy and lucky."

"Mrs Malfoy, it doesn't matter, our families will never accept it."

"Draco has already told Lucius to accept it or disown him, and Lucius will never disown him. He will take some time, but in the end he will accept it. And your family? Draco has already begun to work on them."

"They'll never accept this."

This was getting Narcissa nowhere fast. She had every faith in Draco because when he wanted something, he went out and got it. But she needed to keep Draco around Ginny. "Think of your daughter! You're not being fair to her; Draco has been around for most of her life, and now you're not just cutting him off from yourself but her too."

Ginny scooped Lily from Narcissa. "I'm doing what's best for her."

"By taking away the main male role model in her life? You of all people should know how special a father-daughter bond is."

Ginny was holding Lily upright and kissed her head, "He's not her father," she cried as she noticed it hurt her to say it.

"Really? What makes a father? Draco was there when she was born, he's been here more than he's been at the Manor in the past six months. He rushed home the second he heard she was missing and only left your side to find her and to tell his father off. Where was Harry Potter during all of that? You let him be a part of her life for a long time now, so don't hurt both of them like this. Please, let Draco see Lily"

Ginny sat quiet for a long moment before saying, "Tell Draco I need someone to watch Lily on Saturday."

"Thank you."


	11. Strategies

**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Chapter 11**

**Strategies**

Narcissa Malfoy's next stop was at the offices of Malfoy Holdings, and Draco's office to be exact. As she reached his assistant's desk, Narcissa smiled at the middle aged woman behind it. "I need to speak with Draco."

"I'm truly sorry, but he's in an important meeting and cannot be disturbed. His words, not mine."

Narcissa smiled again. "Watch this."

She walked up to Draco's office door and opened it. Draco's head shot up and the second he saw his mother he ordered, "That's lunch! We will continue at one." Once the last person left the room pulling the door closed behind him, Draco asked, "Mother, what can I do for you?"

She sat down across from him. "Draco, how sure are you about Ginny Weasley?"

"Mother, I thought you were okay with this," he stated.

"She's very stubborn," Narcissa observed.

"I know. Wait, where is this coming from?" he asked cautiously.

"I just came from seeing her." Narcissa watched Draco for a reaction.

"Where, where did you see her?" Draco asked. He looked a little panicked suddenly.

"At her apartment, of course."

"When?"

She took the time to inspect her nails before replying, "About five minutes ago."

Draco jumped up and grabbed his cloak, "Excuse me, Mother. I need to head out."

"Draco, she told me to tell you she needs someone to watch Lily on Saturday." She had to admit she was enjoying seeing him frantic like this.

"Saturday... right. What time Saturday?"

"Oh! I never asked," she said, smiling innocently.

Draco smiled back and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Mother, I love you."

"I know. Hurry before she heads out."

At that moment the door to Draco's office opened again and it was Lucius. "Father, I was about to head out," Draco quickly explained.

"Yes, Lucius just stopped by to see you before heading out for my lunch date." She smiled warmly at her husband.

"Yes, well if you're here to see me, then why are you in Draco's office, my dear?" he asked.

"Can't a mother check on her only child?"

"I'm sure he will be fine when he returns from his extra long lunch break." He looked pointedly at Draco.

Draco simply gazed at his father. "Father, really. I cut my meeting short because of Mother's arrival as it is and was not going to have the others wait while I spoke to her. By the time we, she and I, would have been done and the meeting got back to order, it would have been lunch anyway."

"And the reason you already have your cloak?" he inquired further.

Draco looked at his mother for a second. "I was going to see Mother to your office and then head out, to meet with a promising company I'm looking at investing in personally."

Lucius looked interested. "Oh, really? What type of business would this be?"

"Well, um, let's just say with a little financial help and advisement they are standing on the precipice of cornering the biggest demographic that seems to have an unlimited cash flow. But look at the time! I really need to hurry or I'll be late."

"Yes, we could not have that. I look forward to hearing more about this business," Lucius replied.

Draco didn't enjoy lying to his father, but he was already in the wrong for skipping out on work to go see Ginny. When he arrived at Ginny's five minutes later, he was relieved to hear noise coming from inside. She had not changed the wards, so he was still free to enter when he wanted to. As he stepped into the living room he was surprised to see on the floor with Lily a small boy about three years of age with purple hair, playing there, too. Ginny was unseen, but he could see the bathroom door was closed. As the sounds of water running came from inside, Draco was torn between scooping Lily up and meeting Ginny at the bathroom door and snogging her senseless. He chose to move towards the door just as it opened. She looked stunning; she was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a soft yellow button down shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her makeup was not overdone. She froze when she saw him. "Miss me?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.

"I – what are you doing here?"

"I just spoke to Mother and she gave me your message. I stopped by to find out when you needed me on Saturday."

She knew he would be coming the second his mother left. "Oh, well around noon, I guess."

He nodded towards the living room "Who's the kid?"

Ginny forgot all about him being there upon seeing Draco. "He's Teddy Lupin," she explained.

"Lupin? As in the werewolf's kid? Is it safe for him to be with Lily?" Draco looked genuinely worried.

"Every bit as safe as it is for Lily to be around my brother Bill," she replied as she made her way back to the living room.

"What's this about your brother?"

"Bill was bitten by Greyback the night you – the night Dumbledore died." He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was remembering that night.

"But Greyback was not a werewolf that night, so your brother is not one, right?" he said defensively.

"No, and neither is Teddy. However Bill was left scarred and there are a few changes in his choices of food." It hit Draco at that moment that he had caused that to happen, making it one more reason for Ginny's family to hate him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"You know I had no choice in the matter, right?"

"It was war. We all had our parts to play." Ginny could tell Draco was feeling uncomfortable. "Teddy's mother is-"

"I know. He's my second cousin."

"Professor Lupin really helped me get over all the Chamber stuff. I knew he was a werewolf before anyone else did. He told me that to prove he understood how I felt about hurting people when I had no control over the things my body was doing. When Tonks asked me to be his godmother, I accepted because she and I were close. Harry is his godfather."

As much as Draco wanted to remain with Ginny and Lily, he knew he had to make good on the claim he made to his father. So he took his leave of Ginny and headed over to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop. He was lucky; for the first time in weeks George was actually there. The staff had told him about Draco's recent visits to the shop and George was aware that Malfoy and Ginny were friends. "Weasley, can I speak with you?" Draco asked before George could disappear into the back.

"Malfoy. Is something wrong with Ginny?"

"No no, I just came from seeing her. She's... perfect. I would like to talk to you about business. Join me for lunch?" George looked a little surprised, but nodded.

After they arrived at a restaurant nearby and were seated, Draco began, "I understand that no one has ever bought the old Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade."

"That's right."

"I would think someone such as yourself would see the potential of it now."

"I do, but," he sighed heavily, "I'm just not interested. I've been thinking about closing up shop here."

Ginny had not been exaggerating, her brother wasn't himself. Draco may have never really spoken to George while they were in school, but one would have had to have been blind not to have seen how full of life both twins had been. "Why? You're doing extremely well."

"To go out on top. I'm tired and out of new ideas. I don't want the shop to become one of those places people say was really cool and then just slowly became lame."

Draco pondered this for a moment. "With your brother gone, you feel you've lost it," he concluded.

"Why are you really here, Malfoy?" The redhead seemed to be getting annoyed.

Draco considered his answer before replying, "For Ginny and Lily. Ginny's worried about you and has been for some time now. You know, after Lily was first born she felt she couldn't come to you when she needed help."

"Ginny can always come to me!"

"I'm sure she can, but she didn't feel that way. You know how she is, always thinking about everyone else before herself."

"She does do that a lot. So you think she's perfect?" he commented.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Perfect for what?"

Draco was not accustomed to wearing his heart on his sleeve, but realized that Ginny's family all were, so to win them over he would have to open up more than he was comfortable with. "Perfect for everything."

George gave him a smile.

When Draco and George parted ways that afternoon Draco knew as far as George went he still had some work to do, but this was a step in the right direction. On the upside he now had a plan as far as George went; the man needed a partner in crime, but this person would have to be someone who would not try to replace his deceased twin. George could also use a good lay. Draco headed back to the office. knowing full well he would have questions to answer from Lucius.

Narcissa walked up to her sister's modest home. She had knots in her stomach and felt a little scared as she knocked. But as the door opened and her sister appeared, smiling, being scared was replaced with hope for the future. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Narcissa asked, "Do I get to meet your grandson?"

"Well actually, I just returned from dropping him off at his godmother's for the afternoon. I thought we should see how today goes first."

"Oh. Who's his godmother?"

"Ginny Weasley," Andromeda supplied. Her sister started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but I just came from Miss Weasley's not a half hour ago! We must have just missed each other there."

Andromeda looked surprised. "Excuse me, but what business would you have with Ginny?"

Narcissa smiled warmly. "It would seem Draco plans on marrying Miss Weasley."

"A Malfoy and a Weasley?! I knew he delivered Lily, but I didn't know anything more happened beyond that. How do you feel about this, and more importantly, how does Lucius feel about this?"

"Lucius has been learning that life isn't always exactly what he wants it to be. As for me, I see changes in my son, changes for the better. I like what I see, and I want him to be happy. If she makes him happy, then I'm happy!"

"I know that feeling. Ted and I were a little worried about Nymphadora marrying Remus and it wasn't smooth sailing for them, but when they were together they were happy," Andromeda related to her sister.

Hours later the two women parted with promises about getting together the following week. And if anyone had been watching, they never would have guessed that almost three decades had passed since their last meeting.

Back at Malfoy Holdings, Lucius looked at Draco waiting for a reply as to the business he was looking into investing. "Well, the owner is just a little skittish right now, and concerned on the whole about the direction things are going. I think he just needs some time to readjust to the recent changes his business has undergone. But the potential is still there."

"I don't suppose you care to share what company this is," Lucius said coldly.

"Father, I have great respect for you. However, I do need to make a name for myself. You and generations before you have set me up very well, but I would like to be able to say that at least some of the money I have to provide for my family I made for myself."

"And to make that money you plan on using Malfoy money."

Draco stood silent in front of his father for a minute. "What are you saying, Father?"

"I'm simply pointing out that unless you were to change your name, your looks, and walk away from here naked as the day you arrived in this world, your ancestors will always play a role in any money you make."

"I realize that. Are you saying you plan to block me from making an investment?"

"No Draco, I'm only saying that you can't run away from who you are," Lucius said as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, what's happening with the Weasley girl?"

Draco was shocked at this question, to say the least. "Why do you ask, Father?"

"You seem set on marrying her, and I'm trying to come to terms with that fact. I'm still not happy about it, but you are my son."

"She's being difficult at the moment. She does not believe it can work between us. I really haven't seen her since the night before I told you that I plan to marry her."

"Her family has always been stubborn," Lucius mused.

"I know, but I can't understand why she's fighting so hard against something I know she wants."

"Draco, as used to disappointment as she and the rest of her family is, no one likes to be disappointed," Lucius advised.

"I have no intention of disappointing her," Draco stressed.

"Then make sure she knows that."

**A/N Shortly I will be going on a weeklong holiday, and I don't believe I will get another chapter of my stories up before then. So whichever story'schapter receives the most reviews will have one more chapter posted!**


	12. Draco Sits, And Stews

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Draco Sits, and Stews**

Draco was truly surprised by his father. But then he began to wonder what Lucius was playing at. Draco never doubted his father would come around, but it had only been a couple of weeks. It seemed too soon for him to be this accepting. Draco worried what Lucius was up to. He only hoped that Lucius would leave Ginny alone until she was feeling better about things.

However, Draco now had Saturday to look forward to; spending hours with Lily and hopefully, some time with Ginny too. Merlin, he missed her, He found himself missing the little things, like how there was always that piece of hair that worked its way free of the ponytail she almost always wore and how she would continually tuck it behind her ear. Or the odd colors she would paint her toenails; blue and purple seemed to be her favorites. He found himself wishing he could just hold her for hours on end. In just under 90 hours he would be able to spend time with them. In the meantime, Draco realized that Christmas would be here before long and he needed to do some shopping.

Finally Saturday rolled around. Ginny had to admit she put a little extra time and care into getting ready to run her errands for the day. And she did have a long list, but with Lily busy with Draco, she would get done so much quicker. She gave herself one last look in the mirror as she heard a knock on the door, knowing full well who it was. She smiled at Lily, who was laying on the floor. She was trying to figure out how to crawl. Draco finally entered the apartment. Ginny felt her heart give a rush at the sight of him. "Hi."

He strolled into the room, looked at Ginny, then down at Lily. "Hello there."

Neither knew what to say and both felt funny. "Look, I just want to thank you for coming over and watching her. I just have so much to do before Monday. It'll be so much easier to get stuff done without having to tow her around."

"You know I don't mind. What's happening on Monday?"

"I start back at work," she replied sadly.

"Why? Why are you going back to work?" He didn't like the idea.

"Well Draco, in the real world children need food and clothing. That stuff costs money."

"Ginny, I told you I want to marry you! You don't have to work."

She closed her eyes and exhaled, then said, "Number one, you never said you wanted to marry me, but it doesn't matter. As I said before, it won't work between us."

"Yes Ginny, it will if you have faith."

She sat down on the chair. "I have a child, Draco. I can't live on a wing and a prayer. I have to be realistic." She glanced at the clock. "I have to run! Do you need to know anything?" she asked as she stood up.

"No, we'll be fine," he said as she made her way to the door and put on her wrap. He added, "I spent fifteen minutes alone with Granger and never once insulted her."

He was rewarded with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Ginny, I missed you," he offered.

"Thanks. I missed you too." She then headed out, pulling the door closed behind herself.

Draco spent the afternoon enjoying every second of his time with Lily. He had thought about taking her to the Manor to see his mother, but realized that Ginny would go ballistic if Lucius was there. He knew she still had issues with his father. That would be another problem to sort out, but everything would come in time.

Draco ordered in Ginny's favorite supper and waited for her to return. While she was gone, he realized that whether he liked it or not, she was heading back to work. He worried about what would happen to Lily when Ginny was at work.

When Ginny arrived home, she could tell from the sounds coming from the bathroom that Draco was bathing Lily. She took her time putting away the things she had picked up while out and was just finishing when Draco and Lily appeared in the hall. He grinned at her. "You took longer than I expected you to."

"I'm sorry. Did you have plans?"

"No, my only plans for the evening involved you and Lily," he replied. She gave him a look that said 'don't go there.' "I ordered in for us. I hoped we could talk."

She took Lily from Draco. "Why are you doing this?"

"I believe I explained that to you, but I will say it again; I am in love with you."

She looked at him for a long moment. "You can't say that."

"Yes I can. I am in love with Ginevra Molly Weasley," he professed louder than the first time.

"Draco," she sighed, "You can't say it again because that was the first time you said it," she pointed out.

"So? I can say it because it's true."

She sighed again. "It will never work."

"Yes it will. I'm a Malfoy and we always get what we want," he assured her.

"And what about our families?"

"They'll come around. You'll see."

"Fine, Draco. I'll give you six months. If they haven't come around by then, then that's it, we cut all ties. In the meantime, we keep things completely platonic."

"Six months? No problem, but I think it's only fair we seal this deal with a kiss."

She shook her head. "And how is that platonic?"

"A man, even a wizard, cannot live on bread alone. I need something to keep me going," he smirked at his own brain wave.

"Draco!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on, Ginny! If you can look me in the eye and tell me you haven't thought about it, then I'll drop it," he said as she placed Lily down on the change table.

"Of course I've thought about it, but I would rather have it happen naturally."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Fine, I get it. We'll take our time. I'm told having to wait just makes things better. I never found out for myself, though." He then placed a kiss on her temple. "You still don't believe I'm here for the long run, do you?"

"Honestly, no. I think for you it might be that you've always been told that as a Weasley I'm off limits. You know; wanting something you can't have," she explained as she diapered Lily, then placed a sleeper on her.

"Come into the living room. I have something I want to tell you." He waited until she picked up Lily, then took her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"You said you ordered in?"

"That's right, I forgot!" He went to the kitchen and returned with Ginny's favorite, Chinese! She had placed Lily on the floor and got comfortable there herself.

After about five minutes of talking about Lily's latest accomplishments, Ginny asked, "You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, that's right. I did... I wanted to tell you about the first time I realized you were more than a Weasley. I remember it was on the train to Hogwarts for my seventh year. You were in a compartment with Longbottom and Loony Lovegood."

She playfully hit him. "Don't call her that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'll try to remember you call her friend. But you have to admit, she is odd."

"She's not odd; she's a free thinker."

You say free thinker, I say odd. Anyway, I think you were talking about the attack at your brother's wedding. I walked past, then stopped and looked into the compartment. You looked at me as if trying to decide if I had been at the wedding. There was just something about the look you had. I found myself thinking about you a lot after that."

"Were you there?" she asked.

"No. After Father's failure at the Ministry and my own failure, we weren't favored as much as we were before."

"I don't think not killing someone is a failure."

"You would; your soul is too good."

"Draco, you forget; I spent a year with Him possessing me."

"That doesn't change your soul," he countered.

"No, but I understand, having done things you're not proud of. Do you want my insight on Him?"

"Sure, let's hear it."

"He was very fucked up mentally. I think some part of it was far too much inbreeding. And being raised as a Muggle with so many other Muggle children couldn't have been easy on him. Who knows what he suffered through before he got control of his ability. I truly pity him. And I was scared as hell as to what he would have done to me personally if he ever got a hold of me. Anyway, this is far too depressing."

"You're right, but had he offered you to us Death Eaters, I would have asked for you to be my sex slave," Draco offered as Ginny turned beet red. "Hey, I was seventeen at the time!"

"Oh yes, and you're so much older now."

He smiled warmly at her, then tried to steal a look at her toenails, but she still had her socks on. He reached out and asked at the same time, "What's going on? You're still wearing socks!" He then pulled off one sock to find her toenails were painted dark green with little silver trees on each toe. He looked up at her and smirked. "Are you still going to tell me you weren't thinking about me?"

"I never said I wasn't, but for the record, silver and green look very nice together whereas red and green are just so expected."

"All right, I'll let it pass for now. So what are we doing for Christmas?"

"Christmas? Well, Lily and I are spending it with my family, and you are spending it with yours."

"Ginny, come on, it's Lily's first Christmas! I want to be there for her."

"Draco..."

"No! I'm not going to take no for an answer," he insisted.

"Oh, and you're telling me you would spend Christmas with my whole family?" she questioned.

"If you wanted me to, yes."

Lily had wiggled her way over to Ginny, so she used this as a chance to stall for a second and picked up her daughter. "How about a compromise; you can come over here for Christmas Eve."

"Only if I can spend the night," Draco counter-offered. The look on Ginny's face told him she was not amused. "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch. However, I would..." She shot him another look. "Okay okay, the couch it is."

Draco left that night without the kiss he was hoping for.


	13. Breaking Free

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 13**

**Breaking Free**

Christmas was now two weeks away and Draco was sure he had bought every outfit ever made for a baby girl, along with too many toys to mention. Ginny was proving harder to buy for, though. Jewelry seemed too expected and perfume was something that he believed was a choice the one wearing it should make. After a long search, he found three things that would be perfect for her.

It was a Friday afternoon and Draco was in the lift going down for lunch when the company's private investigator stepped in one floor below. "Mr Malfoy," he greeted.

"Mr. Wilkes," Draco acknowledged.

As the lift continued down, Mr. Wilkes asked, "I have been working on a case for your father that I would like to update him on. When is he due back?"

"This afternoon. Um, refresh my memory, what was it you were looking into?" Draco asked casually.

"Your father was interested in Harry Potter's whereabouts," the man calmly said.

Draco's mind went into overdrive, but he was able to ask in a steady voice, "And what have you found?"

"Nothing concrete, but there have been rumors about South America."

The lift was slowing down. "Thank you," Draco muttered.

The doors opened and Mr. Wilkes got out. Draco remained in the lift and hit the button to return to the level his and his father's offices were on.

Draco waited somewhat patiently for his father's return, but after twenty minutes he just left word with Lucius' secretary that he needed to speak to Lucius the second he returned.

When Lucius returned he was given the message that Draco wanted to speak to him, so he headed for Draco's office. When he entered he was greeted with, "Father, hope your business went well."

"I'm very happy with the results," came the reply.

"That's good. Father, I was hoping to have Ginny come to the Manor to officially meet you and Mother, socially speaking."

Lucius' face didn't betray him. "I'm sure you mother would enjoy that."

"Yes she would. I was hoping that you would then explain to Ginny, Mother, and myself why you have Mr. Wilkes looking for Harry Potter," Draco said as he got up from his desk.

"Draco, the boy has the right to know he's a father."

"Bullshit! You were hoping to find him, most likely planning on sending me off on business, and then get him to return while I was gone in the hopes that he and Ginny would get back together before I could return. You wouldn't even give me the chance to fight for them!"

"Draco, I will not have my son marry a girl who's barely a step up from a whore!" Lucius spat.

Draco lost it at that point and punched Lucius in the mouth. "Don't ever call her that! You know what? I'm done with you! I'm done being a Malfoy!" Draco then stormed out of his own office.

He Apparated to his apartment to take the only thing he cherished from there; his copy of the photo of him holding Lily, then Apparated to his old bedroom in the Manor He opened his old school trunk to gather some personal items and went to Apparate out again, but thought of his mother. He at least owed her an explanation of the events. He took his trunk and headed down to her parlor. When he appeared at the entrance to the room he realized she had a guest. "Excuse me Mother, but I need a word with you."

"Draco dear, please come in and meet your aunt."

Draco stepped into the room and smiled. "My apologies, but, um, Mother, this is of some importance."

"Draco, this is my sister and your aunt, Andromeda Tonks. Dromeda, this is my son, Draco." He sighed and stepped closer. As he came into better light Narcissa realized something was very wrong. "Draco, what is it?"

"Mother, it's personal," Draco explained

Narcissa then noticed the trunk at the door. "Draco, she's family. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Father asked Mr. Wilkes to look into finding Potter."

Narcissa, knowing her husband, came to the same conclusion Draco did. "And did he find him?"

"NO! But I'm done with Father! If he would go behind my back like this, when he knows how I feel, then I'm walking away. I will no longer call myself his son. Hell, right know with how I'm feeling, I would take Ginny's surname when I marry her!"

Even Andromeda's eyebrows shot up at that, but Narcissa spoke first, "What are you planning on doing, dear?"

"I'm not sure. I think I will stay with Blaise until I figure things out. I only took my most personal things. I want nothing more to do with being a Malfoy. I'm sure I can find some work somewhere; I just need some time to get on my own two feet. It will push things back with Ginny, but..."

"You know Draco, Lucius is not the only one with money. The Blacks were very well off as well," Narcissa pointed out.

"Yes, but I can't get access to the trust fund money until my thirtieth birthday," he retorted.

"Yes, not until you're thirty. Or, if two Blacks willingly sign a release on the trust fund." Narcissa looked at her sister and smiled.

"I'll sign the release," Andromeda offered.

Draco smiled at the two women. "Thank you, ladies, but why, Mother?"

"Because as much as I love your father, he has to learn that the world doesn't bend to his will. And because I see how happy Ginny and Lily make you."

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek. "I love you, Mother."

"I don't think we'll be able to see the lawyer until Monday. How does that work for you, Dromeda?"

"Just tell me when and I will be there. It does my heart good to see the Black money being used so that a young man like Draco can start his life with someone he loves. I can see Father spinning in his grave now that Draco's going to marry a blood traitor." Draco smiled to see that the trait of being evil ran through his mother's family as well. However, Narcissa's and Andromeda's brand of evil was very different from Bellatrix's.

"I'm just going to Floo Blaise before I head over there." Draco headed to the fireplace and found Blaise was not in the country. As he made his way back to the ladies, Narcissa knew something was up.

"What's wrong now?" she inquired.

"Blaise is out of the country," Draco sighed.

"And you can't get access to the Black money until Monday at the earliest," Andromeda mused.

"Maybe Ginny will let me stay with her," he smirked.

"Draco, Ginny only has a two bedroom apartment," Andromeda paused. "I get the feeling from her that, well... you would be sleeping on the sofa. I'm sure that any of the Black properties wouldn't be fit to live in right now, either. If you want, until the trust fund is freed, you could stay with me and Teddy," she offered.

Draco was surprised by the woman's offer. "Why would you invite me?" he questioned. "We hardly know each other."

She looked at him and smiled. "I have spent almost thirty years without most of my family. I have lost my husband, daughter, and son in law. I need to build more relationships with the family I have left. And if you're planning on marrying Ginevra, then you will be playing a role in Teddy's life. We should get to know each other."

"Thank you for the offer. Are you sure it wouldn't be putting you out in any way?"

"I wouldn't have offered if it did."

"Thank you, Aunt Andromeda. I will take you up on the offer. Mother, I should also warn you; I punched Fa-, Luc-, your husband in the mouth."

Narcissa's eyebrows shot up this time. "Draco, what exactly did he say to you?"

"He said that Ginny was barely a step up from a whore."

"Then he deserved it," Andromeda said, smiling.

"He's going to be in a foul mood when he gets home," Narcissa lamented.

Hours later at the Tonks home Andromeda knocked on the guest room door and Draco opened it slowly. "I just came by to see if you needed anything that you may have forgotten," Andromeda said.

As Draco moved over to allow her into the room, she noticed that the closet remained empty. "No, I think I'm good, but thank you."

She smiled warmly at him, then commented, "Draco, forgive my intrusion, but I expected the closet to be full. What did you have in your trunk?"

"Mostly personal things. I only took the clothing on my back."

"You're really upset with Lucius, aren't you? Do you want to talk about it? You would be talking to someone who has walked away from her own family."

Draco sat down on the bed. "I've always known how he felt about the Weasleys, and to be honest I can't believe that I'm wanting to marry her myself. Or that I'm willing to spend Christmas with her family. I understand what he is feeling, but I thought that my happiness would mean more to him than a family rivalry."

"Draco, I heard form Sirius, Nymphadora, and Remus about the bad blood between you and Harry Potter. Are you sure that you're not perhaps wanting to be with Ginevra because of Harry?"

Draco looked long and hard at his aunt. "It could play a small part, but I just can't put it into words. It's not so much how I feel when we're together, but more how I feel when we're apart. Like a part of me is missing. And then there's Lily. When she was missing... I'm still so happy and relieved to have her back."

"And you would turn your back on being a Malfoy for them?"

"If being a Malfoy means caring more about a stupid family feud than your own child's happiness, then yes. I could never do that to Lily!"

"Even if she wanted to marry a Muggle?"

"I would not like it, but if he really loves her and treats her right, I would find a way to deal with it."

"I think Lucius' comment was horrible, but Draco, I know he is very stubborn. He may yet come around, so don't give up on him just yet. He is right though; Harry does have a right to know about Lily."

Draco was somewhat surprised by how welcoming his aunt was, but at the same time he was grateful for her kindness. That night, Draco headed over to Ginny's apartment. He needed to let her know what was going on. As soon as he arrived, Ginny took one look at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's been a long day - a long, hard day."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, yes," he paused, "I want to tell you about it, but there are parts I would rather leave out," he admitted.

She looked confused. "'Kay, tell only what you want."

"I quit Malfoy Holdings today."

"What? Why?"

"Father and I cannot see eye to eye on some very important things. I will not have anything to do with him unless he comes around to my way of thinking, Until then, I'm no longer his son."

Ginny's face changed; she no longer looked concerned, she looked like she couldn't believe what he was saying. "This has something to do with me, right?" she guessed.

Draco had been weighing what to tell her, and how much to tell her, all day. "Don't worry, Ginny. Everything will be fine."

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Draco, the man tried to kill me once before, and that was because he didn't like my father! And it wasn't a simple Avada Kedavra; he handed me, as a child, over to Tom Riddle! Now because of me his son says he wants nothing to do with him!"

"Ginny, calm down. You'll be fine. He's not going to do anything to you or Lily; it's me he's upset with."

"Draco, you need to leave! This was why I said we would never work. I won't have you breaking ties with your family for me!"

"This is actually causing new ties to be made. I'm staying at my Aunt Andromeda's until things are figured out."

"You're staying with Andromeda?"

"Yes. After Lucius and I had our disagreement, I headed to the Manor to grab a few things and stop to explain things to Mother. Both Mother and Andromeda support me in this."

"They do?"

He nodded. "They do! In fact, they're both going to sign the release forms on my Black trust fund."

"Your Black trust fund?" she questioned.

"Well, it's nowhere near as large as the Malfoy fortune would have been, but even if I don't ever work again,we will still be very comfortable."

"Draco, do you hear yourself?"

"Yes Ginny, I do. I'm making plans to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated, smiling.

**A/N I'm disappointed with the number of reviews one of my other stories is getting. So please help me feel better and drop me a review for this story**


	14. Starting Over

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 14**

**Starting Over**

Ginny stared at Draco for a long moment before finally speaking, "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"I'm not sure, but some part of me thought that maybe for you this was just some way to beat Harry," she admitted.

Draco cupped her cheek with his hand. "No, Potter has never been a part of this."

"But Draco, your father-"

"What about him?" he snapped.

"You have always been so...," she was not sure what the right words were.

"Yes I know I have been, but it's time he accepts what I want and supports me. If he can't, then I have no use for him. Ginny, you and Lily are the only things that matter to me now."

She closed her eyes, trying to remember this moment forever. Then she slowly opened them and looked into his eyes. "Draco, I love you!"

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I love you too," he smiled, then leaned in and brought his lips down on hers, finding they were soft. The kiss began gently and then grew with intensity. He was loving the feeling of her in his arms. She fit perfectly; making him feel as if he was only half a person and she was his other half. As his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, she pulled away.

"Draco, I can't. We can't. I promised myself when I found out about Lily that I wouldn't." Her hands were on his chest as if trying to keep some distance between them. "I'm sorry."

Draco looked down at her. "We are talking about sex, right?"

"Yes," her head nodded.

"Until our wedding night?" She nodded again. He took her face in his hands. "Does that mean that you will marry me?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "That means I hope to marry you. You still have just over five months."

"Trust me, you will be my wife."

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"Well, I will stay at my Aunt's for the weekend at the very least. Then once the trust fund is released, I can see if any of the Black properties are fit to live in."

"I highly doubt it," she replied sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw the state Grimmauld Place was in. It was horrible!"

"Why would you have seen that?"

"It was headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"I know that, but you were underage for the whole war."

"So were you, but you still took the mark."

"Ginny, I had to, for-"

"I know that; I just needed to point out that age didn't matter, but honestly, my family spent the summer before my fourth year there. I was never allowed to know what the Order was doing, but I was there. It was not a pleasant place, and not somewhere I would want to bring Lily to. It was dark, creepy, and filthy. Completely unlivable at first."

He smiled. "Okay, so tops on Ginny's list is: Bright, cheery, and clean and livable. Then she and Lily will come over all the time, with lots of room for children to play."

"You're awful sure of yourself."

When Monday arrived, the two Black sisters went to see the family lawyer and sign the release on Draco's trust fund. It also entitled him to any and all of his Grandfather Black's properties. After the meeting the two women headed back to Andromeda's house, where Draco was waiting. "Here you go, Draco; the key to the Black vault at Gringotts, number 225. There you will find your gold and the deeds to all of your inherited properties. It's nowhere near as large as the Malfoy fortune, but you will still be very well off,"Andromeda explained. She, being the older of the two sisters, knew the vault's contents better than Narcissa.

"And Draco dear, I will have a house elf stop by later with the Christmas presents you purchased for Ginny and Lily," his mother offered.

Draco shook his head. "No thanks, they were purchased with Malfoy money."

"Draco, that's just nonsense! If you're concerned about that, simply transfer the amount you paid for them back to your Malfoy account. Really, with everything else you have to do, re-buying Christmas gifts is one thing you can do without," Narcissa said.

Draco nodded, then said, "Well ladies, I thank you so very much for all of your help in this matter. However, I have spent three days in these same clothes and I think I need to head out and get myself some new togs. Aunt Andromeda, I will be back later to collect my things."

"Draco, I can assure you that none of the Black residences would be ready to move into just yet."

"I know, however I do not wish to wear out my welcome. I'll stay in a hotel for the time being."

"Over my dead body! I told you, you're welcome to stay here until things are sorted out. I mean it!"

Draco took a moment to think and realized that the Weasleys were on good terms with his aunt, and if they saw she trusted him it could help him win them over. "If you're sure..."

After stopping at Gringotts Bank, Draco set out to replace his wardrobe. He did stop at the Joke shop first to check on Ginny, with hope of taking her for a coffee at least. But when he got to the shop, Verta informed him that Ginny had left minutes before with Hermione.

"Oh well. Is George in the back today?"

"Yes, he is. I'll tell him you're here."

Draco spent about an hour with George, and finally felt he knew what he needed to do to help George get back into the swing of things. However, it would mean spending more time with Gryffindors!

Once he finished with George, he found Ginny working on the books. She ran the shop's office for her brother. He stood in her doorway, gazing at her until she looked up."Hey!" She smiled at him.

"Hello, beautiful. Want to take off and come looking at the Black properties with me?"

"Draco," she started warningly. "I can't! I have to get the payroll finished and then I have to start preparing for inventory next week. Speaking of that, seeing as how you're not working, is there any chance you could spend that night at the apartment with Lily?"

Draco smirked. "A night with you? Sure."

"No, Draco. Sorry, just you and Lily. I will be here all night counting, then when I return I can take Lily to Mum's so I can sleep."

"Well, a night with both of you would be better, but for now I'll take what I can get. Of course I can stay with Lily. No chance you can come for lunch, at least?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I had an early lunch with Hermione."

"Okay, is it alright if I come by later tonight?"

"Sure. I'll see you then. Now go! I need to get some work done."

"Later." He went to leave, then stopped. "Hey Ginny, that bloke that used to do commentary for the Quidditch matches, what was his name? You know, the one with the dreadlocks."

"Lee Jordan. Why?"

"Can't talk now. I have house hunting to do." He then Disapparated, leaving Ginny shaking her head at him.

Draco selected a Black property in London for now, mostly because it was close to Ginny and Lily. However, it was in horrible shape. He contacted the right magical people to clean it up and make it fit for humans. And more appropriately, fit for Lily, who would soon be crawling. Then he headed back to his aunt's home. "So they said it will take at least three more weeks before I can move in there."

Andromeda smiled at him in a way that reminded him of his mother. "Draco, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"I knew you would say that, but are you sure?"

The woman smiled even more at him. "Did I tell you that Molly Weasley insisted that anyone who was here over the holidays is invited to the Burrow for Christmas dinner?"

"No, you didn't mention that," he smirked. It dawned on him that if he stayed here, he would get to spend all of Christmas with Ginny and Lily. "I guess I could stay here a little longer."

The next day Narcissa was at Andromeda's when Draco arrived back for the day. Andromeda excused herself to give them a moment alone. "Draco, you really surprised your father. He told me to tell you that you are still welcome at the Manor, and at Malfoy Holdings. And he hopes you will be home for Christmas."

"Did he include Ginny and Lily in that?"

"Draco, he still needs time."

"Mother, I can't. If he can't accept them, then I won't return."

"I was really hoping to see you at Christmas, too," Narcissa whined, in the way that mothers do to get a reaction from their children.

"Christmas Day I will be spending with Andromeda at the Weasley home, but Christmas Eve I will be at Ginny's. I'll talk to her; I'm sure she will extend an invite to you."

Narcissa smiled. "Do you think she will?"

"Of course, Mother."

Andromeda had overheard most of the conversation and stepped back into the room. "Then I will make a point of calling the Manor to wish you a happy Christmas about seven that evening."

Draco looked a little surprised that someone was willing to take on his father's temper. "Dromeda, you haven't told him?" Her sister shook her head. "Draco, it's time you knew."

"It's more my story than yours, so I'll tell it," Andromeda offered. "Draco, you know your parents married because of a betrothal between the Malfoys and the Blacks, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, Bella was already promised to the Lestranges, but it was I who was to marry Lucius; not your mother. We knew each other fairly well, but fought like cats and dogs. However, your mother and Lucius were in the same year, and I was two years ahead of them. They got to know each other. And when I made Head Girl in my seventh year, Ted was Head Boy, so of course we spent a lot of time together and fell in love. Yet at that point I was still planning on marrying Lucius, but then I realized that Cissy was in love with him. I also realized that if I married Ted, in order to fulfill the betrothal, Narcissa would have to marry Lucius. I knew how much it would hurt your mother to know that her own sister was with the man she loved, so I took off and married Ted. And yes, I was disowned, but I could live with that because I knew I made Cissy happy." She looked at her sister. "You never told him this?"

"No. Lucius would never want it known that a blood traitor and a Muggle born were the reasons for his happiness."

Draco realized what was being said, without words, between the two women.

**A/N I can't believe the number of reviews the last chapter got! Amazing! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! You can't imagine what that means to me!!! A couple of people asked how many chapters were in this story. Well, I don't really know. However, I will not abandon the story; in fact, I can say this: I'm writing Chapter 18, and Draco is still working on Ginny's family...**


	15. Christmas Presence

**HDNHTB**

**Chapter 15**

**Christmas Presence**

When Ginny arrived home after inventory she quietly entered the apartment. She was concerned when she saw Lily's crib was empty, but was soon relieved to find Draco and Lily asleep in her bed, her head resting in Draco's armpit and his other arm placed protectively over her. Ginny herself was very tired so she just grabbed a pair of pj's and headed for the bathroom. Once changed, she climbed into her bed so that Lily was between herself and Draco. It was four in the morning and she didn't want to wake them. She drifted off to sleep soon after.

When Draco woke up he was pleased to see Ginny was home where she belonged. He took the time to study her and Lily. He was sure the tot would look just like her mother as she grew up. As he continued to lay there, he realized that with them he was truly happy. He thought about their future and he could only see happy times ahead. Then Lily began to stir. Draco tried to hurry to get her out of bed without waking Ginny. He was able to and took her to her own room to change her nappy. However while he was getting her some milk, Ginny appeared in the kitchen. She gave him a shy smile and he smirked back. "Well, now I can say I slept with Ginny Weasley."

She continued to smile at him. "You arse."

"Did you know you're beautiful when you're asleep?" he asked as Lily grabbed the milk bottle he had been holding. "Someone's hungry," he then commented to Lily, who was too busy sucking on the bottle to care.

"How did it go last night?" Ginny asked.

"It was fine, no problems."

"Good. I guess I should get ready to take her to Mum's"

Draco looked at Ginny. "You know, if I didn't have business I would spend the day with her. I'm just making sure I can provide for us. I don't want you to have to work."

"I know, Draco." She stepped closer to him.

"Ginny, once my new place is finished, why don't you and Lily move in? We'll be getting married soon and then you can stop working and spend your time with Lily. I know how much you miss her while you're at work."

"Draco, we've talked about this. I can't, not until I'm-"

"I know, not until we're married, but what about if you had your own room?"

She shook her head. "Draco, I can't take the risk."

"I'm not Potter, Ginny. I'm not going to take off in the middle of the night." He took hold of her hand and led her to the living room. They then sat on the sofa with Lily resting on Draco's knee.

"I believe you, but I'm sorry, Draco. I know he hurt me and it left some scars that I have to get past."

"How can I convince you, then?"

"Win over my family."

"Not a problem, but you have to help me. Let me take Lily to your Mum's today."

"Well..."

"Oh, Ginny, I was wondering... I know we said it would just be the three of us on Christmas Eve, but do you think we could invite my mother?"

"I guess." Ginny looked around her apartment, suddenly slightly nervous at the idea of Draco's mother here for hours on end.

Draco sensed her apprehension. "Relax, she knows not everyone lives in a manor. She's really very nice."

"I know, but-"

"Ginny, I'm pretty sure she already loves you. There's nothing to worry about," he reassured her.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"Because she sees how you make me feel. And I'm what she cares most about," he said, sounding overly smug. "Now, how about me taking Lily to your Mum's?"

"Yes, you can."

One hour later, Draco arrived at the Burrow with Lily. After he knocked, Ron opened the door. He took one look at Draco holding his niece and asked, "Is Ginny alright?" There was some panic in his voice.

"Yes, she's fine; she just spent the night doing inventory at the shop and needs to get some sleep. I offered to bring Lily over."

Ron looked at Draco carefully. "I still don't see why she trusts you."

"Nor do I, but I'm thankful she does. I would never do anything to betray her trust. Now, can we come in? It's rather chilly out here for Lily and I don't want her to catch a cold."

Ron begrudgingly stepped out of the way to allow Draco to pass, then watched as Draco began removing Lily's coat. He knew that Draco and Ginny were close and that Ginny cared about Draco, but he had also seen her hurting because of someone she trusted. Ron was slowly realizing that Draco wasn't going away anytime soon.

Molly came into the room. "There you are, Draco! Ginny said you would be bringing Lily." As she came closer she reached out to her granddaughter. "There's my little Lily." She tickled her tummy. "Draco, would you like a cup of tea?" she offered.

He had already realized that the Weasley matriarch would be a very useful ally, and since Lily had been missing, this was the first time he had a reason to speak with her. He couldn't afford to pass up this chance. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. That would be lovely."

"I'll help you in the kitchen, Mum," Ron quickly said and followed her into the kitchen. "Mum, what are you doing?" he asked once they were out of earshot.

"Ron, Ginny trusts him with Lily, so I think we should give him a chance. He clearly cares a great deal for them."

"But Mum, he's a Malfoy!"

"Ronald Weasley, it's time you put aside your school boy disagreements and grow up."

"School boy disagreements? Mum, he took the Dark Mark!"

"Yes, and so did Severus Snape, and look at what we have since found out about him." Molly walked back into the living room where Draco had located the baby toys Molly had for her granddaughters. He had set her up to play with him while sitting on the floor himself.

Ron's eyes almost bugged out at the sight. "I have to get to work. Thanks for breakfast, Mum."

"Your wife doesn't cook for you?" Draco asked.

"Yes she does; she's just visiting her grandmother," Ron defended Hermione, then took off.

Molly smiled at Draco, then once Ron left she said, "Oh yes, Hermione cooks for Ron, but let's just say I don't think any other husband would call what she makes food. So Draco, Andromeda tells me you will be joining us at Christmas."

"If that's alright with you, Mrs. Weasley."

"What exactly is going on with you and Ginny? I hear from George that you have implied things to him."

"Ma'am, I thought I would be having this talk with your husband."

"Oh, don't get me wrong; you will also have it with him."

He looked at the older woman while deciding how to reply. Honestly, and to wear his heart on his sleeve were his best choices. "I'm in love with Ginny and I'm already planning on making a life with her. I have told my family the same thing."

"Is their reaction the reason that you're staying with your aunt?" Molly gently asked.

"My mother already loves Ginny and Lily. Father has not adjusted to the fact yet."

"And you honestly think Lucius Malfoy will just accept this?"

He knew Molly Weasley was more dangerous than she appeared. He heard that she was the one who killed his Aunt Bella, but now after Lily, he understood her how's and why's. "Lucius has two choices about this: accept it or never see me or his own grandchildren."

"And what if he decides he wants to get rid of Ginny?"

"I would do anything and everything I have to to protect them both. However, I know Lucius better than most; he will come around. He's just having a temper tantrum right now because he's used to things being his way."

Lily had made her way to Draco and began to pull at him for attention. "Da da da da."

At the sound of that, which was the first time she said that, he reached down and picked her up. "Yes?" She simply laid her cheek on his shoulder and snuggled him. "I think she's about ready for her nap."

"Yes, you're right." Molly had been the one who watched Lily when Ginny was at work.

Draco gave Lily a little kiss. "I've got to be going," he explained to Molly.

She got up and took Lily from him. "Well, I look forward to seeing you on Christmas Day, Draco."

It was Christmas Eve and Lucius Malfoy came home to have a house elf inform him that his wife was out for the evening. After eating alone, he was now having a drink in the the parlor. The only light in the room came from the Christmas tree, which stood nine feet tall in the corner, and the fireplace. As he swirled the amber colored liquor and ice cubes in his glass, he thought about his son. He hadn't heard from Draco once. He did hear from his contacts that his own wife and her sister had released the trust fund that the Black family had left Draco. Part of him had been mad at Narcissa for doing that, but he did understand her reasons. Draco was her son too, and she hated to even think of him hurting. He was still unaware of where Draco was staying, though. He then heard the faint pop of a Floo call in his fireplace. He rose and made his way to the hearth. There was the smiling face of the woman whom he was once promised to marry.

"Lucius, I was Flooing to wish Cissy a Happy Christmas. Could I speak to her?"

Lucius' jaw twitched. "She's not here this evening."

"Oh! Did she have some last minute things to take care of?" Her voice sounded sugary sweet.

Lucius ground his teeth together. "No, she is spending the evening with Draco at Miss Weasley's."

"Oh. Well, I will try her there then. And Lucius? Do try to have a Happy Christmas," she said, then closed the connection.

Lucius muttered, "Bitch."

Meanwhile at Ginny's, things were going well. Once Narcissa got hold of Lily, she would not put her down. Both Ginny and Draco found this amusing to watch. It was surprisingly comfortable for all of them. Narcissa had come with a number of gifts in hand, which included a couple of stunning dresses for Lily and a goblin-made silver hairbrush and hand mirror for Ginny. For Draco, she gave him a new winter cloak and gloves. When Ginny finally took Lily to put her to bed, Draco saw his mother to the door.

"Draco, have you asked her yet?"

"No Mother, but I have made my intentions clear to her and even to some of her family. I won't officially ask until I know she'll say yes."

"You don't think she will yet?"

"No, but only because of her family. Mostly her brother Ron. He and I never got along, and he will most likely have the biggest problem because Potter was his best mate."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mother, trust me. I will have Ginevra Weasley as my wife. I promised myself that," Draco explained.

Narcissa reached into her pocket. "I found this under the tree for you." She handed him a slim, eight inch wrapped gift and the tag read: _To Draco, With Affection, Your Father._ He looked at her, slightly surprised. "He does care," she explained.

"Then why doesn't my happiness mean more to him?"

"Because he's used to everything being his way. That's his parents' fault. They taught him that if he pouted long enough, he would get his way. He's stubborn, and you're just like him, but in the end you will win because you're his weakness. Happy Christmas, Draco."

He smiled at his mother. "Happy Christmas, Mum." He then kissed her cheek. "I could see you to the gates of the Manor."

She shook her head. "I remember your father's and my first real Christmas together. It was a very special time. Enjoy your evening. And Draco, I'm so very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco leaned against the door after she left, still holding the gift from Lucius.

"Draco, is everything okay?" Ginny asked when she saw him.

He looked up at her. She looked stunning; she was dressed in a simple skirt and blouse, but it was more about how she had looked at him. "Yes, everything's perfect." He moved towards her, placed an arm around her waist, and led her back to the living room. "Lily's asleep?" he checked.

"Yes. I told her the story of 'A Night Before Christmas', but I never even got to the description of Father Christmas before she was out."

Draco tossed down the gift from his father and pulled out his wand. He pointed it upwards and caused mistletoe to cover the ceiling. He then set down his wand, pulled Ginny into his arms, and began kissing her. He slowly lowered them both to the sofa.

She pulled away slightly. "Draco-"

"I know. I promise, just snogging. Maybe more, if you want some petting?"

She playfully slapped his chest. "Draco!"

"Ginny, I'm only human!" he teased. "Okay, just snogging."

"Thank you for being so understanding." She then closed the gap between them.

**A/N I have a poll question on my profile page. Please leave a review for this chapter. **


	16. Christmas

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Christmas **

Draco pulled away from Ginny. "I think you need to go to bed and I need a cold shower." He was breathless, but he couldn't help but notice how good Ginny looked. Her lips were swollen from kissing and she was a little flushed. All he wanted to do was remove her clothing and make love to her all night long.

Her expression changed then. "You're right, but I hope you realize I could use that cold shower just as much as you."

"I do, but I made a promise to myself: when we finally are together, there would be no place for ANY doubt in your mind about us."

She pulled him closer. "Draco, I love you." There was no doubt in her voice, or her eyes.

He smiled smugly. "How could you not?"

"You're too full of yourself!" she laughed.

"And I can't wait till you're full of me!"

Ginny let out a quick, deep breath in shock at his comment. Her mouth fell open slightly, and after a second or two she rose from the sofa. "On that note, I'm going to bed. There are fresh towels for you in the bathroom."

Before she disappeared into her room, he called out, "Good night, Ginny. I love you, too." His words caused a smile to spread across her face. After his cold shower, Draco enlarged the last of the gifts he had for Ginny and Lily and placed them under, around, and in the tree, tripling the number of gifts there. He then headed to Ginny's room; he had noticed that she left the door open. He gave himself a Christmas gift and slipped into bed with her. He snuggled close and placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. Her breathing had been deep and steady, so he knew she was sleeping.

As he kissed her ear, she sighed, "Draco," in her sleep. Draco fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man alive.

The next morning Ginny woke up realizing someone else was in her bed, but before even opening her eyes she could smell that it was Draco. She was using him as a pillow. She felt his arms wrapped around her, and as she opened her eyes she found he was awake and studying her face. "Did you know you have seventeen freckles on you right cheek?" he asked.

"No one has ever counted my freckles before. Weren't you supposed to sleep on the sofa?"

"Well, I decided to give myself the Christmas gift of waking to the most beautiful creature on the planet."

She blushed slightly. "Then you got turned around; the bathroom is the next door down. We both know you think you're the best looking..."

"Yes, I'm the best looking man there has ever been. But creature? No, even I pale in comparison to you." He paused for a moment. "You're not upset that I joined you?"

She ran a hand over him to ensure he was clothed and accidentally brushed his hardened member. She tried to pretend it didn't happen, but part of her wanted to check it out further. She had not anticipated it being where she touched him, so she knew it was bigger that she would have guessed. "I guess not. It seems you were a gentleman about it."

"How long do you think it will be before Lily wakes up?" He knew there was no point to encouraging something that would not be.

"Not long. I want to get a shower in before she does, though."

"Alright; you shower, I'll make coffee."

She stopped dead. "Since when do you know how to make coffee?"

He laid back in her bed and smirked. "Since I've been at Aunt Andromeda's, I've picked up a few things."

"I guess I'm not allowed to tell any Slytherins about this? I mean, their prince doing a mundane task? They will think the world is coming to an end," she teased.

"Trust me my dear, they will be thinking that as soon as they hear we're getting married. But I really don't care what they think, with a few exceptions who already know about you."

"Oh? Who knows about me?"

"Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy." Ginny's face hardened slightly at Pansy's name. "You don't like her, do you?" he asked.

"I don't know her enough to like her or not."

"Then you're jealous." Ginny sat back on the bed and looked intently at him.

"She was your first, wasn't she?" Ginny guessed.

He moved closer to her. "I won't lie to you; she was, but I was fifteen and she practically threw herself at me. We did sleep together after that from time to time. I spent many of those times pretending she was someone I believed I would never have." His meaning was clear. He placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"How do I know you won't sleep with her again?"

Draco knew part of this sudden insecurity was because of Potter. He took hold of her face and looked right into her eyes. "Why would I want to pretend when I will soon have the real thing? She is just a friend and that's all, I promise you." He paused and let go of her face. "Potter was your first, right?"

"I guess, but I accidentally broke my own hymen two years before."

He moaned with anguish. "Ginny, that's not fair telling me something like that! Now it's all I will be thinking about today, and I have to face your family."

She bit her lip and looked mischievously at him, "Maybe one day I'll reenact the event for you." She then rushed to the shower, leaving Draco to throw himself back in her bed in frustration.

"You're quite a minx!" he hollered after her. Her only reply was laughter.

Once he heard the water running his mind began to envision her naked in the shower. He knew he had to get his mind on other things, so he dragged himself to the kitchen, made coffee, and heated a bottle for Lily. As he finished with the coffee he heard Lily fussing, so he took the bottle to Lily's room and changed her. He then sat in the rocker that was there, holding the bottle for her as she drank.

When Ginny finally came out of the shower the three of them went to the living room together. When Ginny saw the huge increase in the number of presents under the tree, she looked at him, in shock. "Draco, what did you do?"

"I remember telling you that you would see spoiled at Christmas."

Ginny looked stunned. "Draco, she's not even one yet. She'll never remember this."

"I don't care. She deserves it all, and so do you." He paused, " Come on, let's open them!"

Over an hour later. Ginny was sure she would never have to wash clothes for Lily again because of all the stuff Draco had given Lily. And for her, he got her three things: a new bathrobe, a communication mirror, and a photo album whose cover read 'Our Family.' It contained only two photos: one that was taken of the three of them the day they did the interview, and one from Lily's photo shoot. There were tons of pages that needed to be filled, he pointed out to her.

Ginny recommended that Draco head to Andromeda's and then come over to the Burrow, knowing that some of her family would jump to the wrong conclusions about him arriving with her. Draco was not concerned in the least, but when she gave him what would best be described as puppy dog eyes, he melted and did as she asked.

When Ginny arrived at the Burrow she was happily humming to herself. She knew that she had wanted things to remain platonic between her and Draco, but it had become clear that he meant what he had said about wanting to be with her. He walked away from his father and almost everything 'Malfoy' for her. She knew just what being a Malfoy meant to him, so she understood what a big step this was for him.

Later that day Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen, leaving Draco alone with most of the Weasleys and his aunt. He had taken a seat on the floor next to where Lily, Victorie, who was almost a year older than Lily, and Teddy were playing. He kept a close eye on the three. He didn't mind Teddy, however being almost two years older than Lily, and a boy, his play was sometimes rougher than Draco felt Lily was ready for. The talk was basic stuff related to work and events in the news Draco noticed Fleur sat on her husband's lap with her head on his shoulder as if she wasn't feeling well.

Draco heard the tell-tale sounds of Lily filling her nappy and looked down to see her holding a block as her face turned red. She made it look like what she was doing was the hardest thing in the world. As gross as it was, to him it was also one of cutest things in the world. George and Draco had discussed different things about the Joke shop. George didn't know it, but after Christmas Lee Jordan would be coming to see if he could help his friend find his groove again. As Draco waited for Lily to finish, he looked around the room and realized that they really weren't that different from his own family. Yes, they weren't as refined, but Arthur Weasley had a real interest in each of his children. There were inside jokes between family members, like that Hermione couldn't cook despite what she believed. There were comments about Celestina Warbeck, and Fleur's dislike of her. Once Lily was finished her business, Draco picked her up and headed to the kitchen to find Ginny.

Everyone in the room had noticed what Lily was doing, so when Draco left the room with her, Ron commented, "See? Now that she's a mess, he'll just give her to Ginny to deal with." Percy nodded in agreement.

In the kitchen Draco came up behind Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I love those pants on you." She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered back, then turned around to face him. "Are they giving you a hard time in there?" she asked in a normal voice.

"No. I'm holding my own just fine, but where can I change Lily?"

Ginny was used to Draco doing this by now. "Upstairs, second door on the right. Everything you need is in there."

"Thanks, love." Draco and Lily headed up the stairs leaving Ron, who had been watching from the doorway, with his mouth hanging open.

"Little brother, you're going to have to admit sooner or later he does love both Ginny and Lily," George said.

"No! He's still the same foul arse we went to school with. He took the Dark Mark!" Ron protested.

"Yes, and Harry defeated Voldemort, but it's Draco who just took Lily upstairs to change what I'm guessing is a very nasty nappy. I know you don't like him, but look at how he treats Ginny and Lily. What's more important; their happiness or a school boy rivalry?" George finished.

Upstairs, as Draco finished changing The Nappy That Ate Ottery St. Catchpole, Arthur walked into the the nursery his wife had set up. "Draco, can I have a word with you?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"You have spent a lot of time with Ginny?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"I'll come straight to the point; what are you planning as far as Ginny goes?"

Draco looked over at the man; he had hoped to have more time before doing this. "Sir, I know of the long standing issues between our families and I expect you to be skeptical of me, but both Ginny and Lily mean the world to me. I have known since Lily was kidnapped that my life would not be complete without both of them with me."

Arthur looked at the young man before him. "Why?"

"That question has gone through my own head more times than I can count. I don't have an answer for it. All I can tell you is that before Lily was kidnapped, I had been in New York on business. All I could think about was Ginny and Lily. I felt lost and alone without them, like everything was wrong. And as horrible as the three days Lily was gone were, it was a little bit better because I was at least with Ginny."

"I always believed it would be Harry doing this," Arthur mused.

"Sir, honestly I was not planning on doing this yet. I have planned on asking for quite some time now, but... look, I know how I will feel when some guy comes asking for Lily, so allow me to assure you Ginny and Lily will never doubt how I feel about them."

"You're okay with raising Harry Potter's child?"

"I know how close your family was to him, and while he may be Lily's actual father, that fact doesn't enter into how I feel about her. She is Ginny's daughter, and while I don't have any children of my own, I can't imagine loving another child more."

Arthur nodded. "And what about Lucius? How does he feel about all of this?"

"Sir, Lucius Malfoy is a stubborn man who believes the world revolves around him. I'm just like him in that I have no intention of giving up on Ginny and Lily. He will come around eventually because he feels about me the same way I feel about Lily. However, if by some chance I'm wrong, I have already been working to make a life for Lily, Ginny, and myself that in independent of anything Malfoy."

"I have watched you and heard from my family that you're putting out a great effort to make yourself acceptable to them."

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because Ginny wants it all, including big family get-togethers for the children. I know that that means I'm not only asking for permission to marry Ginny and to be a father to Lily, but I'm also asking something of you and your family too, sir. I'm asking if it's possible for you to look at what Ginny wants, and at those family get-togethers to be civil to my family. That includes Lucius." Draco saw the look on Arthur's face and continued, "Sir, I'm not asking for the two of you to become best friends. Just to be able to be in the same room together for a few hours from time to time."

"It's my understanding that at present you're not speaking to Lucius?"

"That's right, sir. I would prefer to have him accept this, but I won't wait forever for him. To be honest, your acceptance means more to me."

"When do you plan on asking Ginny?"

"Well sir, I still have some work ahead of me with respect to your sons."

"Ron being one of them?"

"Yes sir, and your oldest, Bill. I don't have a clue how to change his view of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was the one who let the Death Eaters and Greyback into Hogwarts the night he was attacked."

"Yes Draco, you did. Nothing will ever change that, but you will find Bill is very forgiving. I'm also pretty sure you didn't know who all would be coming that night."

"Sir, do I have your permission to ask Ginny?"

"I never believed I would say this, but yes. Draco Malfoy, you may ask my daughter."


	17. Lucius' Invitation

**HDNHTB**

**Chapter 17**

**Lucius' Invitation**

Two weeks after Christmas Lucius Malfoy stood in the hall of a Muggle apartment building. He could hardly believe he was about to do this. He raised his snake headed walking cane and tapped on the door in front of him. After a minute or so he heard the lock being turned and the door opened to reveal a young, attractive redheaded woman holding an eight month old baby in her arms. She gasped slightly at the sight of him. "Miss Weasley, may I come in for a moment?" he inquired.

Ginny nodded and slowly moved away from the door, but kept a tight grip on Lily. "What do you want?"

He smirked; she still had a fear of him. "Only a few words. Perhaps we could sit down?"

She moved into the living room, feeling vulnerable with her back to him. She sat in the armchair and still held Lily close despite the child wanting to go play. She watched as Lucius Malfoy took his seat on her sofa. "Now, what do you want?"

Lucius noted Lily squirming to get down. He then placed his cane on the coffee table. "Let me assure you I mean no harm to you or your child; she is perfectly safe to be put down, as she clearly wants."

Ginny hadn't even realized how close she was holding her daughter. She finally put her down, but her hand was itching for her wand. The second Lily was on the floor, she crawled over to Lucius Malfoy and pulled herself up, then patted his leg. "Dada!" she chirped happily. Lucius looked down at the infant that he understood mean the world to his son.

"I'm sorry, you must remind her of Draco." Ginny was on the edge of her seat, wanting to grab Lily and hold her back.

Lucius looked down at Lily again, who was pulling on his robes. He picked her up to stop her from wrinkling them. Ginny's heart was in her throat. "Miss Weasley, I stopped by to invite you and your daughter, and Draco, to the Manor for dinner on Friday evening." Lily had continued to climb until she was standing on Lucius' lap. She then placed a kiss on the reformed Death Eater's cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny jumped up, no longer able to restrain herself.

"She's an infant; they don't realize what is acceptable and what is not. Will you come for dinner?" he asked, still holding Lily.

Ginny looked at him. "I will have to check with Draco."

"He what?!" Draco asked.

"He showed up here," Ginny repeated.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you or Lily?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice as he looked Ginny over.

"Lily is fine, she's just down for a nap. And other than scaring me half to death, he didn't actually do anything."

Draco was almost trembling with panic. "What did he do?" he pressed.

"Draco, calm down! He arrived here and asked to come in. He must have reminded Lily of you because she was all over him. That was the worst for me; seeing him hold her."

"He held Lily! Ginny, what aren't you telling me?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well Draco, if you would calm down and allow me to finish a thought, I will tell you. He was perfectly polite, and he came to invite us; you, Lily, and me, to dinner at the Manor on Friday night."

"That's all?" Draco seemed slightly relieved.

"Yes. He even placed his cane on the coffee table while he was here. The worst was him picking up Lily. All I could think was that he was a Death Eater and that Lily is Harry's flesh and blood. But he didn't even really react when she kissed him."

"Lily kissed Father?!" Draco said, surprised again.

"Yes. Like I said, I think he reminded her of you because she kept saying 'Dada.' He was … very understanding of her."

Draco finally sat down on the sofa next to Ginny, then looked sideways at her. "Do you remember me telling you that Mother and Father had wanted more children?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

He turned so he was facing her. "I completely understand how you feel about him, but Ginny, he has never intentionally hurt Mother or anyone else he really cares for."

"If you believe that, then why have you not spoken to him in six weeks now?"

"Honestly? It's because he believes he knows what's best for me without even trying to understand it from my point of view. I know him well enough to know that either he's coming around or he's looking for another method of attack." Draco saw the worry flash across Ginny's face. "Not to worry; he has enough sense to know doing anything to you or Lily would only drive me farther away."

"So what do we do?"

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Lucius plays his cards very close to his chest. Do you feel up to having dinner at the Manor? If he's accepting us, then it's nothing. If he's looking for some other way, it will give us a chance to show him what we are."

Ginny looked down at her lap. "What are we?" Draco could see how unsure she was.

"Shit, Ginny, I thought you understood." He used his index finger to lift her chin so she was looking at him. "Ginevra-"

"You called me Ginevra?!"

"That is your name," he teased gently

"I know. I just really like it, but everyone thinks I hate it. I mean I don't mind Ginny, but..."

He smiled at her. "Ginevra, I love you, and I love Lily. We are a family, and the only reason I haven't asked you to be my wife is because you want it all and I'm not going to ask until I can promise and give you everything you want. Which is really hard because the stuff you want is not something I can buy. But I'm happily working for it because I know you're worth everything I'm doing. And in the meantime, I'm scared to death that you will realize you can do so much better than me."

"Draco, I love you, too!" She paused. "So do we go?"

"Only if you want to," Draco replied.

She bit her lip. "You'll be with me the whole time?"

"If I'm not, Mother will be there," he assured her.

"'Kay, we will go."

"I don't want you to get all stressed out about this. If you change you mind at any time, you just tell me. I don't need him; all I need is you and Lily."

"No Draco, you have really been trying with my family. I can and will do this. By the way, did you have something to do with Lee Jordan showing up at the Joke shop?"

He smirked in response. "Yes. I took the time to talk, really talk, to George and it was clear he was simply feeling lost. He needed a partner in crime; someone who would not try to take over for Fred and who understood the closeness they had. I remember how Jordan was almost always with them in school, so he might be the one to help George over this. And your brother also needs a lay."

Ginny started laughing, "Well, let's let him find that on his own. I don't think either of us want to know any of those details. But honestly, you seem to have won over Mum and George, but Dad's a little more cautious. Hermione seems to understand us, which is saying something seeing how you treated her in school. But you still have Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill left."

"Actually, Charlie doesn't worry me. Percy, I think all I will have to do is take him for lunch and have the right people from the Ministry see us. When he sees the effect of having someone capable of making large political donations socializing with him, he'll be in my pocket. Really Ginny, I'm surprised that he was never corrupted into joining the loyal supporters of Voldemort."

"Believe me, with his love of power, it was a big worry. What are you doing about Ron?"

"Love, I started on him first. I talked with Granger and apologized for the way I treated her in school. She questioned my reasons and I was truthful with her. While we're talking about this Ginny, you realize that I do hold to many of the beliefs I was raised with."

Ginny looked sad as she thought about that. "Yes, I worry about that. I mean, Lily is not really Pure blood."

"Ginny, don't ever say that. Yes, her grandmother was a Mud- Muggle-born, but I don't care; she's your daughter. I don't know if I could love anyone more than her. The fact of the matter is..."

"It will matter," she interjected.

"Ginny, that's not true! We both know that most of our people believe if all four grandparents were magical, then you're Pure blood. True, she's not 100% pure like us, but I don't care."

"Your father will."

"Ginevra, I will make sure he knows I expect him to accept her as if she were my own child. That will be a deal breaker for him and I."

**A/N I just have to say; in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Tom Felton did an AMAZING JOB with his role! It's too bad it was in a Harry Potter role because he will never get the recognition he deserves!**

**I hate to say it, but it is summer and I have other things to do than sit on the computer all day long! However, I will not abandon a story of mine, ever. But I will say this; I do still love feedback and the more I get, the more I want to post. So leave me a review, and if you have a question, ask it. I won't ruin the story to give a reply, but I will respond to every review that is more than 'Good chapter, can't wait for the next one.'**


	18. Why Narcissa Was Placed In Slytherin

**HDNHTB**

**Chapter 18 **

**Why Narcissa Was Placed in Slytherin**

Draco could tell Ginny was nervous because of how she fidgeted. The little things she was doing, like drumming her fingers, smoothing her skirt for the tenth time, or how she kept bitting her lower lip indicated her fragile state of mind. They hadn't even left her apartment yet. He couldn't take it any longer, so he put Lily down and walked over to her, taking both her hands in his. "Ginny, relax! I'll be with you the whole time."

"Draco, you don't understand the effect his actions have had on my life."

"I have no doubt his actions did affect you, but try looking at the positive side of it instead," Draco suggested.

"The positive side of it?"

Draco smiled at her. "Yes. Look, maybe you've never tried, but I'm sure it made you stronger. You learned to question others who have come into your life. I once heard that every person we come into contact with helps shape who we are. I don't know the exact effect Voldemort had on you, but I do know that I love the woman standing in front of me exactly as she is."

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm being childish."

He shook his head. "No! Believe me, I know how intimidating Father can be, but trust me; he would never risk Mother's reaction if he did try something."

"Your mother? That sweet woman who was here on Christmas Eve?"

"Ginny, she is Bellatrix's sister. Trust me; when she's mad, I would rather take my chances with Voldemort pissed at me."

"No!"

"Don't worry, Ginny. She loves you and Lily. In fact, she asked me if it was too soon for her to start referring to herself as Lily's Grandmother."

"She did?"

Draco laughed at Ginny. "Don't you remember me telling you how she was pushing for me to get married and start a family? Well, with you and Lily, she doesn't have to wait the nine long months between when a baby is conceived and when it arrives. And she was thrilled when I mentioned you wanted more children."

"'Kay, let's get this over with." She went to grab the diaper bag.

"Ginny, perhaps you should check your makeup."

"Why? Am I wearing too much?" she said, sounding panicked.

"No, it's just that you looked fine when you first came out, but with all that chewing on your bottom lip most of your lipstick is missing." She blushed, and that had become one of the things that melted his heart.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Manor. Squitty, a house elf, popped into the front hall. "Master Draco, it is good you have returned. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are waiting for you in the family parlour."

Draco nodded, then took Ginny's hand. "He is going to try. No one except family is ever invited into the family parlour." He smiled at her, then led her to the room where his parents were waiting. "Relax, you only have to deal with him. I had your mother, the captain of the scary women's football team, your father, and the dozen brothers you have."

She took a deep breath. "You're an arse."

"At least you know the truth about me." He paused, "But I'm an arse that loves you. You ready?" She nodded. "Here we go."

Draco opened the door to reveal a room that was clearly expensively decorated, yet still had a homey feel to it. It was not what Ginny ever expected in Malfoy Manor. The whole room was done in warm earth tones. Both Narcissa and Lucius rose from their seats on the sofa. Lucius came forward first.

"Draco," he greeted.

"Father, I would like to officially introduce you to Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, you know my father."

Ginny offered her hand with the plan to shake his as she said, "Thank you for inviting me." She almost stumbled over her words, though, as Lucius kissed the top of her hand.

"Ginevra, it's a pleasure to formally meet the woman who has captured Draco's heart."

Narcissa could tell how Ginny felt at a disadvantage, as Lily was in her other arm. "Ginevra, I'm so happy you could come! Let me take Lily for you."

Ginny turned her attention to the other woman. "Thank you, Narcissa." Narcissa had indited Ginny use her first name at Christmas.

Once they all sat down, Lucius and Narcissa in wing chairs and Ginny and Draco on the sofa, Lily let Narcissa know she wanted down and the woman reluctantly let her go. Once on the floor, Lily made a beeline for Lucius and once again pulled herself up to her feet on him, trying desperately to get his attention. Draco gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze as Lucius looked down at Lily and then over at his wife and raised an eyebrow.

Narcissa smiled at her husband, knowing full well that babies were his one weakness. She knew she would never forget the night he came home after finding out that the Dark Lord planned on killing the Potter infant, who was younger than Draco. He would have left the Dark Lord's service that night if it hadn't been for her and Draco. Not because the Dark Lord wanted to kill a Mudblood and a blood traitor, but because He was going after an infant who was defenseless. Lucius had remained in service to Voldemort in order to keep his wife and son safe. This was one of those secrets the spouses never revealed to anyone.

Narcissa could tell this was going to need some help. "Ginevra, tell us something we might not know about you."

Ginny though for a moment, then spoke, "Before I found out about Lily, I had just started playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies."

Lucius, who had picked up Lily to keep her from crying, asked, "Can I assume you played on your house team in school, then?"

"Yes, I made the team as a Chaser in my fourth year, however when our Seeker was unable to play, I played Seeker."

"Seeker, really? Draco, did the two of you ever play against each other?" Lucius asked.

"No. By the time Ginny was playing, I was busy with other tasks," Draco explained as he felt Ginny squeeze his hand. It was her way of letting him know she understood why he did what he did.

"Well, let's get this uncomfortable talk out of the way now. Ginevra, how do you feel about Draco's past?"

Draco looked at Ginny; they had never fully talked about this. Ginny smiled at Draco, then replied, "We were at war, and Draco acted in the only way he could given the beliefs he was raised with. I can no more hold that against him than he can hold my actions against me."

"Yes, but you were on the winning side," Lucius countered.

"From the way I remember it and what I heard after, Draco's actions were, well... not perfect. However, they could have been worse," Ginny offered.

Lucius, who had shifted Lily in his arms as she was falling asleep, then said, "However, if you marry Draco, it's not just him you are joining, but the rest of his family too."

"I know that. Look let's just say your actions towards myself did have an effect on me, and it's something I will never forget. But Draco has shown me a side of him I never believed possible before. I know he cares greatly for both you and your wife, so there must be a reason."

Narcissa could no longer stand it. She rose and headed for her husband. "Lucius, let me take her."

Lucius looked down at the sleeping baby and made a shooing motion at his wife with his hand. "She's fine where she is, dear."

Draco once more squeezed Ginny's hand and smirked at her as his mother looked disappointed about the fact that Lily was sleeping in Lucius' arms and not hers. After a few more minutes of polite conversation, a different house elf appeared and announced dinner would be ready shortly. Narcissa asked, "Ginevra, why don't we take Lily up to the nursery so she can sleep while we eat?" Narcissa then rose to take the baby from Lucius.

"You have a nursery set up?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes. One never knows when someone will visit with a baby," Narcissa explained dreamily.

"Lies, all lies," Draco whispered. "I'm sure the stuff in there won't even hit the store shelves till the season after next."

Meanwhile, Narcissa whispered to Lucius, "Talk to him while we're gone. We'll meet you in the dining room."

"Yes, dear," Lucius said as he handed Lily to his wife. Narcissa then gave him a loving smile.

"Ginevra, come with me," she said as she looked lovingly at Lily.

Draco released his hold on Ginny's hand and watched as the three most important women in his life walked out of the room.

"Draco, I don't have to ask if you're sure about this because I have already seen that you are."

He looked at his father. "Father, before we go any further, there are a couple of things you need to be aware of. First, I need you to understand that you will have be able to be in the same room with Ginny's family and not cause a scene- to get along with them. I know what I'm asking, but I also ask you to think of your grandchildren and how they would feel to see their family fighting. Second, as far as Lily goes, I expect you to treat her as if she were my own child."

Lucius took a moment to think before replying, "You ask a lot."

"I know, but Father, if you think about your feelings for me, you'll understand. I can't begin to explain it, but when Lily was missing I couldn't have been more scared in my life. I would have given anything to know she was safe, and I know I couldn't love my own children any more than I love her."

Lucius held his poker face for a few more seconds, then spoke, "I know, Draco. You have proven your point. I can't promise anything, but I will try. But I need to point something out to you: if you want her treated as if she was your own, first off you would need to adopt her. Then for her to inherit her share of your Malfoy estate, your family will have to live in the same house as your mother and I for one year."

"What?"

"It's an old family curse, or decree, meant to encourage family closeness and loyalty. Will Ginevra be willing to do that?" Lucius asked. Draco looked at the man and wondered if this was one last attempt at getting him to give up. "Draco, it's not just Lily. This would have to happen after each future child is born. Honestly, I thought your mother and grandmother were going to kill each other the year after you were born," he mused.

Draco realized that the curse must be real, not that the facts of it were easy to check. "I will have to talk to Ginny about this. I hope she can accept it."

"She seems strong. I think she will if she really loves you."

Meanwhile, as Narcissa led Ginny to the nursery, she said, "I know about Lucius' actions towards you, Ginevra. However, he loves Draco and he has come to terms with this situation. He would never hurt you or Lily because of how Draco would react." She then smiled at the young woman. "He likes Lily, I can tell. Did you see how he shooed me away from taking her?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised. He also held her when he stopped by the apartment to invite us. She seems to like him."

Narcissa nodded. "It's because of the way he acts disinterested. Babies love being the center of attention, so they go to him to get what they want. Here we are." The door opened revealing the nursery of Ginny's dreams. The room was done in mint green, pale pink and sunshine yellow with hints of baby blue, but it had a clearly feminine feel to it. The furniture was all light colored wood, and the round crib stood in the center of the room. There was a rocking chair and matching ottoman in one corner of the room and shelves of stuffed animals and books along two walls.

"Narcissa, this is beautiful!" Ginny couldn't help but gush.

Narcissa smiled; she knew that Lucius was informing Draco of the Malfoy Condition of Inheritance. She was trying to entice Ginny so the young woman would be willing to live in the Manor for a year. Narcissa knew that Draco would still marry Ginny even if she wasn't willing to stay at the Manor. But she had her own reason for wanting Draco, Ginny and their children to live at the Manor; she wanted to be very close to the grandchildren. The best way for that was if the young family lived under her roof. It simply made more sense to leave young children at home, in their own environment, if Mum and Dad were going out. Then Grandma could spoil them all she wanted!

Later that night, Draco and Ginny had put Lily to bed and were sitting on her sofa, his arm wrapped around her. He wasn't quite ready to tell her about the Condition of Inheritance just yet. "You know, I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

"I really am an arse."

"I could have told you that a long time ago," she teased.

"No Ginny, I mean I have been spending all kinds of time getting your family to see that I really do love you, but I have forgotten about the most important person... you! I have never taken you out on a date."

She turned and looked at him. "That's not true; before you went to New York we went to dinner."

"Ginevra, that was not a date, it was a business dinner. I mean an evening out, just the two of us. Lily could go to your parents' or Mother could come here. And we need to go out. How about Friday night?"

"Draco, we don't have to."

"Ginny, I'm supposed to be showing you what being married to me would be like."

"And you have. Marriage isn't fancy dinners out all the time. It's that stuff we've been doing for over nine months now, the regular day-to-day stuff."

"Not quite, Ginny. Once we are officially a couple, we will be invited out quite often to dinner parties, charity functions, and more business dinners. In fact, I have kind of been thinking that once we get busier that your parents could watch Lily when we have business stuff that Father and Mother would have to be at as well, and Mother could watch her when we do things where it's just the two of us."

"'Kay. Draco, how did Lucius know I like being called Ginevra?"

Draco got a very serious look on his face. "Ginny, I'm about to tell you the biggest family secret." He paused for effect. "When Father was a child he had a nanny who called him Lucie. He hated it, and since then everyone he is on a first name basis with is called by their formal name."

"Oh, but how did he know that I was a Ginevra and not a Virginia, as many think?" she asked.

"He was on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts until after your first year. The name would have stuck with him because you were a Weasley."

"That sounds reasonable. Draco, you were right about the nursery. It was amazing!"

**AN I have another new story up. It's a Ginny / Draco story called My Soul Belongs to You. Please leave me a review... it seems the more reviews I get the more I push Mark to beta for me. BTW you would never want to try to read an unbetaed peice by me.**


	19. Draco Doubles His Efforts

**HDNHTB**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Draco Doubles His Efforts**

On Friday Draco was a bundle of nerves. He had promised himself that today would be all about Ginny and him, and they wouldn't even talk about Lily. Not that he didn't want to, but Ginny needed a night out where she didn't have to think about being a mommy.

When Draco first started making plans for their date, he soon realized that he didn't want this to be like his other dates in the past where he would show off his wealth. No, Ginny was already all too aware of their different backgrounds. She also deserved something different from his cookie cutter style dates. He wanted something that would show her what she meant to him. It took him three days of fruitless planning before he finally showed up at Hermione's office in frustration. "Weasley, I need your help," he said as he entered her office.

Hermione's eyebrows almost touched her hairline. "Please don't tell me you had a fight with Ron or something," she stated.

"No, nothing like that. I'm taking Ginny, just Ginny, out on a date tomorrow night and I don't have a clue where to take her."

"Well, there's always dinner at a nice restaurant."

"NO! I've done that too many times, and this is our first date. It should be special, but nothing seems right. I thought you might have an idea." Draco sat down in the chair across from Hermione. "And it's out if it's something Potter did with her."

Hermione dropped her pen and stared at him. "You don't ask much, do you?"

"Come on, you must have some idea; you're her best friend. I know that you two must have shared secrets, hopes and dreams. Even dream dates and things like that. Just give me something. If you can't give me something, I'll begin to think she and you were doing other things all those nights you shared a room, and trust me; I'm sure you no more want to have me thinking of you naked any more that I want to think about it."

She eyed him up and down. "Malfoy, you're not giving me much space here. It can't be something that would remind her of Harry, either," she sighed.

"Come on, there must be something. Think...please!"

"I can only think of one thing, but you would never do it," Hermione challenged.

"What? I'll do anything!"

Hermione looked at him as if she was almost scared of his reaction to what she was about to say. "I once told Ginny about a holiday my family went on. I also showed her pictures from this place. I had brought them to show Mr. Weasley. We went to Disney World. Ginny loved the idea of fairy tales coming to life and the amusement rides, but you would never do..."

"Do something so Muggle? This is perfect; it will show her that I would do anything for her." He was smiling. "So where is this place?"

Plans were made to go to Disney World. Draco was a little worried about being in the Muggle world, but this was for Ginny. He adjusted time for the date so they could spent the whole day at the place.

As they walked around the amusement park they each questioned the safety of the rides, but after an hour they bit the bullet and started trying them. They both laughed and screamed like small children, but after one ride that had a lot of spinning, Ginny had thrown up and was sitting on a bench with her head hanging down trying hard not to be sick again. Draco had found her a bottle of water and was gently rubbing her back. "If you want we can just look at the shops for a bit."

"That would be good," she replied weakly.

Later that night they watched the fireworks over Cinderella's castle. Ginny was leaning back into Draco's embrace. "Thank you for the perfect day! How did you know I've wanted to come here for years?"

He kissed her temple. "I talked to a Muggle-born you used to room with during the summers. Are you ready to head home now?"

"Yes. I miss Lily so much."

"I still can't believe you let Mother take her to the Manor for the day," Draco declared.

"I can't explain it, but I trust her; she promised nothing would happen and I believe her." They began to walk.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something that I know could change things for us, but it's better to do it now. I have only known about this since we had dinner at the Manor. Honestly, the reason I didn't tell you before now was I was worried about how you might react, and because I don't ever want to lose you."

She stopped and turned towards him. "Draco, you're scaring me now. What is it?"

"Ginny, Father told me at dinner that in order for Lily, and any other children we have, to be able to inherit their share of the Malfoy fortune our family must live at the Manor for the first year after our marriage and for a year after each child comes into the family. Then the children must spend at least two weeks there each year after."

Ginny stood quiet for a long moment. "Lily doesn't need any of the Malfoy money."

"Ginny, I love Lily more than I ever believed possible. I want to adopt her when we marry and it would be cruel to raise her in the lifestyle that being a Malfoy is and then have her have to find her own way as an adult. I never want her to feel any different than the children we have together. Not now, not when she's ten, and not when she's seventeen. Look, we don't have to live there; we and our children will be fine on the Black money alone. All that matters to me is that you're happy."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. After a minute she pulled Draco close to her and wrapped her arms around him. He could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. He simply held her as his heart melted at how she hated to cry in front of anyone. "Why do you love me?"

she asked.

"Why? Because you're my everything, my other half. The things I'm not, you are. You're perfect."

He could feel her shaking her head. "No I'm not. I'm an unwed mother!"

"Ginevra, if you would let me I would change that in a second, but you want it all and I want to give it to you. I understand why you thought you and Potter were going to be together. I'm just so very thankful he was a fool and took off. Merlin, Ginny! Do you realize I just said I'm thankful to Potter?"

She smiled warmly at him."Don't worry, I'll never tell a soul."

"Please don't! I do have my reputation to think about," he said with a mocking, snooty voice.

"Draco, do you think your mother would be upset if we didn't pick Lily up just yet?"

"Upset? Upset, NO! I think that would make her day. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I would love to wake up in your arms." He nodded and got them back to Ginny's apartment as quickly as he could.

As he fell asleep that night, he realized just how perfect their date had been. He wanted her to know what life would be like being married to him. He originally thought about the endless dinner parties, charity functions, and occasional balls they would have to attend, but instead he showed her that they would laugh, that he would hold her hair back when she got sick, that they would be together through all their ups and downs, and the day ends with them happy to simply go to sleep in each other's arms. Sure a part of him would have loved to make love to her, but he had learned from his time with Ginny that it was possible to reach a higher level of intimacy than sex could achieve.

The following morning Ginny and Draco headed to the Manor to pick up Lily. He was still very surprised that she willingly left Lily in the same place as his father, but at the same time he was relieved that she did. For Ginny, what she said about Narcissa was true. She could not explain it, but she trusted the woman. If Narcissa promised nothing would happen to Lily, then Lily would be fine. When they arrived at the Manor they found Lucius alone with the toddler. The former Death Eater was sitting on the floor with her, playing with a set of blocks. Ginny gasped loud enough for Draco to hear. He looked at her and smiled, then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked into the room.

"Good morning, Father," Draco greeted.

Lucius looked up at the young couple. He could see how happy Draco was with Ginny. "Draco, Ginevra, how was your evening?"

Ginny blushed slightly as she realized that Lucius must be thinking they had had sex that night. Draco covered for them, however. "Our evening was very good and we didn't get back till late. It made no sense to come here in the middle of the night to take Lily home."

"I see. Your mother enjoyed her time with Lily a little too much, I'm afraid. She finally slipped into our room around dawn."

"Why, was Lily sick? Or missing me?" Ginny asked, the concern clear in her voice. All she wanted to do was scoop Lily up and away from Lucius.

"No, Narcissa said she just couldn't stop watching Lily sleep. Once she got to bed, Lily woke shortly after. So I decided to take care of her and let Narcissa sleep."

No one ever found out what took place between Lily and Lucius that morning, but it was obvious from then on that Lily had wormed her way into Lucius' heart. The two were thick as thieves after that. It did bother Ginny that Lily liked the man who had handed her to a monster.

A week later, Ginny and Lily had come over to Draco's new place. It was their first time there. The front hall was painted an egg shell white. "Come on in and come see the living room," Draco encouraged. She was expecting a classic bachelor pad look, but was very surprised when Draco opened the door to a room that was done in earth tones, the furniture was all a sandy brown, and any wood was finished in a light colored stain, including the floor. However there was a large area rug with plenty of room for Lily to crawl. Ginny noted how every table's corners in the room were rounded. "Well, what do you think?" Draco asked.

She looked around for another few seconds. "It's not what I expected," she admitted.

"What did you expect?" he asked as he took Lily over to a chest that was against the one wall and began pulling toys out of it for her.

"Everything to be black and green, with a lot of glass and chrome, I guess. But this is very nice, Draco."

He got up and came over to her. "Black and green? Your place isn't all red and gold."

"I know, I just- I'm still in some ways trying to get past my mental image of you that I had before."

"Well, I need this place to be somewhere that you would feel very comfortable."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. "I love you."

"That's good to know." He paused for effect, "because I love you, too." Lily noticed the hugging going on and didn't want to be left out, so she crawled across the room and pulled herself up on Ginny and Draco. He broke away and picked her up. "Ginevra, you know I love Lily, right?"

"Is that what's been going on?" she teased.

"Well, from now on I want one night a month where all evening and night it's just the two of us, you and me. Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind, but what if I need more than one night a month?"

He smirked at her. "Oh Ginny, once we're married, trust me; I will be making love to you every night."

She copied his smirk. "I hope so! I guess I should warn you; I have a very high sex drive."

"I figured as much," he teased. When he saw the offended look on her face, he continued, "You told me yourself you broke your own hymen, and you are a redhead. You know what they say about redheads."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Enough talk like this or I'll forget that I'm a gentleman. Let me show you the rest of the place," he said, taking her hand in his.

The rest of Draco's place was amazing. He stopped at the last door on the second level. "This is the master bedroom, but it's not finished. Ginevra, I want you to do this room for us." He then opened the door to a huge room that was empty and clean. There was a fresh coat of white paint on the walls, but otherwise it was a clean slate.

"But Draco, we won't be living here until a year after we're married."

"Well, yes, but when we want some time alone, I thought we could come here. To be honest, if we were having people over, I would rather it be here without my parents around. I just don't want us to feel like teenagers with parents checking up on us."

"But Draco..."

"I checked into things and there's nothing saying we can't spend time away from the Manor; it only has to be our primary residence. Ginny, I want this room to be the bedroom you have always dreamed of. Cost is no object." He could see she was about to protest. "Please, do it for me. Make me happy on this one!"

She got a mischievous look on her face. "So it can be all red and gold?"

"Ginny, if you wanted it purple with orange polka dots, I wouldn't care! As long as I get to see you naked in this room, that's all I care about!" She blushed bright red, again.


	20. Dealing With The Brothers Grim

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Dealing With the Brothers Grim**

Draco decided it was time to face Ron, so he had Ginny invite the Mudblood over and he headed to Ron's place. Hermione knew what was about to take place in her home. Now Draco waited for the door to be answered. When Ron pulled the door open he was still chewing what Draco guessed was part of the sandwich Ron held in his hand.

Ron swallowed hard. "What do you want?"

"To talk about Ginny and Lily," Draco replied as he reminded himself that Ginny and Lily were all that mattered.

"You're not going away any time soon, are you?" Ron asked as he moved away from the door.

Draco assumed this was Ron's way of inviting him in. "I'm never going away, unless Ginny asks me to," he explained, stepping past his reluctant host.

"You're nowhere near good enough for her," Ron stated, standing in his all-too-Muggle-looking living room with his arms folded across his chest.

"We finally agree on something. However, as much as I know I'm not good enough for her, I can't stop the fact that I love her, and by some miracle she loves me. Weasley, I want to marry your sister."

Ron huffed. "I've heard that before."

Draco pictured himself advancing on Ron, but didn't move. "Let's get one thing straight; we both know I'm nothing like Potter, and I have never wanted to be. That means that when I say I'm here for the long run I mean it. I'm not going to leave Ginny because I'm bored, or because it suddenly got all to real for me."

"Ginny's been through a lot."

"I know, and it only made her stronger. Look, if I could I would go back and protect her from everything that has ever hurt her... with the exception of Potter." Ron looked shocked. "Because without Potter there would be no Lily! And she is the only person I want to protect more than Ginny."

"This is all about Harry somehow; about being better than him, isn't it?" Ron accused.

"I know why you say that. However, you're wrong; this is about Ginny, Lily, and me."

"What happens when he comes back? He's going to want to be a part of Lily's life," Ron pointed out.

Draco finally took a seat. "I guess so, but that will depend on when he returns. If Lily is old enough and mature enough to make her own choices, it will be her place to decide. If not, it will be up to Ginny. But I will only give him one chance; if he takes off again I will never let him anywhere near either of them. I will not allow him or anyone else to ever hurt either one of them."

Ron sat down in the chair across from Draco. "Bloody hell! I can't believe I'm about to be your brother in law."

Draco leaned forward. "There's more, Ron." He used Ron's given name on purpose. "You and Hermione are Lily's godparents. I want to adopt Lily, but for that I need your approval."

Ron sighed deeply. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why?" Draco couldn't reason why he was unsure of that.

"Because you took the Dark Mark!"

"Do you understand why I took that mark?"

"Because you wanted to be just like your father," Ron concluded, sounding like a two year old.

"No, because my mother would have been killed. I would have done anything to keep her safe. The things I would and did do for her can't even begin to come close to what I would do to keep Ginny and Lily safe."

"Could you walk away from them to keep them safe?"

He shook his head. "That's the only thing I could never do, only because I wouldn't be able to protect them then."

Ron looked at him for a long time. "You understand something Harry never really got; that people are stronger together than apart. You're not my first choice, but you're better than the natural choice. Just don't expect me to become your best friend or anything."

"So you don't mind if I marry her?"

"Yes I mind! But I will deal with it. And for the record I never want to hear about... well, as far as I'm concerned, any of your children will be hatched!"

Draco smirked. "Fine, but the same goes for you and Hermione. No details, no comments, and everyone's happy."

One month later, Draco sat in his office back at Malfoy Holdings He was between meetings when the door opened and in walked Ginny's two oldest brothers. They made an intimidating pair; both were tall and Bill's scars gave him the illusion of being very menacing. Charlie was clearly the strongest of the family, but it stood to reason because of all the time he spent working with dragons.

"Draco," Bill said, "We understand that you plan on marrying Ginny."

Draco got the feeling they were not happy. He needed to be very careful. "That's what I hope to do."

Charlie crossed his arms and a burn scar glistened in the light. "What makes you think you're good enough for our little sister?" he questioned Draco in an angry voice.

Draco rose out of his chair. "I know I'm nowhere good enough for her, but I love her with everything I am."

"And you think that's enough?" Bill asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

Draco was not prepared for this; both men at once, and clearly mad. He knew he didn't dare hurt them or Ginny would never forgive him. "I can only hope that that's enough," Draco said meekly.

Charlie looked at Bill. "Should we let him have it?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles. Draco hated to admit it, but he was sweating.

At that moment, Lucius walked in and took a look at the scene. "What's going on here?"

"We're dealing with the man who thinks he can marry our sister," Bill replied.

"Oh. Well, if you must. However, I should warn you that if you try to cause any permanent damage I will have to intervene. He is after all the only hope for the Malfoy family to continue." Lucius then took a seat on Draco's sofa and looked at the men. "Carry on then."

Draco couldn't believe his father was going to sit back and watch as the two brothers did whatever they were planning on doing to him! "Now wait just one minute here," he said, the panic clear in his voice as the two slowly advanced on him. " As I said, I love Ginny and Lily and I know I'm not even close to being good enough for her. But I plan on spending my life showing her how lucky I am to have her."

They had him cornered now and Draco was looking frantic as he looked form Bill to Charlie and then to his father. It was in that moment that Bill started laughing. "I think he's had enough!"

Both brothers relaxed and smiled. "Calm down, Draco! We were just having some fun. We're both okay with you marrying Gin. Just treat her right," Charlie cautioned.

"After we heard about everything you have been doing to win over our family, we feel you must really love her and that's all we want for her," Bill said and offered his hand to shake Draco's.

Charlie smiled. "Sorry mate, but it was all in fun! The twins had that one planned since Ginny's first boyfriend, but George felt with all the time you and he spent together, he couldn't do it to you."

"Um, thanks?" was all Draco could say.

"Well, we have to be off before Mum hears we're in London and didn't stop in to see her first." Bill paused, "Oh, one other thing; will you ask Gin already? The rest of the women in the family are going nuts."

Draco, still feeling like a fool, replied, "Yeah, soon." The brothers then headed for the door.

"Lucius."

"Mr. Malfoy." They both nodded towards Lucius, then walked out of the office.

"Thanks for your help," Draco spat at his father.

Lucius laughed. "Draco, you don't understand how siblings work. The second I entered the room I knew you were in no real harm. Think about it; if they had done anything to you, they would have had Ginevra to deal with. Not a position they or even myself have any desire to be in."

"They're her brothers, though. What would she do to them."

"Oh Draco, I have heard of the things your sweet Ginevra is capable of from Severus. I'm quite sure they would get an unforgettable tongue lashing and then...well, if she is like most women, she would have gone to the wives and told them what happened. The wives would deal with them by using the most unpleasant consequences any man faces once married. And Ginevra's hands would be clean."


	21. The Proposal

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 21**

**The Proposal**

Draco had done it! He won over Ginny's family! The road was clear; now he needed to plan how to ask her to be his wife. He first thought to ask her on the day they met as adults would be good, but that was Lily's birthday. That wouldn't work; that was Lily's day. As he thought some more, he realized he wanted to be more than some guy in Ginny's life before Lily's birthday.

Draco arrived back at Ginny's apartment after dropping Lily off at the Burrow. He hadn't told Ginny any of his plans; he just told her she would only need to dress casual. It was a warm spring day, so she wore jeans and a blue button-down shirt. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Good. I need you to wear this." He showed her a blindfold.

"Draco, whats up?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's a surprise." She nodded and he stepped closer to her. As she turned around, he tied it around her head. "It's not too tight, is it?"

"No, it's fine."

"Good. Now I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to Apparate." He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight.

When they landed on the platform, he led her to the Hogwarts Express and guided her up the steps into the train. "Draco, I have the feeling I should know where I am," she explained.

"All in good time, Ginevra." He guided her to a compartment that was filled with red roses and white lilies.

"It smells like heaven, Draco."

He smiled to himself and got her to sit down. "I'm going to take off the blindfold now, but can you keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?" She smiled and nodded. After removing the blindfold Draco knelt down on one knee, pausing halfway to steal a kiss. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." As her eyes opened, they darted around and she looked a little confused. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have known of you most of my life, but this last year, I have come to know you. You're the woman who looks great in anything. You're the most refreshing woman I have ever known. You have one hell of a temper, yet I could talk about you forever. I know wherever you are, that is my home, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. You're more than everything I have ever wanted and everything I need. Ginevra, I want you to be my wife, my partner, and the mother to all of our children. Will you marry me?"

She had a tear slipping down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, oh yes!"

After kissing her soundly, Draco reached into his pocket and removed a ring box. He was still on one knee. He opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen. It had a channel setting with baguette diamonds. Crossing over it were two delicate arms that held the main stone and each arm had six smaller diamonds. The whole setting was in silver. He pulled it out of the box and took hold of her hand, sliding it down her finger. "I can't wait until we're married!"

"Me too! But Draco, why the Hogwarts Express?" She looked around the compartment again. "I mean, it looks wonderful..."

"Why? Because Ginny, we're in the exact compartment you were in on your way to Hogwarts for your sixth year. This is where I first knew I wanted you for more than just a shag. After seeing you here, you filled my mind all the time."

"Oh, Draco!" She kissed him with more passion than ever before. Draco knew he had never been kissed like this on the Hogwarts Express!

When they finally broke apart Draco rested his head on her forehead. "Do you want to head to the Burrow to tell your mother?"

"Yes, and then to the Manor to tell yours!"

"Let's go!" He went to lead her out, but she stopped and reached out to the flowers. "Ginny, by the time we return to your apartment they'll all be there for you. I promise." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, my baby's getting married!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged Ginny. Then she pulled away from her daughter and looked at Draco. "Welcome to the family, Draco dear." She hugged him too. "Oh Ginny, we have so much to plan! Have you given..."

"MUM! It just happened! Before we plan the wedding, we would like to tell the rest of the family, and Narcissa and Lucius."

"Oh. Yes, of course. You'll have to forgive me; it's not every day my daughter gets engaged."

"No, just three sons so far."

Molly pretended she didn't hear Ginny's comment. "So, what else are you planning for tonight besides visiting the Manor?"

"Nothing official. I wasn't sure how long telling everyone would take," Draco explained.

"Well, why don't you leave Lily here for the night?"

"I think Narcissa..." Ginny started.

"Ginny, I think Lily will be fine here. Mother can see her another time. Mrs. Weasley..."

"We're family now! Molly or Mum is fine," Molly insisted.

"Molly, we'll collect Lily tomorrow, around noon."

As they walked out to the Apparation point, Ginny asked, "Draco, why did you cut me off?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Love, we don't want your mother to feel that my mother is taking over or replacing her. She wanted to keep Lily tonight, and remember what I said about time for the two of us. Don't you think tonight is one of those nights?"

"I guess. I just know your mother will be hurt if we don't bring Lily."

He shrugged. "So we make it up to her. How about for Lily's birthday we have everyone over to the townhouse for a party for Lily. It will mean the world to Mother to be there."

She looked concerned. "Do you think they will all be willing to do that?"

"They all know it's what we want, so I think they will try. Besides, that's the final thing you wanted: big family get-togethers for our children. The only way you can see that it will work is to see it happen. We should head to the Manor now."

They arrived at the Malfoy home and headed for the family parlor. When they entered, they found Lucius nursing a drink and Narcissa working on a cross-stitch. Lucius rose upon seeing the young couple. He hadn't voiced it, but each time he saw Ginny he was becoming more fond of her. "Draco and Ginevra! What do we owe this visit to?"

Narcissa took one look at them and dropped her work. "They're getting married!" she said, the excitement clear in her voice. "It's about time! Draco, I thought you were never going to ask!" she chastised Draco as she hugged him, then moved on to Ginny. "Congratulations!" she said as she hugged Ginny. "Let me see the ring!" She took hold of Ginny's hand and gasped. "Lucius, he has better taste than even your own excellent taste." She was giving no one a chance to speak. "Oh, we have so much to plan!"

"Narcissa, my dear, could you allow them a moment to think, or speak?" Lucius requested.

"Thank you, Father," Draco commented as he shook Lucius' hand.

"I never dreamed of anything this stunning," Ginny confessed to Narcissa.

Lucius took hold of Ginny's left hand and looked the ring over. "Only the best for a Malfoy bride. Welcome to the family, Ginevra."

She could tell he was being sincere. "Thank you, Lucius." She didn't know what else to say; she still feared him a little.

"This calls for some champagne," Lucius announced.

"Where's Lily?" Narcissa asked.

"We left her at the Burrow with Ginny's mother," Draco informed her.

After spending an hour or so at the Manor, Ginny and Draco headed over to the townhouse. "We're getting married!" Ginny stated, more to herself than Draco, as she was still trying to get used to the idea. She looked down at the amazing ring on her finger. She truly loved it.

"I think we need to return the ring. You have hardly taken your eyes off of it and it's taking away from the time you should be spending looking at me," he teased as he handed her a glass of wine.

"You come within five feet of this ring and I'll remind you of my Bat-Bogey hex," she shot back.

Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm pleased you like it so much. I worried you might think it was too much."

"Oh it is, but in a good way! I think your father is going to have to spend some time at the jeweler's. Your mother spent more time looking at the ring than me."

"Father enjoys spoiling Mother. I don't think he'll mind too much."

**A/N Okay I really want to hear what you thing of this chapter! And I have another Ginny Draco story posted it's called My Soul Belongs To You, check it out!**


	22. Lily's First Birthday

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 20**

**Lily's First Birthday**

The next week was busy for Ginny and Draco, for along with planning Lily's first birthday party, they had to tell the rest of Ginny's family the engagement news. Also, on Wednesday night they were invited to dinner at Pansy and Theodore's home. Ginny found that when Theo wasn't making fun of her he could be very charming, and Pansy was rather nice too. As worried as she was about dinner with the Notts, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling about Lily's birthday party.

She didn't voice her worries to Draco, but she did picture the party turning into something from the final battle. In fact, the only person who she had mentioned her worries to was Andromeda; someone who could understand Ginny's fears. Andromeda offered to come over to to help be a buffer.

Plans were carefully organized so that Molly and Arthur would come over an hour early to spend a little time with Lily without everyone else around. Draco wanted to have house elves take care of all the preparations, but gave in to Ginny's request to do it herself.

The morning of the party, Ginny and Lily arrived at the townhouse and she set straight to work on the food. Draco had already taken care of the dining room, changing it from its' neutral yet formal decor to a pink party room! He took Lily to a nearby play park to keep her out of Ginny's hair.

Two hours before Ginny's parents were to arrive, Draco and Lily returned. "Ginny, we're back!" he called out upon entering.

Ginny came out of the kitchen and was shocked at how dirty Lily was. "What happened?"

Draco smirked. "Somebody likes playing in the sand!" One look at Ginny told Draco he had better say something more. "Don't worry, love. That's why we're back now; I was going to give her a bath."

Ginny's arms were still crossed. "You better!"

"Don't worry! I have everything under control. Has the cake arrived?"

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago," Ginny replied, looking a little more relaxed.

As Draco put his and Lily's shoes away, he asked. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," Ginny answered. "Now get a move on! I would like her to nap for at least an hour before everyone arrives; then you can look at the cake yourself. I don't want her seeing it until later." She headed back into the kitchen.

Once Draco finished bathing Lily and putting her down for a nap, he found his way into the kitchen. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"Could you taste the punch and tell me what you think?"

Draco willingly helped himself to a glass. After tasting it, he declared, "It's perfect."

"Really? I was thinking about adding a couple drops of love potion to it, just so things go smoothly," she admitted.

Draco walked over to Ginny and pulled her into his arms, then made direct eye contact. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

She looked at him skeptically. "Do you remember the first day we met, in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Of course. I saw the most beautiful girl there, and then she defended Scar Head."

A smirk flashed across Ginny's face. "After our dads...you know, I have been picturing a reenactment of that in the dining room tonight."

"I promise it won't happen," he assured her.

It was, of course, each of the Weasleys' first visit to the townhouse. They all seemed to like it enough, but the event moved into high gear when Lucius and Narcissa arrived. Lily had been paying different family members little visits and was carefully taking a couple of steps between Uncle George and Grandpa. She was standing between Arthur's legs, telling him a story (in baby talk), when Lucius and Narcissa walked in.

"I don't believe you have formally met everyone," Draco addressed his parents.

"That's correct," Narcissa offered.

"Well, let's see... Mother, Father, you of course know Molly and Arthur."

There were cool nods between the elders.

"Then we have Percy Weasley; he works at the Ministry, Charlie; he works with dragons, George is the owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and you know Ronald and his wife, Hermione."

"An excellent opportunity to meet everyone," Lucius said.

At the sound of Lucius' voice, Lily turned around, her eyes sweeping the room. Once she spotted him, she walked straight over to him, then did her trademark pulling on his robes to get him to pick her up.

Lucius couldn't resist and scooped her up. He spent the better part of the afternoon with her on his lap, enjoying watching Arthur squirm as the man's granddaughter demanded to return to his lap each time he tried to put her down. This was better than he could have dreamed! He was getting a rise out of Arthur without even trying! Lily would have to be rewarded somehow for this!

After Ginny's older brothers had left, it was only Ron and Hermione, Arthur and Molly, and Lucius and Narcissa left. Narcissa asked. "Forgive me Ginny, and correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a couple more brothers?"

"Only Bill, his wife Fleur, and their daughter were not here; they live, for the most part, in France," Ginny explained. "And we lost Fred in the final battle. Would anyone care for tea?"

In the kitchen, Ginny felt relieved at how well the day had gone. Once she finished setting up the tea tray, she headed back to the living room.

"You can't honestly expect that a backyard party would be acceptable for a wedding!" Narcissa chirped.

"Of course it is! Both Bill's and Ron's weddings were there. Hermione, it was lovely, wasn't it?" Molly asked, for backup.

"For the number of guests we would be talking about, I don't think it would be big enough," Lucius calmly commented.

"Well, I guess the guest list will have to be pared down. Ginny has always said she wanted a wedding at home," Arthur insisted.

"A Malfoy guest list doesn't get 'pared down!'" Narcissa declared, slightly offended.

Draco glanced over and saw Ginny standing in the doorway, clearly getting upset.

"What my daughter wants, she's going to get!" Arthur finished forcefully.

"You can't possibly think Ginevra would want a wedding like what you're thinking of, instead of a grand affair!" Narcissa pushed.

"It's Ginny's day, and she has always said that's what she wanted," Molly shot back.

"Perhaps, when she believed that was all she could hope for," Narcissa insinuated.

"She's my baby, and she will get what she's always dreamed of!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's Draco's wedding too!" Lucius pointed out.

Ginny turned and headed back to the kitchen. By the time Draco got there, she was shuddering with tears. Draco walked over and put his arms around her.

"Didn't I tell you this would never work!" she sobbed.

"Ginny, it's going just fine."

"No it's not! They're fighting!" she cried.

"Ginny, relax!" Draco soothed.

"I think Lily and I should leave." She then went to pull off her ring.

"STOP! Stop right there." He took hold of her hands.

"Draco, I told you this would never work!" she screamed at him.

"Listen to me for one minute! What are they fighting over?"

"Us!"

"Yes, Ginny, us! And what they believe will make us happy! They're not fighting about government or money or even blood status. They're arguing because they each think they know best what will make us happy! Why do you think they're fighting?"

"Because that's what Weasleys and Malfoys do when they're in the same room!"

"Ginny, you need to talk to Pansy; the Parkinsons and Notts have known each other and have been friends for years, yet still it came to a point where they called off the wedding because of the fighting over the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Their families, just like ours, were fighting for what they believed was best to make the engaged couple happy. Ginny, they have tried hard for us all afternoon, and they've done well. Really, today has gone better than I had hoped for, but if it will make you feel better, I'll go fix it right now!" He let go of her one hand and pulled her to the living room.

The bickering was still going on. "Didn't a Weasley backyard wedding end in a fiasco once?" Lucius was asking.

"Excuse me!" Draco hollered. "I'm only going to say this once; our wedding day is OURS and the only people who need to be happy with it is US! This is Ginevra's day, and it will be only what SHE wants, NOT what someone is pushing or pressuring her to do! The first person who pushes her in any way will be the first person off the guest list! Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone looked shocked at Draco's outburst, not knowing what to say. However, his mother Narcissa looked at Ginny and could tell she had been crying. "Ginevra, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Draco pulled her close to him. "She's upset because of your bickering. She was ready to call everything off, but I'm not willing to lose Ginny, and I will not stand for anything that will upset her again. Push me and you will find yourself cut out of our lives!"

"I'm only worried about what Ginny wants!" Molly defended her actions.

"That right there is the problem." The tension was clear in his voice. "Only Ginny knows what she wants! You have made your mind up about that based on something she said years ago. She has changed; she has a child and her hopes and dreams may have changed."

Arthur and Ron sat in shock as Molly stayed quiet, allowing Draco to speak to her like that.

Everyone muttered their apologies. Draco then whispered to Ginny, "Do you need a minute to freshen up?"

She nodded, stepped out of the room, and went back to the kitchen. After washing her face, Hermione entered the room.

"Ginny, are you okay?" she asked.

Ginny only nodded in reply.

"I can't believe he spoke to Molly like that, and got away with it!" Hermione stated.

"I know!"

"Ginny, you're very lucky he loves you so much."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, confused.

Hermione laughed. "I just mean I don't think you'll ever have to worry about him taking off on you."

Later that evening, Lily sat playing with some of the gift wrap that was left while Draco and Ginny sat together on the sofa. "It's already been out there, so what type of wedding do you want?"

"I have a few ideas, but now I have so much work ahead of me. I don't think our mothers will want to try and help. I think it will take a long time to plan."

"How long?" Draco asked as he played with Ginny's hair.

"Well, I always wanted a spring wedding, so there's no way it will happen this spring."

"So, you're saying a year?" he groaned.

"I guess."

"So, after what I said earlier, I'll have to wait. I've been thinking; I want to use my Black money to pay for our wedding. That way you only have to worry about keeping us happy."

"'Kay."

"But Ginny, soon the news will come out about us. Not only is there my past to worry about, but because of the Malfoy money and former connections, there could be a risk to you and Lily now. I want you to think about moving in here."

"But-" Ginny went to protest.

"Hear me out. We will each have our own room, and I will keep my promise about waiting. We both know that after the wedding we have to live at the Manor for a year, so this would give us time alone as a family and... I don't want you to have to leave Lily to go to work. Ginevra, I'm willing to take an Unbreakable Vow about not leaving you."

"Draco, you don't have to do that! I know you're not going anywhere. We'll move in!"

"Really?" He seemed very surprised.

"Yes, Draco. I know for sure you're not going anywhere."

"I never thought it would be this easy to convince you!" he admitted happily.


	23. Life With The Malfoy's

**A/N To the reviewer who goes by Angel, I'm sorry you feel that way! However I think you don't fully understand Ginny's point of view. She was not giving up because of one fight, she was seeing the argument as what would happen at any function where both her and Draco's family were at. She did not want her children to grow up watching every birthday become a war between their family. She would rather have given up on her own happiness then see her children go through that.**

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 21**

**Life With the Malfoys**

Draco was, of course, pleased that Ginny and Lily moved into the townhouse, but at times it could be very frustrating. Like when, after having made out with her, he would later run into her in the hall on the way back from the loo. She would be wearing something short that showed her legs and he knew there was no bra underneath that nightie. He quickly lost count of the number of nights he had to take matters into his own hands, alone. Or, once in a while she would sleep in his bed, so to have her so close was the greatest gift and the worst form of torture at the same time. Most nights that she stayed in his room she would spend a great deal of the night draped over him. To be so close was very **hard** on him!

But Draco wouldn't have changed it for anything. Daily he was amazed at the amount of joy he felt at the little everyday things, like her cooking dinner for their little family, the sound of Lily running to meet him at the door when he arrived home after work, or the way the living room always had toys from one end to the other, until Lily's bedtime. Even knowing he never needed to worry about having a date for anything... it was replaced with who would watch Lily for them instead. With Ginny's large family, that was never really an issue.

Ginny, for her part, slowed down with the work for the joke shop, and what she did now could be done from home most of the time, usually while Lily slept. She also worked on planning her and Draco's wedding. She knew Narcissa was right; a backyard wedding at the Burrow wouldn't be fitting. She knew she needed something more formal. She finally decided that the ceremony would take place in the ballroom at the Manor. The reception would take place on the grounds under a starlit sky.

Ginny had been very surprised at how well Draco's threat about anyone pushing her to do anything with the wedding had worked. In fact, it worked a little too well. She knew at times she was in over her head and wished Narcissa could help her out, and she practically had to drag her mother with her to a designer about a wedding gown. In the wizarding world, all wedding dresses were custom made.

Ginny chose a formal color theme of black and white, and the guest list was quickly climbing to the four hundred mark. She asked Luna, Hermione, and a few cousins to be bridesmaids. She and Draco were going to go the traditional route for the nuptials; however, at the end of the ceremony there would be the finalization of Draco's adoption of Lily.

One week before the wedding, Ginny, Draco, and Lily moved into the Manor. Draco had to admit; he admired Ginny's bravery. He knew she still wasn't that fond of his father, but she was willing to do this for him, and their children. It was the day they moved in that Lily had taken off and found Lucius in his study, where the two shared a nap together.

It was the next day that there was a shift in Ginny's understanding of Lucius Malfoy. Draco was at the office and Ginny had laid Lily down for her nap. When she returned to the nursery, Lily was nowhere to be seen! Ginny remained calm at first, for there were many house elves about, and perhaps Narcissa had returned and taken Lily, but after an initial search Ginny decided to check with Lucius, who was also working from home for the day.

She knocked on the door to his study.

"Come in," came his voice from the other side of the door.

Ginny slowly opened the door. Her father-in-law-to-be sat at his large desk. Ginny remained standing in the doorway. "Lucius, is Lily in here with you?"

He looked mildly surprised. "No, why do you ask?"

"I put her down for a nap a couple of hours ago and when I returned to the nursery, she was gone! I thought maybe she found her way in here, like yesterday."

"Did you check with Narcissa?"

"The house elves told me she hasn't returned yet and they haven't seen Lily."

"Squiggy!" Lucius bellowed.

A house elf appeared instantly. "How can Squiggy be of service to Master Malfoy?"

"Lily is missing. I want an inventory of all the doors and windows. Are any open?"

The elf nodded and took off.

"Relax, Ginevra. I'm sure she's just wandering in the house," Lucius assured her.

A minute later, Squiggy reappeared. "Master Malfoy, Miss Lily is not in the house, and the door of the library was left open."

"I want the grounds searched! Ginevra and I will assist." He then turned to Ginny. "She most likely will come to one of us before an elf."

Ginny stood frozen.

"What?" Lucius barked at her.

"The lake!" she exclaimed, terror-stricken.

He grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and led her to a door that led outside. "I'll head there first and if she's not there, I will place a charm on it so it will freeze and then that danger will be gone. You head towards the library and if you reach it before finding Lily, look around at what would attract her. Go on from there, and if you find her, send up a green spark signal. If you need help, send a red one."

Ginny nodded and they took off in different directions. Twenty minutes later, Ginny found Lily standing in a paddock with Lucius' new, young, unbroken stallion. The jet black beast was clearly upset and kept raising himself up on his hind legs, unhappy about his visitor. Lily didn't realize the danger she was in and was just trying to get closer to the horsey! Ginny climbed through the fence and tried to reach Lily, but the horse only became more upset. Ginny was scared that if she tried the Petrificus Totalis Charm, the animal would fall and land on Lily. Instead, she shot red sparks into the air. Before she even finished lowering her wand, Lucius appeared at her side.

He took a look at the scene. "He shows a dislike for the color red. Stay here," he ordered Ginny. _Lily_ _and I both have red hair, s_he thought. Lucius calmly walked into the paddock and placed himself between Lily and the horse. He then pulled out his wand and calmed the animal down Lucius then turned and picked Lily up and walked out of the enclosure. "You never told us she could open doors already."

"She can't!" Ginny cried, thankful her daughter was safe.

He nodded, then handed her to Ginny. "Perhaps you should both head in and freshen up."

Ginny nodded and took Lily back to the house. An hour later, after cleaning Lily and herself up, she decided she should thank Lucius for his help, so she and Lily headed back to Lucius' study. Ginny knocked but received no answer, so she opened the door enough to see inside the room. She was pleased Lily was looking the other way because she saw Lucius whipping a house elf. She quickly shut the door and headed back to Lily's room.

A couple hours later, Draco returned home from his last day of work before the wedding. He found Ginny in the playroom with Lily. "Hello, love," he greeted Ginny.

"Draco," Ginny replied.

The way she spoke told Draco something was up. He chose to put the matter he wanted to talk about to the side. "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at Lily, then rose and led Draco away from the girl. "Your father, that's what's wrong!"

"What happened? What did he do?"

"I went to speak to him to thank him for some assistance he gave me earlier when Lily wandered out of the house. I found him brutally whipping a house elf!" She paused.

"Ginny, you need to understand-"

"No Draco, I have seen your father mad before, but today he was well past that point! What if Lily had seen that? It would have scarred her for life."

Draco was surprised at what he was hearing. "Ginny-"

"Draco, what could the elf have done to make him that mad?"

"Ginevra, I cannot answer for him. I think you need to talk to him yourself. I'm sure he has good reason," he reassured her. "Go now; I'll stay with Lily."

Ginny really didn't want to speak to him, but Draco was right; she needed to do this. She headed for the third time that day to find Lucius. He was in the family parlour with Narcissa.

"Ginny, Lucius told me about Lily's trip on the grounds today. Is she alright?"

Ginny smiled at Narcissa. "Yes Narcissa, she's fine. In fact, she and Draco are up in the playroom right now. Lucius, may I speak to you in private?"

Narcissa's eyebrows shot to the roof.

"By all means. To my study?" he suggested.

"That would be fine," Ginny said coldly.

Once they arrived in the study and the door closed, Ginny began. "I haven't told Draco yet, but I'm here to tell you we will not be living in the Manor. As soon as it can be arranged, we will return to the townhouse."

"Ginevra, what brought this up?"

"I returned here earlier with Lily to thank you for your help today. You were so engrossed in whipping that house elf that you never heard me knock. I can't risk Lily walking in on something like that!"

Lucius looked her up and down. "Do you know why I was beating that house elf?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"I think it does!" Lucius roared back. "She was being punished because not two days earlier all the house elves were reminded of the house rules that needed to go into place with a toddler living in the Manor. She left the door open that Lily used to leave the house!"

"She forgot and she's old!" Ginny screamed.

"Do you realize that at this moment we have a large number of strangers coming and going, and Lily is, no matter what we think, still Harry Potter's daughter. The people I once associated with will know this property well, and with all the comings and goings, they could be here undetected. The danger Lily could have been in was far greater than an untamed horse! The house elves must know that accidents of forgetfulness will not be allowed. However, if I feel the need to punish an elf like that again, I will wait until Lily is not here."

Ginny was in shock; his anger earlier was for fear of what could have happened to Lily! "I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that. Forgive me." She turned to leave the room.

"Ginevra?"

She paused and turned back towards him.

"I like that you came to me and we could talk about this freely. Please do not hesitate to do it again if you feel the need."

"Of course. And we will be staying," Ginny concluded.

She then headed back up to the playroom, where Narcissa had joined Draco and Lily.

Draco looked up at Ginny and smiled. "Mother, would you mind watching Lily while I talk to Ginny?"

"Of course not. You two go on; we'll meet you in the dining room," Narcissa replied.

Draco rose and headed towards Ginny. "Let's go talk." Once they were in his sitting room, he asked, "How did it go with Father?"

Ginny smiled. "I have a better understanding of him now."

"Things are fine between you and him?"

"Yes," she assured him.

"Good. Ginny, thank you for trying with him. I wanted to talk to you about something." He sounded nervous.

"Sure. What is it?" She came over and sat beside him.

"Ginny, I had Mr. Wilkes from the office do some checking, and he found where Harry is." He then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to Ginny.

She stared at the envelope.

Draco rose to leave her alone. "I'll see you down at dinner."

She grabbed his hand. "Draco, thank you, but... I don't need this."

"Ginny, Lily needs to know her father."

"She knows her father; his name is Draco Malfoy, and he has been here for her very step of the way. Harry is nothing to her other than someone she shares some common DNA with." She then rose and walked over to the fireplace. "Do you know this location?"

"I know the country, but that's it."

Ginny pulled out her wand and set the envelope on fire. "Then we don't need to think about it."

He rose and came over to her. "Lily will have questions one day. What do we tell her?"

"The truth; that you're her dad in every way that matters. If she ever asks straight out, will be honest with her. If after hearing the truth about him she wants to know him, I'm sure this Mr. Wilkes can find him again."

"Are you sure?"

"Of you, without a doubt." She paused. "Do you realize that in six days' time we'll be married?"

He pulled her into his arms. "You don't know how long I have been counting the seconds." His voice was husky and his meaning clear.

**A/N Sorry it took So long to update! But please leave me a review!**


	24. It All Begins With The Dress

**Chapter 22**

**It All Begins With the Dress**

The next day Ginny, Lily, Molly, Narcissa, and Andromeda went to the designer's shop to ensure the last of the dress alterations were perfect.

Andromeda had become a great help to Ginny with the wedding arrangements. She knew Narcissa well enough to deal with her, yet having lived a much humbler life she could assist Ginny in making choices that would keep both families happy.

Molly and Narcissa were getting along much better now as well. They had common ground; being upset with Draco over the fact that they couldn't interfere with the wedding plans, and their feelings for Lily. At first Molly had felt threatened by Narcissa, but soon came to understand that Narcissa felt as strongly about Lily as she did. There was now a healthy competition for the toddler's attention.

When Ginny stepped out of the fitting room in the completed dress, all three women gushed.

"Ginevra, it stunning!" Narcissa said.

"Ginny, you look lovely!" Andromeda stated.

"Oh, it's really happening! My baby's getting married!" Molly declared, tears welling up.

"Miss Weasley, it looks perfect to me. Do you see anything you want adjusted?" the designer asked.

Ginny looked at the three ladies with her. "What do you ladies think?"

Narcissa rose and came closer, inspecting the dress from all sides. "How does it feel?"

"Good," Ginny replied.

"Bend over. We need to be sure nothing will fall out," Narcissa instructed.

Ginny did as she was told. Nothing escaped.

"I think it's good. I'll just go change back," Ginny said. Minutes later, Ginny stepped back out. "I want to take it with me."

Both the designer's and Narcissa's eyebrows flew up to their hairlines. "Miss Weasley, we will deliver it for you; it's no problem," the designer assured her.

"I know, but call me silly, I want it with me," Ginny insisted. She looked at the women in the room. "What could go wrong? We're heading straight to the Manor."

Well, a short time later, Ginny regretted her decision to take the dress. They had been out of the shop for three minutes when they were across the street from some boys playing with fireworks bought at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. One flew right into the garment bag Ginny was carrying, and just like that, the dress was ruined! There was no way to repair it.

"We need to find a replacement, Ginevra," Andromeda finally said after five minutes of sobbing by Ginny. "What about your mother's gown?"

"Arthur and I eloped!" Molly interjected.

"Would you like to try on mine?" Narcissa offered.

"I guess so. The wedding is five days away; we have to do something," Ginny agreed, then blew her nose.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny stood in front of her mother, the Black sisters, and Hermione.

Narcissa sadly shook her head. "You lack the height to pull off this style."

"I'm glad you said it. I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Ginny said. She looked at the other women.

"What am I going to do?"

Hermione carefully spoke, "Some of the Muggle shops will sell their samples off the floor. Maybe we could find something you would like in one of them."

"I guess that will have to do. Where do we go?" Ginny asked sadly.

Hermione looked at Narcissa. "Will my cell phone work here?"

Narcissa nodded.

Hermione began making calls. Unknown to the women, Lucius had been made aware of the situation when a house elf had been ordered to bring out Narcissa's dress. When the same elf informed him that his wife's dress was being returned, Lucius asked, "What is the plan then?"

"The ladies will be heading to Muggle London in hopes of finding a sample dress they can buy."

There was no way Lucius would allow Draco to marry someone in a sample dress hundreds of Muggles tried on before! A Muggle dress? A sample that wasn't good enough for Muggles? Over his dead body! Ten minutes later, he heard the women in the hall. He walked over to the door and stepped in front of them. "Ginevra, might I have a word with you?"

"Lucius, we're in a hurry. We have an appointment," Narcissa said.

"This will only take a minute," he replied.

"I'll be right with you," Ginny told the other women.

As she and Lucius stepped into his office, Lucius said, "I heard of the problem you're facing."

"It's my own fault," Ginny commented, then looked away from him.

"We all make errors in judgment," Lucius stated, then stepped out of Ginny's way to reveal a stunning wedding gown that was floating in mid-air as if it was being worn by a ghost. It was champagne in color and a true ball gown! The skirt was full with layers of satin and lace and the bodice was a corset style that had only one strap that didn't sit on the shoulder. It was meant to sit off the shoulder and was covered in mini satin rosebuds.

Ginny gasped; never in her whole life did she ever dream of a dress as beautiful as this. "You want me to wear this?"

Lucius smirked. "I would never tell a bride what to wear. I'm giving you this dress; it was my grandmother's, and her mother's before that. It's yours now and it's up to you as to what you do with it."

Ginny's eyes were big and shining with tears. "I love it! Thank you!" She reached out to touch it, but stopped as if scared to.

"Do you want to try it on?" Lucius asked. She could only nod. "I'll call in the others to help you," he offered, then moved back to the door.

"How can I ever thank you?" she whispered.

"Keep Draco happy, and I wouldn't complain about a grandson, to carry on the family name."

She smiled and nodded at him.

Lucius then stepped into the hall. "Ladies? Ginevra requires some help."

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, pushing forward toward the doorway to the office.

"Ginevra can explain that herself," Lucius said. As his wife passed him, he whispered, "I would like to see how she looks in it."

Narcissa, not sure of what her husband had done, raised an eyebrow. "If she is willing," she said cautiously. When she stepped into the room, the other women were all praising the dress floating in front of the bride-to-be.

"It was Lucius' grandmother's and her mother's before that," Ginny explained. "He said he was giving it to me and that it was up to me as to what I did with it. I think it's perfect!"

"It's stunning! There's no other word for it," Molly said.

"Well, before we put the cart before the horse, let's see it on you," Narcissa pushed.

Minutes later, the women looked at Ginny in the dress. "It's like it was made for you! I've never seen such a perfect fit, and style, on anyone," Narcissa admitted as her sister agreed.

Molly had conjured up a mirror for Ginny to see herself. She was tearing up, as was her mother. "I never could have found a more perfect dress."

"Ginevra, Lucius asked if he could see you in it." Ginny only nodded. Narcissa opened the door to the study and invited her husband to return.

Even Lucius Malfoy couldn't hide his pleasure at how good the dress looked on Ginevra. "You must agree ladies, this is far superior to anything from a Muggle shop!"

As much as Hermione hated to agree with Lucius Malfoy, on this one he was right.

"Hermione, you can cancel the appointments at the shops," Ginny finally spoke again. She then made eye contact with Lucius. "Thank you again."

"Remember my request," Lucius commented. "Ladies, I hope to return to my work within the hour." He then turned on his heel and left the room.

"What request?" Molly asked Ginny.

"He asked for a grandson, to carry on the family name," Ginny explained.

Molly gave a relieved nod.

"Ginny, you might want to rethink you hairstyle for the day," Andromeda suggested.

**A/N - Please leave me a review. They are the best drug ever! Please please feed my habit! Personally I most intrested in what you thought of Lucius' thoughts in this chapter!**


	25. The Wedding Eve

Adult scene to read this please send me a private message with you account info or an email address, and the name of the story you are reading and I will send the missing part to you


	26. From the Wedding to the Present

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 26**

**From the Wedding to the Present**

The next morning was everything Ginny hoped for. Narcissa had asked if she could invite Ginny's bridesmaids and mother over for a bridesmaid's brunch. This and one of Ginny's three bridal showers were the only things to do with the wedding Draco allowed his mother to plan. Once brunch was done, the women all began the process of going from everyday to wedding day beauty.

Narcissa respected the private family moments that needed to take place between Ginny and her own parents, but took over Lily's preparations to see that the toddler looked perfect.

Ginny and Molly agreed it was best not to tell Arthur about the wedding dress's history. Arthur stood back watching the final touches being put on the bride-to-be. Once the ladies were done Arthur asked, "Could I have a few minutes alone with my daughter?"

All the others cleared out of the room. Arthur then walked over to Ginny and took her hands in his. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a shy half-smile as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"You're a little nervous, right?"

"A bit," she admitted.

"After what Harry did, it's to be expected. Draco has really surprised me. I know he loves you, and for a young man who was raised to hide his feelings, the amount he loves you and Lily is amazing. Gin-bug, if I thought for a second that he didn't love both of you with his whole heart, I would never have allowed you to even think about marrying a Malfoy!"

She bit her lip and looked up at her dad from under her eyelashes. "How do you know he loves me?"

Arthur was not surprised by this bit of insecurity. Harry's leaving mere weeks after Ginny moving in with him had done more damage than most realized. Oh yes, Ginny hid it very well, but Arthur knew her better than most. "Because I see two different Dracos; one who is cold and closed off, and one who is happy and lights up at the very thought of you or Lily. Ginny, be happy," he requested.

"Daddy, you're the first man I ever loved, and I still love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too. Now stop it or you'll see a grown man cry."

**End of flashback**

"Our wedding day was perfect and everything I ever could have hoped for. Harry, I'm very happy with Draco."

"I don't believe it," Harry protested.

"Talk to Ron and Hermione. They will tell you."

"How could you let him raise my daughter?" Harry pushed.

"Harry, Draco has given her everything you missed out on as a child. Unlike us, she has never worn something that was second-hand, unless you count the times she's been playing at Mum's and gotten far too messy. He has given her more love in a day than you received your whole childhood. She has never missed out on anything."

"And he's made her a spoiled snob too, I bet," Harry lashed out.

Ginny smiled. "Spoiled, yes, but it's not in her nature to be a snob."

"She's in Slytherin!"

"Come on Harry, you told me yourself the Hat wanted to put you there."

"That was because I carried that piece of Tom," Harry insisted.

"Harry, the Hat wanted to put me there, too," Ginny informed him.

"You were already writing to Tom, though," he pushed further.

"I wasn't the first Weasley in my generation that the Hat wanted to place there."

"Don't lie, Ginny! Every Weasley ends up a Gryffindor."

"Maybe that's because we feel to be elsewhere would make us less of a Weasley."

"What is Lily like?"

Ginny smiled. "She's at the top of her class. She is loving, she holds a grudge, like you. She has a hard time believing anything bad about the people she loves, again like you. She hates the fact that people look at her in awe because of her connection to you."

"I need to talk to her, to explain that I never knew about her. If I had, we would have been together," he vowed.

"I'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow after her classes to talk to her." She paused. "How long are you back for?"

"I didn't think I was returning for long, but now I plan to stick around."

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, I will win both of you back," he stated, sounding very determined.

Ginny sighed. "It's been fourteen years, Harry. Besides having Lily, my life did continue. In total, Draco and I have four children."

"Four?"

"Yes, Harry, and I don't think, even if I was willing to let you try, that you could be a father to them. But I need to head home. I'll contact you by owl once I speak with Lily." She rose. "Good night, Harry."

Harry grabbed hold of her hand. "I meant what I said;. I never, not for a second, stopped loving you."

"I heard you the first time, Harry." She turned and walked out.

Meanwhile, Draco decided he couldn't keep his mind on work, not with his wife alone with Potter. He headed over to the Joke shop. It was almost seven, but he knew George would still be there, and he was right, George was in the lab, working on a few new items when Draco sauntered in. "Call your wife. Tell her you won't be home till late tonight."

"I wasn't sure if I would see you or Ron first. Was it Zabini or Lily who told you?" George asked.

"Lily wrote me yesterday; she wanted to leave school for the week."

"You knew yesterday and didn't give us a heads up?" he said as he wiped off his hands on a rag.

"Hey, George! Do you think your wife would mind one more for dinner?" Ron asked as he walked into the lab.

"Sorry, bro. I'm not heading home." He pointed at Draco.

"Does he know?" Draco asked George.

"Not from me, and I'm guessing not from anyone else either."

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron cursed. "Ginny's not pregnant again, is she? Bloody hell, Malfoy! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for ten minutes?"

"No, she's not, but we do have an unwelcome visitor," Draco declared.

"Might be safer if I tell him!" George offered.

"No, I'm fine with it," Draco retorted, then turned back to Ron. "Potter's back."

Ron turned red."What?"

"He came into the shop today," George supplied.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He wants to know Lily," Draco said.

"There's no way in hell!" Ron spat.

"Come on, guys. Let's go and have a few drinks. I'm buying," Draco offered. On the way to the pub, he explained what had taken place the night before in the Three Broomsticks. Once they sat down at a table, Draco finished, "So tonight, Ginny and I went to talk with him again. She wanted to explain to him about us and sent me on my way."

"You left her alone with him?" Ron was getting more upset by the sentence.

"How was I going to stop her?" Draco asked.

"You should have called all of us! We'd be willing get rid of him."

Draco shook his head. "No, Lily needs to talk to him."

"You're going to let him near her? You're insane," Ron said as he downed his first drink.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I have no fear of him taking Ginny or Lily from me," Draco lied. "To keep him from Lily would prove otherwise."

"He walked into the shop earlier today looking for answers. I told him to get out and not return," George chimed in.

"He had better not come around my place! I'll--" Ron started.

"We know, little bro. We know."

Several hours later, they were about to leave. "You can't let him take Ginny from you. You and her are sho very good together," a very drunk Ron slurred.

"I have no intention of allowing him to even get close to Ginny," Draco promised.

"Good! Keep it that way!"

When Ginny arrived home, she wasn't surprised that Draco wasn't there. And when, at three in the morning, he crawled into bed smelling of Firewhiskey, she simply snuggled closer to him and spent the rest of the night in his arms.

**A/N So there you go, I have one small warning, over the flashback the path that this story was going to take has changed, but only a little, I think you will all still be happy. I don't want to say how, and ruin the story for you. Anyway I did not ask for reviews at the end if the last chapter, because I feel funny asking for reviews for smut. But thanks to everyone who did! Now please I still love reviews so please drop me one!**


	27. Conversations and Confrontations

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 27**

**Conversations and Confrontations**

The next afternoon, as Ginny walked across the grounds of Hogwarts, she smiled about the fact that her husband and brother got a little closer the previous night over their dislike of Harry. When she entered the school, she made her way to the Headmistress' office. A house elf informed her there that McGonagall was running behind schedule, but she was welcome to wait in the office. She was then served a cup of tea.

"I was told I would find you here," the ghost of Severus Snape appeared.

"Professor!"

"Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted.

"I haven't seen you for years, not since Lily went missing. Thank you, by the way."

"Lily is very special. Ginny, I'm here to speak to you about Potter."

Ginny was sure her brows touched her hairline. "Really?"

"You can't imagine what he must be going through to know his child loves the person he most hated in school."

She gave a sad smile. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"Not quite; I only had to watch the child of the woman I loved be… so loyal to the man I most hated in school, and looking as much like his father as he does it wasn't easy."

"It was Harry's choice to leave; no one made him," Ginny explained.

"He wouldn't have left had he known. You must know that," Snape stressed.

"It doesn't change what Draco has done for us. Just like you, he was there for Lily when Harry was not. Just like you were there for Harry. Why are you siding with Harry anyway?"

"I vowed to protect him and I understand how this must hurt him."

"I understand. I'll make this as easy on him as I can," Ginny promised.

Headmistress McGonagall then returned to her office. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she said upon seeing her visitor. The ghost of Snape disappeared as she sat behind her desk.

"Hello, Professor...er, Headmistress McGonagall. I'm here to ask that Lily be given a little understanding relating to her behavior for a couple of days. She has an upcoming meeting with her biological father, and it may not go well."

"Since Mr. Potter has suddenly returned, I can see how it would be a difficult situation. Hopefully, this doesn't become a big problem for her. Good luck with your meeting," McGonagall said.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Lily yelled.

"I understand that, but don't you think he has the right to explain himself to you?" Ginny asked.

"He walked out on us, Mum!" Lily was pacing the room.

"No, he walked out on me; he didn't know about you."

"Same thing! Did he even once check on you? No!"

"Fine, Lily. I won't force you, but I want you to think about this; don't do it for me, or yourself. Do it for Dad. I'm about to let you in on a secret about him."

Lily sat down in an armchair, her arms folded across her chest. "What secret? she mumbled.

"Your dad was raised used to being the best and the person everyone wanted to be, until Harry Potter returned to our world. Suddenly, he wasn't the center of attention; Harry was. In your father's eyes, he always played second best to Harry. If you don't meet with Harry, Draco will always feel like he would be second in your heart to Harry, if you had met him."

Lily sat quiet, taking in what her mother had just told her. She hated the idea of seeing her father hurt. "Fine, I'll meet him, but I want you there."

"You two need to talk alone."

"If you don't come, I won't go!" Lily protested.

"How about this; you meet with him in the tea shop in Hogsmeade, and I will be there just across the room, maybe with someone else."

"Grandfather?" Lily suggested.

"How about Grandmother?" Ginny offered her daughter.

Lily looked at her mother, as if trying to understand. "Why do you care?"

Ginny really didn't have an answer ready for Lily. After thinking for a minute, she replied, "I won't be anything but truthful in my opinion about Harry. Yes, he did all those things you hear about. At one time, I was like most of the children you go to school with; I thought Harry was the greatest hero in the world. I was one of many girls that wished he would notice me, and to this day, I'm glad he did because I got you. But as the years passed, I learned there are heroes that are destined to be heroes, and there are those who make themselves heroes by doing something very different from who they are. I prefer a made hero."

Lily had a smile on her face. "You're talking about Dad, aren't you?"

Ginny gave Lily a sheepish grin. "Of course. Both Harry and your father rescued me at one point; Harry because it was who he was, and Draco because he wanted to."

"You do love Dad," Lily stated, the relief clear on her face.

"Yes, of course," Ginny answered.

"Good, because some of the other kids were saying you would leave Dad and get back together with Potter," she spat.

Ginny laughed. "The way you say the name Potter, you sound exactly like your dad."

Meanwhile in London, Harry had headed over to Ron and Hermione's, hoping to better understand why they willingly allowed Draco Malfoy to adopt his daughter. He knocked on the door to the townhouse at about six in the evening.

When the door opened, he came face to face with Hermione. She had become more curvy over the years, however her hair was still bushy. A hint of a smile spread onto her face as she pulled the door closer to her body.

"I knew you would be coming," she whispered.

"I would have come sooner, but I had to find out about Ginny and Lily."

"This is not the best time..."

The door was then ripped open and Ron pushed past his wife. Before Harry could even react to seeing his old pal, he heard his jaw crack as Ron's fist hit him. Harry fell onto his back as Ron began to yell at him, "You stay the hell away from them! They're happy! Get out of London and don't return, you rotten bastard!"

"Ron! Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled as Ron advanced on Harry again.

"Ron, I'm sorry I took off!" Harry said from his spot on the ground.

"You're going to be a lot sorrier once I'm through with you, you piece of shit!"

Hermione had wrapped her arms around her husband. "Ron, he's not worth it. Come back in the house!" she demanded as she pulled on him. She then quietly suggested to Ron, "We need to have a family meeting to talk about this. Please, let's go back in!"

That seemed to get through to him and he turned to head back in with her. She looked back at Harry with an apologetic look on her face as she mouthed, "I'll send you an owl."

Harry nodded.

Once the door closed behind them, Ron turned on his wife. "You're not going to talk to him!"

"He was our best friend!"

"Was being the key word! Look what he did to Ginny," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, but look at how happy she and Draco are. Harry leaving was the best thing for her."

"She could have been ruined for life!" Ron spat.

"But she wasn't."

"No, she only married a Malfoy."

"Ron, it's time you admitted that you're not just upset with him about Ginny. He hurt all of us when he left. Why won't you admit to that?"

That evening, once alone in their chambers, Ginny and Draco finally had a chance to talk. "What happened after I left?" Draco asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Ginny poured him a glass of Firewhiskey, then walked over to their sofa. "I told him everything, from the day Lily was born until our wedding day."

"How did he take it?"

"He was mad and hurt."

"Good. Maybe now he knows how you must have felt after he left," Draco said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I think he wants to believe I settled for you because he was gone." Draco didn't comment when his wife voiced his very fear. "He claims he's going to get me and Lily back."

Draco wrapped his hand around Ginny's. "If you wanted...," Ginny was not bothered by this moment of insecurity on Draco's part; she fully understood where it came from.

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere. It's you I love!" She paused. "At one time, yes, I cared a great deal about Harry. I believe I loved him, and most likely, had he never left, we would have been married, but that's only because I didn't know what real love was. You know how you feel when you're with the one you're meant to spend your life with? I remember you once told me you were thankful Harry was a fool who took off. Well, so am I because otherwise I would have settled for a lifetime of nothing special, and instead I got a lifetime of something amazing."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smirked.

"He seemed to think I lost my mind or something. I told him that you're still the very same Draco he went to school with, but maybe a little wiser, and that I love you because of your faults."

"Ginevra, how many times must I tell you; a Malfoy doesn't have faults."

"I guess you'll just have to keep reminding me. Lily agreed to meet with him."

"And you're going to let her?" he asked as he shifted around to look into her eyes.

"Draco, years back it was you that said she had the right. She needs to come to terms with him. Besides, if he doesn't see it for himself he'll think we're not allowing him to see her."

"I told him I wouldn't force her."

"I'm not either; she agreed to it of her own free will on the condition I be there in the same place. She asked for Lucius to be there too, but I made her settle for your mother. If it had been Lucius, Harry would have been convinced we both were under an Unforgivable."

"When is she going to meet him?" Draco asked, trying to keep a level tone to his voice.

"Saturday; it's not a Hogsmeade week, so it should be quiet in town."

"I'll make plans with Nicholas and Orion to do something. Can you handle taking Severus with you, or did you want Father or your parents to take him?"

Ginny smiled at Draco. "I'll take him. I think Harry needs to come face to face with the fact that life didn't stop for me."

**A/N Please feed the author with reviews. It's the only way to keep her going!**


	28. The Meeting

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 28**

**The Meeting**

Saturday rolled around and Ginny met Lily at the gates to Hogwarts, then they headed into Hogsmeade together. Narcissa would meet them there, at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, with baby Severus. Lily spent a few minutes cooing at her new little brother before Harry Potter arrived.

Surprisingly, Narcissa had been the one who was most understanding of Harry. When Ginny slipped into the restroom, Narcissa spoke to Lily. "Lily dear, no one thinks you need to have an instant relationship with him, but maybe he and you could become friends. We're all your family and we won't make you do anything you don't want to, but try to give him a fair chance."

"Like he gave Mum and me," she grumbled.

"Lily Molly Malfoy! I don't like your tone," Narcissa scolded. Seeing as how her husband and son both spoiled Lily, Narcissa had become the one who would put her foot down to Lily, not that she liked to or even did it often, but a few quick, disapproving words always did the trick.

"Sorry, Grandmother," Lily apologized.

Ginny then returned. As she took her seat with little Severus, who had just started a very nasty mess in his nappy, Harry walked into the shop.

He knew Ginny would be there, but seemed surprised by Narcissa's presence. He walked up to the three ladies, then spotted the tiny baby in Ginny's arms. It filled him with hurt; he missed seeing Ginny hold Lily like this. And now he knew this was Malfoy spawn that his Ginny held so close "Hi Ginny. Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," he addressed Narcissa

Narcissa smiled warmly at him. "Mr. Potter."

Ginny looked at Harry and then Lily. "Harry, this is Lily. Lily, this is Harry Potter."

Harry reached out to shake Lily's hand. "Lily, I'm happy you were willing to meet with me."

Lily only looked at him and didn't offer her hand.

"Lily dear, why don't you two take a seat at another table. Your grandmother and I have to discuss the changes to plans for the boys' birthday."

Lily nodded and walked across the room, not even checking if Harry was following her.

As Harry followed, Narcissa mused, "She has spent too much time with Lucius and Draco."

Harry joined Lily at a table across the room. "Lily, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Lily sat with her arms crossed. "I wish I could say the same."

"Tell me about yourself," Harry said.

Lily glanced over at her mother and grandmother. Narcissa was looking disapprovingly at Lily, so she straightened up in her chair. "I'm in Slytherin and proud of it."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there," Harry offered.

She gave him a look that said 'But you ended up elsewhere.' "My favorite color is gold. I'm best at Potions and Charms," she continued.

Harry smiled. "They all said my mother was good at both."

"I love Quidditch. I play Seeker, like my father."

"Ginny told you about my playing days?"

"I meant like my dad, Draco, who has always been there for me." The malice was clear in her voice.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil, but silently counted to ten.

"He taught me to fly. Mum was expecting the twins when it was time for me to learn."

"Twins?" Harry repeated, surprised.

"Yes, Nicholas Lucius and Orion Arthur." She smiled at the thought of her younger brothers.

"And the baby your mother is holding?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Lily's face lit up. "That's little Sev."

Harry was sure he swallowed his own tongue. "Sev?" he questioned.

"Severus Narcisse. Severus is too long for someone so little, though."

"Oh. Who told you to call him Sev?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No one. I came up with it all on my own."

Harry nodded, but wondered if he had told Ginny years before that his mother called Snape 'Sev.' "When I first saw you, I thought you looked like your mother. But then I looked at some old pictures my cousin found of my mother. You look just like her. Would you like to see a picture?"

Lily bit her lip, then muttered, "I guess." Harry reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew a picture of Lily Evans Potter and handed it to Lily.

She looked at the photo; she could see how much they looked alike, but at the same time she was surprised the photo didn't move. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Harry was surprised at her reaction. He took the picture back to check it, but saw nothing wrong with it. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's not moving," Lily said, like Harry was blind for not seeing what was crystal clear.

"Oh! It's a Muggle photo; Muggles can't have moving pictures in their homes."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Muggle?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "She was a Muggle-born, so any photos her family had were like this."

Lily shook her head. "I have to go!" She then rose and raced out of the shop, taking Harry and the Malfoy women by surprise.

Ginny looked at the slammed door and then at Harry, who was now standing with a look of shock on his face. Ginny handed a freshly changed Severus to Narcissa, then headed over to Harry. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. One second I was showing her a picture of my mother. She's never seen a Muggle photo? Then she just took off."

"This is a lot to have on her plate right now. Let me talk to her and I'll owl you." Ginny then took off after Lily.

Narcissa rose and came over to Harry. "I would guess things haven't been easy on you the last couple of days," she speculated.

Harry looked surprised at Narcissa. "I've been through worse."

She smiled at him. "Give it time. She's just confused right now. You must realize the two of you will never have a regular father-daughter relationship."

"That's my fault," Harry sighed.

"Still, it doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

"No."

Ginny caught up to Lily on the path. "Lily, what's wrong?" she asked as the wind whipped around her.

"You never told me!" Lily screamed.

"Told you what?" Ginny questioned. "I don't know what you and Harry were talking about."

"Lily Potter, my grandmother, was a Muggle-born!" Lily spat, then stomped away from Ginny.

"Lily, it was never a secret."

"I'm in Slytherin! Do you know what this means?" she screamed as she walked back toward Hogwarts.

"Lily, it changes nothing! You were placed there because of who you are, not what you are."

Lily spun around and faced Ginny. "Both Father and Grandfather bear the Dark Mark, and I'm a half blood!" She had tears running down her face. "You could never understand! Just leave me alone!"

Ginny knew Lily had no problem with non-Purebloods, and clearly she fully understood what being a Death Eater was about. Ginny also knew she was upset and confused, but this was not something Ginny could fix.

When Ginny arrived home, she knew she could talk until she was blue in the face to Lily, but it would never do anything. She waited until dinner ended, then asked Narcissa to see to the boys and bedtime. She followed Draco and Lucius into Lucius' study; the men normally spoke alone for an hour or so most nights. Lucius warmly greeted her into his study.

"Love, what's on your mind?" Draco asked from his chair.

"I wanted to talk to you two about Lily's meeting with Harry today."

"How did it go?" Draco asked, not wanting to sound bitter.

Ginny was still standing. "Not well, I'm afraid."

Lucius smirked. "What did Lily do?"

"Lily didn't do anything." She paused. "Harry showed her a picture of Lily Evans Potter. It seems that, for whatever reason, Lily never figured out that her grandmother was a Muggle-born. She was very upset when hit with the fact."

"Ginny, what do you mean?" Draco asked as he rose to walk over to his wife.

"Her words to me were, 'Both Father and Grandfather bear the Dark Mark and I'm a half-blood.'" Ginny looked at both men.

Lucius was taking his time to respond. Draco however replied faster. "I'll head over there now and talk to her."

"No Draco, I think Lucius needs to be the one. Lucius, you were a Death Eater for longer and your actions were... She needs to know that it doesn't matter to you." She paused. "You have to be the one."

"How upset was she?" he asked.

"She stormed out, yelled at me, and the tears were freely falling. It was worse than when she realized she wasn't a Malfoy by birth."

"I'll head there now." Lucius rose and headed out.

"Ginevra, why Father?" Draco asked. A hurt expression played on his face.

Ginny looked at her husband. "Because your actions were nowhere near what Lucius's were. You acted with guilt; he did not."

"Ginny, he raised me with his beliefs," Draco pushed.

"I know, but Draco, I know she never questioned your love of her. She doesn't want to like Harry because she feels it would be betraying you. And for how long was Lucius believed to be Tom's right hand?"

"You're right! I'm just feeling out of the loop."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco. "You're the one she wrote to when she first heard he was here."

"Yes she did."

"Things will be fine. Maybe we could pull her out of school next weekend and all of us could spend a few days at the townhouse."

**A/N So there is their first meeting what do you think? I really want to know!**


	29. The Lucius Lily Connection

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 29**

**The Lucius/Lily Connection**

Meanwhile in a family room at Hogwarts, Lucius waited for Lily. He was unsure of what to say to her, and when Lily finally entered the room, he could see this was worse than Ginny believed. What did Potter do? Break the girl in two? Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was clearly unsure of herself, whereas the last time he saw her, she had acted like any other Malfoy.

"Lily," he said, smiling at her.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked meekly.

"I understand you had tea with one Harry Potter."

"I don't understand why you're here," she stated, remaining by the door almost looking ready to bolt.

Lucius slowly paced the room, getting a little closer in a way she didn't realize. "Because this is where you need me; to be here."

She looked down at her feet, then said, "I'm not a Pure blood."

Lucius could see how much she was fighting back tears. "You're right, but you have never been. The fact that you have just realized it changes nothing." He still was ever so slowly moving towards her.

"Yes it does! You're a Death Eater, and I have a mudblood for a grandmother!" she screamed back.

Normally, no one ever got away with yelling at Lucius, but he understood the cause. "Lily, can I tell you something?" She didn't reply. He continued, "It's because you're a not a Pure blood that I love you."

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"Lily, the first time I saw you, you took a liking to me. Your mother believed it was because I reminded you of Draco. I agreed at the time, but each time I saw you after that, instead of picking up on how your mother felt about me, you seemed to want my attention. It was like you could see my soul and somehow understand my past. Yet you still wanted to be near me, and you wouldn't give up. You seemed to care less what others thought and made up your own mind. You can't understand what that meant to me; to have a soul not care about my past or my money. You gave of yourself, without wanting anything in return."

"Any baby would be like that," Lily pointed out.

"Maybe, and it doesn't make sense, but it's how you made me feel." He paused as he reached out and took her shoulder to lead her to the chairs that were in the room. "Honestly, there was a time when I didn't want Draco to marry your mother. However, now years later, I'm sorry I gave them such a hard time."

She shook her head. "That's because of the boys."

He shook his head in reply. "Because of them, the family name will continue, but with you I have a connection that's not there with them."

"But-"

"Lily, there are no 'buts.' Yes, I believed that Pure bloods were better, but you have shown me I was wrong. Honestly Lily, the amount of magic you possess amazes me, and you have a kind heart, which your grandmother tells me you left here today," he gently reprimanded.

"I don't like him."

"You have that right. Personally, I was never fond of him myself. However, his daughter is the best thing he ever did. And I don't care what your blood status is; you are you and that's all that matters. Lily Molly Malfoy, I love you just as you are."

"But," she said, glancing down at his covered left arm.

Lucius noticed this. "I'm not proud of my past, but I will tell you something that always makes me proud. Introducing you as my granddaughter."

A sob escaped her. "I love you, Grandfather."

Lucius reached out and pulled her to him. He knew he had made headway with her, but this was nowhere near fixed. That would take time. And Potter would pay for breaking her like this. No one broke a Malfoy and got away with it!

On Sunday, the Weasley clan arrived at Malfoy Manor to discuss what to do about Harry. Ginny looked out at her family. "Look everyone, Draco and I thank you all for your support, but this is really our problem to deal with. We don't expect you to do anything, and we won't feel betrayed if any of you want to renew a friendship with Harry."

"Ginny," George stood and spoke, "you don't realize that we were all hurt when he left. We always treated him like family and he just walked away, as if we didn't matter. And yes, we were also mad for what he did to you."

"Ginny, I heard from Neville that Harry was going to meet with Lily earlier this week. How did that go?" Hermione asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Not well." She then explained what happened.

"That doesn't make sense. She doesn't have any issues with Half bloods or Muggle-borns," Arthur commented.

"She doesn't; however she does realize mine and Draco's. She seems to feel it changed things about our feelings for her."

Arthur looked at Lucius but didn't comment further.

"Has anyone spoken to her?" Molly asked.

"I did; however she is still questioning things. It will take time for her to come to terms with this," Lucius explained.

"Ginny are you sure about things?" Hermione asked Ginny later.

"Hermione, you were his friend before mine. If you want to talk to him, that's fine," Ginny insisted.

"But you're my sister-in-law, and I think that's a stronger bond."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks, but I understand."

"Well, Ron won't let me."

Ginny nodded. "I think Harry's leaving was harder on him than me."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ron used you being pregnant as an excuse for being so upset with Harry. Lucius seems pretty upset with Harry, too."

"He is."

"How's Draco dealing with all of this?"

Ginny smirked. "In classic Malfoy style; he's closing himself off."

"And what about you?"

"What about me? Lily needs me to understand her feelings and Draco is Draco. Harry is mad at himself, acting like this is everyone else's fault but his, and vowing to win myself and Lily back."

"And you're in the middle trying to keep everyone happy. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Hermione. I need to feed Severus." Ginny rushed off to keep from breaking down in front of everyone.

As she held Severus, she wept; the stress was getting to her.

"Ginevra, I'm sorry," Draco said as he stood in the doorway.

She looked up at her husband. "I can't do all this! I can't be there for everyone!"

"I know, and I've been behaving like a child when I should be backing you up and supporting you." He walked into the room and knelt down in front of her.

"I know he's a sore spot for you."

"How could he not be? He had you, your heart, and your body first."

She smiled at her husband. "That's sweet of you to make this all about me."

"You and Lily are all that matters, and I trust that you're not going anywhere."

"Of course I'm not, but I do need to meet with him this week. He still doesn't understand why Lily was so upset," Ginny explained.

Draco didn't like the fact that his wife was still having to meet with Potter, but he knew he needed to be there for her now.

Two days later, Ginny met with Harry again over tea. "What did I do wrong?" he asked as soon as they sat down.

"Lily never realized that your mother was a Muggle-born," Ginny explained.

"You spent years lying to her?" he accused.

"No, Harry-"

"Then what? You were raising her to be a Pure blood supremacist, like your husband? Or as Lily calls him; her father?" he continued his verbal assault.

"That is NOT what has been going on! We have never lied to her! She just always thought Lily Evans went to Hogwarts, and she never looked into your family tree. She never felt the need."

"She was very cold to me," he commented on Lily's attitude that day.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, I think you need to understand that Lily feels very loyal to Draco. He has been there since her beginning, but she was very hurt when she discovered Draco was not her real father. We were all really surprised at her reaction, but we never made it a secret from her. She knew she was at our wedding, so I thought she knew who she was and never saw a reason to bring it up. Then Vicky told her she most likely would be Sorted into Gryffindor, like you and me. That was two weeks before she started Hogwarts, so she asked us about it and asked us why you left. I couldn't answer that for her."

Harry looked across the table at Ginny, then reached out to take her hand in his. "I left because I got scared, really scared. I saw how Ron and Bill seemed to know how to be husbands and how natural Bill was with Vicky, like there was no fear in him. And I knew I would have no clue how to be those things to you. I was worried that, because of my own screwed up upbringing, I would fuck up with our children. I couldn't stand the idea of ending things with you; to see you cry and tell me how wrong I was. At the time, I was sure my thinking was right. I never wanted to hurt you."

She squeezed his hand back. "I understand your reasons, Harry, and for a long time I was quite hurt. I know you don't want to hear this, or believe it, but now I'm happy that you left. I know how screwed up Draco and I seem to you, but we really work well together. I have a bond with him I never would have had if you had stayed. I trust him more than anyone, and here is the real odd part; the only person who comes close to the trust and faith I have in Draco is Lucius."

He had a look of total shock on his face. "Lucius Malfoy? The man who gave you Riddle's diary? A fucking Horcrux?"

"Lucius Malfoy; a man who, based on everything I once thought I knew about him, should hate Lily. Instead, heaven help the person who hurts Lily in any way. He is more protective of her than Draco! Draco will give her the room to stretch her wings. If Lucius could, he would wrap her in cotton and lock her in the highest room in the tallest tower so she could never be hurt."

"Why? That doesn't make sense!" Harry exclaimed.

"All of us have asked that; yet we don't understand the connection. We however have learned to accept it."

"Lily mentioned a baby. Your son is named Severus?"

Ginny nodded. "He kept Draco from having to kill and he has watched out for Lily all these years, so we felt it would be a nice way to pay tribute to him."

"Lily calls him Sev," Harry stated quietly.

Ginny nodded again.

"Did I ever tell you that when I saw Severus Snape's memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve, my mother called him 'Sev' a lot?"

"No. Other than telling us that he loved her, you were very quiet about it all. His ghost is often spotted wandering the halls of Hogwarts, so maybe he told her himself."

"Ginny, I don't know how to handle her," Harry confessed.

Ginny laughed. "You were never any good with girls, other than Hermione. Let her take the lead; she will let you know what she's ready for."

"Not Ron or any one of your family will speak to me. Ron broke my jaw when I showed up at his and Hermione's place."

"You hurt the whole family by leaving like you did. And you know how Ron is; he really hasn't changed that much."

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating, but my nine-and-a-half month project had to be completed first! Baby Ginevra Christine came into the world Feb. 18, 2010 weighing 5lbs, 14oz. We are doing well, and Ginny is already getting rave reviews! Hubby/beta and I will be slowly getting back into the swing of things, so please be patient. And drop me a review! You know how addicted I am to them! Thanks!**


	30. Everyone Has Their Own Agenda

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 30**

**Everyone Has Their Own Agenda**

The young Malfoy family spent the weekend at the townhouse. Ginny and Draco had planned for it to be all family time, but Lily tried to convince her parents that they needed a night out alone, without the children. She even offered to babysit! Ginny and Draco insisted that the weekend was about being a family. However, both Ginny and Draco noticed the smile play on Lily's face each time they did anything that showed they were still in love. This told Ginny that Lily was still very worried that her mother might take off with Harry yet.

The night before Lily was going to return to Hogwarts, both Ginny and Draco sat down with her. "Lily, your mother and I want you to know that no matter what happens, we love you and will support you," Draco began.

"But Lily, I think you need to give Harry another chance," Ginny finished.

Lily got a hard look on her face. "Why?"

Ginny shot Draco a look. "Lily, whether you like it or not, he is someone who you share a connection with. He is your father."

"No he's not! Daddy is!" Lily cried.

Ginny caught Draco smirking at Lily's reaction. "Lily, nothing, and no one, can change what Draco is to you. Just like nothing can change what Harry is. Don't you want to understand why he was not part of your life?"

"I don't care about him!" Lily was being very stubborn.

"He doesn't even know you but he wants to. He cares," Ginny continued.

"Your mother's right," Draco added.

"He's messing everything up! Everything was fine until he showed up. He didn't care about me for years, so why should he care now?" Lily complained.

"Because he didn't know," Ginny pointed out. "That was my choice. Your dad found him right before we got married. I chose not to go and tell him about you."

Lily gazed at Ginny. "Why?"

Ginny smiled at Draco, then looked back at Lily. "Because I was happy and didn't want him to come in and mess things up. I knew at the time had I gone to tell him about you, he would return, and because of who he is, he would want to get back together with me. That was not something I wanted to deal with because I was so happy with your dad."

"You were scared he would come between you?"

Ginny looked at Draco as she answered. "Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking. I was scared if Harry returned and made waves that Draco would walk away, thinking that that was what I wanted. I was scared of losing you." She nodded towards her husband.

Draco gave his wife a big grin, but spoke to Lily. "We know deep down you do have questions for him. Why don't you send him an owl with those questions; then the next time you meet with him you and he will both know what you're looking to find out."

Later that night in their bedroom, Draco asked, "Ginny, how well do you know me?"

She looked at him from across the room. "Why?"

"Did you really think I would just walk away and let Potter win?" he asked as he removed his shirt.

"Of course not. I was scared you would walk away so that he could never say he beat you," she replied as she closed her book.

"Have I ever let him win without giving it my all?" He was now in only his boxers and made his way to the bed.

"No, but Draco, at the time I was still amazed you really wanted me. I was scared that if you had a reason to walk, you would."

"And let him have the sexiest woman I have ever known?" He advanced on her until he had her pinned on the bed. Then he almost growled at her. "Malfoys only get the best." He flipped her and himself over and she moved so she was sitting on him. "And I never settle for less; the best clothing," he pulled her little nightie up, "The most beautiful, smart, sexy wives," he said as he finished removing her nightie, then pulled her upper body down to kiss her. It was a slow, deep, long kiss. Once he broke away, he added, "And the best sex!"

She smiled at her husband. "Then I guess it's good my name is Malfoy, too, because I only want the best as well!" She claimed his mouth this time and slid her tongue in as she kissed him passionately. When she broke away, she looked him in the eyes. "Now fuck me already!"

One week later, Harry received an owl from Lily. The letter attached to the bird's leg read:

_Mr. Harry Potter;_

_My dad, Draco, suggested I write you a letter and ask the questions I have for you. After some thought, I decided it was a good idea. So here are my questions:_

_Why did you have to come back?_

_What gives you the right to walk in here and mess everything up?_

_Why do you think I want anything to do with you?_

_Do you not understand Mum and I are just fine without you in our lives?_

_How do you think you could ever come close to being what Draco is to me? Or that I would want you to?_

_If I'm so important to you, where have you been for the last fourteen years?_

_Why wasn't Mum good enough for you?_

_I honestly look forward to your answers._

_Lily Malfoy_

As Harry read the letter, he wondered if Draco told Lily what to ask. The way the questions were worded, it sounded so much like Malfoy. Harry pondered how to answer these questions.

That same day, Ginny received an owl as well:

_Mum,_

_I decided that Dad had a good idea, but I also have some questions for you._

_Did you really love Harry Potter?_

_If so, how could you love him and then Dad? They're so different!_

_How do you know you love Dad?_

_You do really love him, right?_

_Lily_

Ginny felt better knowing what Lily worries were.

At the office Draco received a owl as well.

_Dad;_

_You said I should write down my questions for Harry Potter. Well, I have done the same thing for you and Mum._

_What changed that you saw Mum as someone you wanted to be with?_

_How is it you are able to love me when it is well known you hate him?_

_Do you love me because of Mum?_

_Lily_

Draco read the note and could see the questions that remained unasked, like questions about the different beliefs he was raised with compared to Ginny. But it really upset him to think she thought maybe he only loved her because of Ginny. His own father had been right when he told Draco Lily was now questioning everything.

Draco headed home to the Manor that night, but before finding Ginny, he went to his mother and asked her to watch the boys for the evening. He then headed to the playroom. That's where Ginny was most days at this time, and the second he opened the door he was assaulted by the twins.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed happily as they tried to tackle him.

After a couple of minutes of horseplay with his sons, he calmed things down. "Orion and Nicholas, I need you to to do a favor for me."

"What, Daddy?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, I just spoke to your grandmother, and it seems she is feeling lonely with Grandfather away. I was wondering if you two would be willing to entertain her for the evening while your mother and I deal with a few matters."

The boys nodded willingly. Grandmother could always be counted on for an extra sweet or helping of dessert. "Sure, Daddy."

"Your grandmother is down in the library." Draco hardly finished his sentence and the boys were out the playroom door.

Ginny had been nursing Severus and smiled to herself; she enjoyed watching Draco get the boys to spend time with their grandmother, but not be made to feel unimportant. "Lily wrote to you, too?"

Draco nodded and pulled out his note from Lily. "Shall we compare notes?"

"Mine is on the mantle," Ginny explained.

Draco stopped to take hers, then handed her his. Each read over the letters. "He has sure stirred up the shit."

"Yes he has, but Draco, we both knew at some point she would ask all of these questions."

"I don't like how she is questioning everything. There are more question that go with each of these."

Ginny repositioned her son and began burping him. "We start by making sure she knows that we love each other and her. We spend more time with her."

"How? She's off at school. Neither of us had to deal with missing out on time at school."

Ginny smiled. "And here you claim to have been so infatuated with me in your seventh year, clearly you missed the fact that I wasn't there after Easter."

He perched on the corner of the ottoman in front of his wife and reached out to touch her face. "Ginny, that was a very crazy time. I was dealing with a lot."

She pressed her face into his hand. "I know. I only meant to point out I did miss a bunch of school."

He smiled at her. "I was quite relieved that you didn't return. I feared for you; you were too reckless. I didn't want to see you have any more detentions."

"Okay, I love you too! But back to Lily; you're right, it's not fair to pull her from school all the time. We will just have to show her whenever we can. Maybe go out a bit more; I know she reads the Prophet, so it couldn't hurt to be seen out more often."

For Harry, other than the Weasleys and Malfoys, the Wizarding world of England was welcoming him back with open arms. However, he was still focusing on his daughter, and her mother. What he said to Ginny was true, but now having met Lily, who seemed to have no use for him, it was very disappointing. He read over Lily's questions once more. He hoped this meant she was willing to speak to him again, and soon. He decided that, once more, he needed to talk with Ginny. So he sent off an owl:

_Ginny,_

_I received an owl from Lily today and she has some questions for me. I really have no idea what I'm doing as far as she goes. I was hoping to speak with you again before I meet with her. Please owl me._

_Harry._

While waiting for a reply from Ginny, Harry received an owl from Hermione:

_Harry,_

_I really must apologize for Ron's behavior towards you the other day, but at the same time, what did you expect? You can't even begin to understand how hurt the whole family was when you left; Ron more than anyone. And the fact that Ginny ended up with Draco only made this worse. For Ron to have to admit that Draco wasn't the son of the devil himself was very hard. You of all people know how protective Ron has been about Ginny, and he still is. Look, I would love to meet with you in person, but I don't want to upset Ron any more right now._

_I know you're wondering how we could have allowed Draco to adopt Lily, but Harry, you haven't seen them together. He does love her as a father should. I have no doubt in my mind about his love for her. Or Ginny. They are one very happy family, and everyone on both sides of their family really tries to make this work for them. _

_I know it's hard to picture, but I can't count the number of times I have been in the Manor and Lucius himself has been perfectly pleasant to me. I know that while he never went to Azkaban for his crimes, he is in no way innocent and that deep down he still holds onto many of his beliefs. But he loves his family, and does make an effort for them. Look, it is probably hard to believe because you haven't been here to see it all, but it is as perfect as can be. Don't go looking for problems, because there aren't any._

_I hope Ron calms down soon so that I can see you face to face. I have missed you._

_Hermione Weasley_

**A/N-I have received a couple of reviews that ask questions and I don't like to reply in an author's note. Please, if you have a question you want answered, sign up and log in. I do reply to most reviews that ask a question, but I won't say all because I do sometimes forget a question was asked; most likely if I read reviews on the fly!**

**And I want to thank everyone for the well wishes for my new baby!**


	31. The Power of Lily

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 31**

**The Power of Lily**

Ginny had set up another meeting between herself and Harry; this time over lunch.

"Thanks for meeting me, Ginny. I was surprised you were willing."

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm here for Lily," she said before taking her seat.

"Of course," he agreed. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but Harry, I can't hand her to you on a silver platter."

"I understand that. I- I just don't understand how I screwed up the other day," he admitted.

Ginny pressed her lips together. "Really, you didn't do anything that wrong. I think she's upset with herself mostly; she's like Draco inthe fact that she doesn't like to be unaware of what's happening. Yes, she never knew that your mother was a Muggle-born, but she had the means to check it out for herself and didn't."

"I know I said a lot of things the other day, but I was not really ready for everything. I'm still not, really."

"Yes, it's a little life-changing going from single and carefree to finding out there is now someone else you need to think of first."

"I think that was part of the reason I left." He was toying with his silverware. "She wrote me a letter asking so many questions and wanting answers next time we meet."

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm guessing some of her questions were tough? She wrote both me and Draco, too."

"Why does she hate me so much?" He looked really hurt.

"She's smart and understands what things could have been like for her and I if it wasn't for Draco, but also a lot of her behavior is learned. Hard as he tries, Draco still has that hard edge to his voice when he speaks of you. My family, also... well, Harry..."

"I know; Hermione wrote me."

"Once it was clear that Draco and I were really together, well, let's just say there were never any Harry Potter love-ins at the Burrow."

He gave a sad nod. "So with Lily, I..."

"Should be open and honest with her."

So Harry went to his next meeting with Lily; this time her Potions professor, Professor Zabini, took her to Hogsmeade.

"Lily, I'm glad you came," Harry greeted her.

She looked like she was serving a detention. "Did you get my letter?"

He pulled it out of his pocket. "I think I will keep it forever; the first thing my daughter ever..."

"Let's get one thing straight; you haven't earned the right to call me that," she said coolly.

He nodded. "Right; the first thing you ever wrote me." He glanced back down at the paper. "It was time for me to return. I never realized how much I hurt everyone, but I'm happy to be back."

She looked at him with cold eyes.

"I didn't return to mess everything up. I guess as unrealistic as it sounds, I hoped that nothing had changed. I know that was very self-centered of me. As for you, I know I have no right to expect anything of you. But Lily, this is hard for me because any living person that I was related to has never cared for me. I guess I hoped that you would be different."

"Blood doesn't mean anything."

"That's where you're wrong, Lily. One of the only reasons I made it till I was able to beat Voldemort was because I lived with someone whose blood I shared."

"I've heard the story."

"I see that you and your mother are fine without me Lily, but I can't just walk away. If I did, then I would be the person you seem to think I am." When she made no comment, he continued, "Your mother explained to me how she and Draco got together. I know he has been there for you your whole life, and while I'm not happy about it, I also know there is no way to fix my own mistakes. I do hope that you might give me a chance. As for where I have been, I have been trying to grow up, to become a man. However, I think I have grown more since returning than the whole time I was gone."

"Because of me?" she asked.

"You, and the rest of the Weasleys. They made me a part of their family and I repaid them by placing them in the middle of a war. Then I took off, thinking they would all be so happy to see me when I returned that all would be forgiven.

"As for your mother, she was always too good for me. She was there for me from the first day she laid eyes on me. I remember she wanted to come aboard the Hogwarts Express to meet me. I remember she stuck up for me to Malfoy before her first year. When no one wanted to believe me about Voldemort's return, she was one of the few who did. She came with me to save Sirius Black. She waited for me to finally see she was a girl. She made me whole, and I planned to marry her, but once she was done school I got scared. I knew I didn't really know how to love, or how to be a parent. Your uncles – it seemed so easy for them. I was scared I would screw up any children we did have.

"When I first left, it was only going to be for a few days, but days turned to weeks and weeks slowly became years. Now I'm back to my worst nightmare; a child who hates me, the woman I love is with my biggest rival, and the only real family or friends I ever knew are unwilling to talk to me."

"If you can handle her yelling at you, you might find Grandma will forgive you," Lily stated, allowing a little of her Weasley side out.

Harry smiled. "Can we make a deal here?"

She got a cold, calculating look in her eyes again, but said nothing.

"How about if we set no expectations of what we want and just take some time to get to know each other. Maybe we can find our path."

"You just don't know how to give up, do you?" she replied, sounding annoyed.

Harry smiled at her. "You're the only living blood relative I want to know."

"What about what I want?" she asked.

"What you want is what really matters here," he said honestly.

"Really? And if I told you to just go away?" She looked like maybe, just maybe, she didn't mean it.

"Lily, please don't ask me to walk away! I don't want to have to say no to the first thing you ask of me," he pleaded.

She hated to admit it, but she liked the sound of him pleading. "I don't know... I need time to think."

He was getting somewhere. "Take all the time you need; I'll be here whenever you need me."

Ginny received an owl from Harry telling her that he thought he made a little headway with Lily. She was pleased for him. She understood that he needed family that was actually family. Unlike Draco, she also knew that nothing would ever come between Lily and Draco.

However, elsewhere in the Manor, it was a different story. Lily's regular letters to Lucius had almost stopped entirely. He knew this was all because of Potter's return! He needed to show Lily that he meant every word he said to her, so he waited for the perfect moment. About two months after Harry resurfaced, that moment finally arose.

There was a Ministry ball coming up, and anyone who was anyone was invited. Then two days before the event, Narcissa came down with a very bad stomach flu.

Harry Potter watched as Ginny entered the ballroom on the arm of her husband, Draco. She wore a beautiful turquoise gown; a one-shoulder chiffon that had a fitted shirt with a trumpet bottom. Harry had known for many years Ginny was stunning; this just drove the idea home. The second the music started, without words Ginny and Draco took to the dance floor. Anyone watching could tell that they were together; the way they moved on the floor together was intimate, but still respectable. Harry was sick just watching it. However, his night was about to get a whole lot worse.

Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, "He's watching us."

Ginny murmured back, "Good. Let him."

"I'm glad I'm on your side," Draco replied.

"See? It does pay off in the long run to be nice," she smirked.

Draco got an offended look on his face. "Nice? When was I ever nice to anyone?"

"In an elevator here at the Ministry once. There are rumors you delivered a baby," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"That, my dear, was self-preservation. And it paid off big time."

The voice of the man announcing who was arriving rung out once more, "Lucius and Lily Malfoy."

Lily stood next to her grandfather wearing a white, strapless gown. Her hair was wavy and loose.

"Our daughter looks stunning," Draco commented, still holding his wife.

"Draco, she should be at Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed. "Just wait till I speak to Lucius!" she fumed.

"Ginevra, I'm sure he will have a perfectly good reason for having her here, so give him a few minutes before you go and tear into him. Besides, let's let Lily see us dancing for awhile."

An hour later, Ginny cornered Lucius while Draco danced with Lily. "Lucius, why is Lily here?"

Lucius looked perfectly calm. "Ginevra, Lily is at an age where she needs to become comfortable with functions like this."

It never stopped surprising Ginny how smoothly her father-in-law could lie. "School is more important," she stressed.

"She's not missing any classes right now," came his retort.

"Now, no, but what about this afternoon when she was being fitted for her dress?"

Lucius got a look on his face that told Ginny he was guilty. The only reason she knew what that look meant was because Draco would get the same one. "This is every bit as important as anything she will learn at Hogwarts."

"If it's so important, why don't I remember Draco being removed from school to attend things like this?" she countered.

"Why? Because Draco didn't have to deal the way Lily will have to with the women who attend these things," Lucius covered.

"Lucius, that's dragon shit and you know it!"

Their dance having ended, Draco and Lily watched Lucius and Ginny. Harry came over to them. "Malfoy, they," he indicated to Lucius and Ginny, "are going at it pretty good. Aren't you going to stop them?"

Draco looked at Potter and said, grinning, "And ruin their fun? They both love this. Father enjoys it because she's not afraid of him and will put him in his place."

"Aren't you worried one of them will lose their temper and do something to the other?"

Draco looked at his wife and father and shook his head. "Neither one of them would want to risk losing their favorite sparring partner."

"This has something to do with Harry, doesn't it?" Ginny accused Lucius. He was often very thankful that she was never old enough to have been on any jury when he was being tried for his Death Eater crimes. She had an unnatural ability to tell when he was lying.

"We both know it does. Lily needs to know I'm very proud to be seen with her and to have people know she is my granddaughter."

"Then why didn't you say that to begin with?" she asked, reminding him of his own mother.

**A/N- Please leave me a review! And I have a two part poll, on my profile page, please take the poll!**


	32. Familt Ties and Knotts

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 32**

**Family Ties and Knots**

Once Ginny and Draco returned home from the ball, Draco was laughing at Potter for assuming the worst about Ginny and Lucius. "I'm pretty sure he expected you and Father to draw wands!"

"Like you didn't worry once upon a time," Ginny reminded him.

"Luv, all of us worried. I think your brothers still get nervous."

"That's because George and Ron saw what I was like after my time with Tom."

"I never asked; how did Potter treat you after that?" He stood behind her help take the hair pins out of her hair.

"Harry? Well, once school was out we didn't see him till the day before school began. By then he knew that Sirius was looking for him and once again his life was at risk. And I was only Ron's little sister."

"He was, and is, crazy. You know that, right?"

Ginny turned herself in her chair. "I think you're very happy he is."

"Of course I am! No sane man would ever walk away from you! You know, I had thoughts all evening of making love to you."

Harry hated watching Lily with Lucius Malfoy because watching them made it clear that they were close. He was getting used to the idea that even if he wanted to, he couldn't try to take Draco's place. That would only drive her away, but he would be damned if he was going to play second fiddle to Lucius Malfoy in his daughter's mind!

While Lily had to know about the fact that Lucius was a Death Eater, he didn't think that she would have been told what Lucius had done as a Death Eater.

Ginny sat on a bench watching Orion and Nicholas practice flying. Draco, with Lily's help, had taught them over the summer. Little Severus was napping with a house elf watching him. "Mum, watch this!" Nicky took off and did loop-de-loops.

"Just like your father, my little show-off."

"They fly like Draco," came Harry's voice.

Ginny was surprised. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Narcissa told me you were out here. I hope you don't mind." Harry cocked his head to one side.

"No, that's fine. Is something wrong?"

"It's Narcissa; why is she being so willing to--?" he broke off.

Ginny looked up at him. "To be nice to you? It's because of you that she has Lily, and the boys. Lily likes shopping and none of the rest of us do. Also, Narcissa has a huge heart; she can understand where you're coming from."

"Well, I guess for her not telling Voldemort I was still alive, the least I could do was give her a willing shopping buddy. I also wanted to talk to you about Lily."

Ginny looked at him sideways; she was trying to keep an eye on the boys. "What about her?"

"Well, it was only briefly, but at the ball I saw what you and Lily have been telling me about Draco. The couple of times that someone other than him or Lucius were dancing with her, Draco's eyes never left Lily. I guess he does love her, and I would have to be blind to not see how she feels about him. Not that I like it, but I'm not going to try to replace him."

Ginny smiled at Harry, but she also noted Orion hovering not far off, watching them very closely. "I'm glad, Harry. I know how hard this must be on you."

"I never said I liked it, but trying to change it would only push her away." He paused and glanced up at her sons. "Merlin, they both look like Draco! Are they little clones?"

Ginny smiled as she looked at the boys. "They each have different traits of both families. I think it drives Ron crazy how much they look like their father."

"How do they get along?" Harry asked.

Ginny suppressed a laugh. "Quite fine. Their uncle Ron, on the other hand, is a mess. I don't know how to explain it. The night I told you about me and Draco, he, George, and Ron went out drinking together!"

"Ron is really pissed at me; he won't even let Hermione talk to me."

She sighed. "Harry, I know this will hurt, but I don't know if that will ever change. Fourteen years is a long time, and the worst of it is because of your leaving, he does things like that night of drinking with Draco."

He could only nod. "I also wanted to ask if I could invite Lily to spend the day after Christmas with me. I mean, if you don't have plans that day." Ginny took too long to reply. "Or is she going shopping with Narcissa?" he finished.

"Narcissa and Lily Malfoy bargain shopping? Harry, I think every dead Malfoy has just turned over in his or her grave!" Ginny laughed. "No Harry, the types of places they go to don't have sales. Talk to Lily; I don't mind."

"Thanks, Gin." Harry leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me. I'm Nicholas Malfoy. And who are you?" The boy clearly didn't like what Harry had done! Only his father, grandfathers, his own brothers, and uncles were allowed to touch his mother.

Orion was right there, too. "Boys, this is Harry Potter. He was in my house at Hogwarts. Harry, these are my two older sons, Nicholas and Orion Malfoy."

"Boys, you sure look like your father," Harry greeted.

"Harry and I were friends, good friends, in school. He used to spend most of his summers with us at Gran's and Grandpa's. Why don't you go back to flying?"

That night, after the kids were in bed, Ginny found Draco in his study. He was working on a few things from home rather than staying at the office. "The boys are all in bed now," she said as she sat down in the chair across the desk from him.

He looked over at her. "I'm sorry, love. I know I missed spending time with you all as a family tonight, but if this doesn't get done we will lose the chance of closing the deal."

"I know you would rather spend time with us," she said, smiling at him. "However I did want to talk to you about something."

"Down here in my study? This must be serious." He put his quill down.

"No, not overly, but I got the feeling I would be going to bed alone tonight and I didn't want to leave it too long. Harry came by today."

Draco looked annoyed. "What did he want?"

"He said he realized how you feel about Lily and how she feels about you. He isn't going to try to replace you in Lily's life."

"Is he just saying that?" Draco asked.

"No, I think he meant it, but he did ask if he could invite Lily to spend the day after Christmas with him. I said he could." Draco nodded. "But we need to talk to the boys. Nicholas got very jealous when Harry kissed me."

"HE WHAT?" Draco roared.

"On the cheek," she emphasized.

"He thinks he can come to my home and kiss my wife!" he yelled.

Ginny had a hard time not laughing at Draco. "It was nothing; it didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

"He came to my home-"

"Fine, Draco! I will not allow any intimacy with any man who has fathered any of my children." This caught Draco's attention and he stopped ranting. "We share a child. And it was totally innocent. The only reason I'm bothering to tell you about it is because the boys were there and, like you, got upset. I think we need to tell them that you're not Lily's father, because when and if she spends time with him it's only going to confuse them!"

He looked at her for a long time before speaking. "Why? It doesn't matter; the fact that he fathered her has nothing to do with them."

"It does and it doesn't, Draco. They will wonder why she spends time with him. If we don't explain it, they could find out the wrong way and we could end up with a scene bigger than when Lily found out you didn't father her."

Draco smirked at the memory of Lily's reaction to not being his biological child. They had been at the Burrow for a birthday dinner for Ginny:

**Flashback**

_Draco and Ginny, along with the other adults, were sitting at the table that had been set up in the backyard. They had all been talking when Lily's voice was heard from the other side of the yard. She was playing with Teddy and Vicky. "You're lying!" she screamed. Then she stormed towards the table, heading straight for Draco._

"_She's pissed," Ron observed._

"_Daddy," she said as she climbed on Draco's lap like a small child. "Tell me that Vicky's lying." She shot her uncle Bill a nasty look._

"_What did she say, love?" Draco asked as he rubbed her back._

"_She said that I may not end up in Slytherin, like all other Malfoys, because-" she stopped. "She said that you're not really my father. She said Harry Potter is."_

_Draco didn't need to glance around the table; he could feel everyone's eyes on them. "She not lying. But you know that; you were at our wedding."_

"_NO!" She had big tears about to fall. "You and Mum just did things differently. You tell me every year on my birthday about being at my birth," she protested._

"_Yes, I was there, but that was the first time I saw your mother in almost two years."_

"_But you're my dad!"_

"_Yes Lily, he is your father in every way that matters, but Harry Potter is the man who gave your mother the genetic material she required to have you," Ron offered._

"_Lily, it doesn't change anything. I love you with my whole heart." _

_Lily then looked at Ginny. "How could you be with anyone but Daddy?"_

"_Lily, I will not allow you to speak to your mother like that," Draco scolded._

"_Maybe we should leave. I think we have a long talk ahead of us," Ginny said as she rose to find the twins._

"_Ginny, leave them here tonight. You three need to talk, and they'll only be underfoot," Molly offered._

_Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded consent. "Okay, I'll just say good night to them."_

_Once Ginny returned, the three Apparated to the townhouse._

_When she was in her own house, Lily released the torrent of emotion she had been holding in. She was now openly sobbing. "How could you not tell me?"_

"_Lily, you always knew! You were at our wedding, so I thought you knew," Ginny explained._

"_How Daddy has always been here?" She then got up, walked over to the bookcase, and pulled off the photo album that Draco had given Ginny years earlier. She opened it to the first page where the original photo that appeared in the paper was of Draco standing looking lovingly at Lily, who was in Ginny's arms. "See?"  
_

_Ginny looked at Draco, unsure of how to proceed. "Lily, we never meant to deceive you or make you feel that we had," she said soothingly._

"_Why?"_

"_Lily, you need to be more clear with what you're asking," Draco reminded her._

"_Why were you two together? You told me you liked Mum since the beginning of your seventh year and her sixth."_

_Draco sighed deeply. "I don't suppose you would be willing to allow your mother and I a couple of minutes to speak alone first?"_

"_My whole life has just changed and you want to get your stories straight?"_

"_That's your mother," Draco said to Ginny, who could only try not to laugh. "Lily, your whole life has not changed. The only thing that has changed is that you now know something you never thought of before. Now, for your question: yes, I liked your mother since the beginning of my seventh year. However, there was a war going on and we were on different sides of that war. I never even really talked to her until the day you arrived, but I knew she was the only woman for me because she was the best. She was and is beautiful, smart, funny, brave, and amazingly powerful."_

"_Mum?" Lily questioned Ginny next._

_Ginny frowned. "I thought Draco was dangerously sexy, but otherwise I never thought about him like that back in school. Then I only really saw Harry Potter." _

"_What happened?"_

_Ginny took a seat. "I wish I knew. You have heard the story of him, how everyone believed he defeated Voldemort. Well, when I first met him, I was about your age and in love with the idea of Harry, but he never noticed me, at least not until my fifth year. We dated for a while, then he broke up with me. We didn't get back together until the war was over. Once I finished school, he had asked me to marry him and we moved in together. Then one morning I woke up and he was gone. We never heard from him."_

"_Did he know about me?" Lily asked._

"_No. I found out about you around six weeks later. I knew you were conceived the night before he left."_

"_He's the Harry Potter, then?" Lily asked, just for confirmation._

"_Yes," Draco said. He felt as if his heart was being ripped apart._

_Lily looked down at the floor for a full minute, then said, "Then that's all he is to me is Harry Potter, the person who got rid of the Dark Lord." She paused, turning to Draco. "You still love me then, Daddy?"_

"_I'll always love you. But if you want, I can have someone find him."_

"_No thanks. My daddy is the man who taught me how to fly, and who willingly read me all those horrid Muggle fairy tales Aunt Hermione gets me. However, he admits 'The Princess Bride' isn't that bad a story."_

**Flashback end**

Draco still smiled at the memory. "What do we tell the boys?"

"Well, I think Lily should be here when we tell them," Ginny suggested. "Really, it's more for her than us."

Draco smirked once more at his wife. "You're such a good mother, leaving poor Lily to deal with Nicholas."

"That boy's jealous streak is worse than yours," she mused.

"I'm not jealous! I'm an only child to two very wealthy parents. I never had to learn to share."

"Fine, then. What's his excuse; he even had to share his womb space?"

"Just because he had doesn't mean he has to like it." He then looked at his wife lovingly. "You look like it's time to get you to bed."

"I'm not tired," she replied.

Draco rose from his desk and came around, offering her his hand. "I never said anything about sleep."

"Don't you need to finish?"

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm like my son, I don't share. I let the boys have you for the evening while I worked. Now I get you all night long, and I can't have you going to bed thinking about that kiss Potter gave you."

Ginny sighed, "Draco, it was on the cheek, it meant nothing."

"To you maybe, but not to him."

**A/N I'm leaving on holiday this week so for those of you who read all of my work there will nothing updated next week. **

**Please leave me a review!**


	33. The Pissing War

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 33**

**The Pissing War**

That night Harry decided to take Lily's advice and headed over to the Burrow. He knew Arthur Weasley was out for the evening. In Harry's hands was a bouquet of flowers. As he looked up at the house, he realized that he had spent years thinking of Hogwarts as his only real home; and yes it was a home of sorts to him, but this lopsided house was his true home. It was the first place, in his memory, he ever felt love.

As he stood at the kitchen door, he listened for a moment. There was no sound, but he hoped she was home. He slowly raised his hand and rapped on the door. After a few seconds he heard movement on the other side of the door, then it opened. Molly Weasley stood there, looking a few years older with her hair turning lighter.

She looked him up and down, reminding him of how she looked at him the first time he entered her home as Ron and the twins were being told off for rescuing him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so very sorry." He felt like all the stress of the last few weeks was crashing down on him.

Molly in turn looked at him for a long moment. Yes, she had been mad at him and hurt by his actions years before. She could tell that he was sorry. "You took long enough coming here," she said curtly.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I needed to – Lily and Ginny."

Molly nodded. "Come in."She moved away from the door, allowing him in. As he entered, he handed her the flowers he had brought.

"Have a seat," she ordered, then took the flowers over to the sink. As she filled a vase with water, she began, "Harry James Potter! What were you thinking, leaving without any word? I was so worried about you."

Harry was shocked that she wasn't yelling.

"Did it not occur to you that we would worry? Did we not treat you like a part of this family? Is that any way to repay people who love you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry! I got scared. I didn't have a clue how to be a husband, and until I saw Lily, I wasn't sure I knew how to love. I'm still not sure. I find myself wondering if I'm thinking I'm feeling what I believe and have heard I should be thinking and feeling, or if I'm really feeling it."

Molly looked at him for a long time, then shook her head. "Those Muggle relatives of yours really did mess you up." She moved over to the table and sat across from him. "Harry, love is what you were feeling when you headed into the forest to face Voldemort. It's the most easy and natural thing in the world."

He looked up at her. "That's what I thought, but how could I have been sure?"

Molly smiled at him. She had, over the years, been very upset with him, but now looking at him she remembered he was really an emotionally stunted person. Dumbledore had explained to her after Harry's first summer at the Burrow about the protection Lily had placed on Harry and why it was so important he continue to live with the Dursleys when not at Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur had wanted to adopt him, but Albus stopped them.

"Harry, you hurt all of us by leaving."

"I know."

"What do you think of Lily?"

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. However, there's so much Malfoy there," he explained.

"That must be hard on you," Molly said.

"I understand he was there for Ginny when I should have been there. She told me how they ended up together."

"Are you wondering how we all allowed Ginny to get close to him?" Molly guessed.

"Yeah."

"Harry, you know what Ginny is like when she wants something! But they are very happy."

"I'm sorry. You all treated me as part of your family and I repaid you by bringing you into a war, causing you to lose Fred, and then I left you only daughter pregnant. I understand that you can never forgive me."

Molly smiled at him. "Harry, I won't lie; I'm mad you did what you did, but I can't stop loving you because of it. You are one of my children and no action will ever change that."

"The others can't forgive me."

She grinned at him. "Ron mostly, right?" He nodded. "Harry, remember that every time he sees Ginny happy and is thankful that Draco is in her life, he gets mad at you again. Mad because Draco is the one making her happy, because he's thankful to Draco, and because he has to admit that while Draco is not perfect, he is nowhere near as bad as Ron would rather believe. Think of it like this; what if you had to admit Voldemort was a good guy?"

Harry left the Burrow feeling a bit better. The only motherly figure he remembered in his life had forgiven him. However, he also knew that in the end she would. Molly Weasley did love him like any of her own children; unconditionally. He only hoped he could now show her that he did deserve her love. And understanding.

On the first night of Lily's Christmas break, Draco, Ginny, and Lily sat down after the boys were in bed. "Lily, your dad and I want to tell the boys that your biological father is not Draco."

Panic was written all over Lily's face. "Why?"

Draco gave Ginny the 'I told you so' look. "Because Lily, Potter is in your life now, and you have decided to do things with him. The boys will start to wonder why. We need to be honest with them. You have to think about how they would react to finding out if it wasn't from us."

Lily looked, to the naked eye, like she was fine, but both Draco and Ginny were schooled in Lily. They knew she felt otherwise. "Lily, why are you upset?" her mother asked.

"I'm not! I'm fine. When do you want to tell them?" she spat.

"The sooner the better," Draco replied.

"Fine, tomorrow at breakfast. I'm going to bed now!" She then stormed out of the room.

Just outside of her room, Lily was met by her grandfather. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She opened the door to her room, walked in, headed to the bed, and very ungracefully sat down. Lucius followed her in. "Mum and Dad want to tell the boys about Potter."

Lucius looked at his granddaughter. "Why does this upset you?"

"Because this will change everything!"

Lucius could tell how hard she was fighting to hold her tears back. "Why do you say that?"

"They'll look at me differently from now on!"

"I don't see why. You still look the same to me. I have only seen one difference in you since he came back; how you feel about yourself. Lily, you are a Malfoy! And the only person who needs to be happy with you is you."

She looked at him doubtfully. "They won't think of me as their real sister now."

"Why do you say that? I see before me now the sister who helped her father teach the boys to fly this past summer. The same young lady who talked to them about how she felt when they arrived when the twins were feeling out of place because of Severus. The girl who reads the book to the other one when the twins fight over which book they want to hear. Lily, there is only one thing that has changed; Potter is now here, and he wants to be part of your life."

"Are you mad that I'm going to spend time with him?" she asked.

Lucius raised his head a little higher with the revealing of the real issue. "You're worried that we will view you as a traitor for wanting to get to know him." He finally sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her knee. "Lily, it is normal to ask, 'Who am I?' and to want to know about your past, because if you don't know where you came from, how can you know where you're going? Everyone in this house respects that you need to do this. We would never hold it against you."

"Your grandparents' home was down the way a few blocks from here," Harry explained to Lily.

Lily had arrived at his apartment about an hour ago. She had decided that it was one thing to make comments about him not being her dad, but the Potters on the other hand didn't have a choice about not being in her life. She shrugged, not knowing how she was supposed to react to this.

"Lily, you could try to show some interest," Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry; what is it you want me to do? Jump up and down like a four year old? Sorry, but behaving like that is not something a Malfoy does."

"You're not a real Malfoy," Harry said without thinking.

Lily got a deadly look in her eyes. She knew exactly how to hurt Harry. "Really? Funny, because Daddy is the world's best father, and Lucius is 100 times the grandfather a live James Potter could ever hope to be!" Lily knew she hit a nerve; on Christmas Eve she sat on the stairs listening to a conversation between Gran, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. It just paid off big time.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? Do you know what he did in the war? Do you know who he is?" Harry started.

"You mean that he was a Death Eater? Of course I know that! To this day there are still the odd raids done at the Manor. Uncle Ron has gone through my underwear drawer more times than anyone can dream. The whole time he mutters that there is no way Lucius Malfoy would be stupid enough to put something dangerous in a little girl's knicker drawer."

"No, Lucius would rather give little girls Horcruxes made by Voldemort," Harry yelled back.

Lily stopped dead and her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Didn't your mother and father ever tell you about your mother's first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he walked over the the bookcase.

"No." That was not exactly true; she understood that Ginny's first year was not what it should have been.

Harry pulled a scrapbook off the shelf. "Don't take my word for it." He handed her the book. "Hagrid made this for me."

She took the book from him and sat down. Opening it up, she found that the scrapbook covered Harry's time at Hogwarts. "Mum was a year behind you, right?"

Harry knew this was wrong, and he knew he never should have said anything, but now that he had opened the can of worms he had to go with it. "Yes, she was."

Lily turned to the beginning of Harry's first year. She leafed through the events; she knew of most of this already. "This doesn't say anything about Grandfather."

Harry sat next to her and turned to the page before the flying car where a picture from the Daily Prophet of him and Gilderoy Lockhart was. "This day was when it started. After this picture was taken, your Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, your mother, and I ran into Draco. He and I had words, your mother stood up to him, and he insulted her. Then I met your grandfather, and after saying a few things to me, Mr. Weasley came over. They had a fight and when it was all said and done, Lucius had slipped Tom Riddle's diary into your mother's cauldron. At the end of the year, I called him on it. He not only didn't try to deny it, he tried to kill me! You can ask Dobby the house elf about that; he was witness to it."

For the rest of the Christmas break, Lily was abnormally quiet. On the night before returning to school, she went to Lucius' study. "Grandfather, you have always been honest with me; can I ask you something?"

"Lily! Of course," he warmly greeted her.

"Harry told me something. He told me that you were the one responsible for Mother's time with Tom Riddle." Lily knew someone named Tom had hurt her mother before Harry had told her; she never knew it was that Tom.

"I'm sure he did, but he also made me look as bad as possible." Lucius paused, "Lily, we never have lied to you. Yes, in service to the Dark Lord I did some terrible things, and I did give the diary to your mother. You know of the beliefs most Pure Bloods have, and at the time your mother was nothing to me; a nobody, other than the daughter of a man I have never agreed with. Had I known who she would become I never would have done that to her. Truth be told, I admire your mother greatly. And she did amazingly well in light of what she has been through."

"But she was only a first year!" Lily sounded shocked.

"Lily," he gently reprimanded, "I will not allow you to speak to me in that tone. There is nothing I can say or do to change the past; it is what it is."

"But Harry..."

"Lily, don't begin to think that Potter is as perfect as everyone makes him out to be, He too has done dark magic out of spite. You know how your father always wears an undershirt at the very least?"

"Because of the scars on his chest," she concluded.

"Yes. It was Potter who did that to him." Lucius wasn't about to allow Potter to paint him as the only bad guy here! Lucius would point out the man's faults, and it seemed to work. One look at Lily and clearly she was back to not liking Potter. It was all about knowing where to hit. Lily's love of Draco could be used against Potter, and Lucius knew that Draco's issues with the scars on his upper body were the only fault Lily saw in her father.

**A/N – I know chapters have been really slow in coming, but where we live we get 9 months of winter- don't leave the house kind of cold, and 3 months of summer- spend every second you can enjoying it because in a blink, it's gone. **

**Also, I have a couple of other story ideas stealing all my creative juices, so any time for writing has ended up with them. I sit and try to write more for any of my other stories and nothing comes... AT ALL. This is one of the last chapters I have finished. I don't know how long it will be before there is more, but I will do my best to finish this one soon, without rushing it! I know how I want to end it, and I already have the epilogue planned out in my head.**


	34. Chapter 34

**He Did Not Have To Be**

**Chapter 34**

**Six Years Later**

Draco Malfoy walked up to the bar. He felt like hell; today had to be one of the worst days of his life. He had a meeting he had been putting off for days; a meeting with David Clearwater. He wanted this meeting like a Muggle wants a root canal. He ordered the bartender, "Double Firewhiskey, on the rocks. Now!"

Once he was given his drink, he took a long sip.

"Long day?" a familiar voice said from beside him.

He looked over to see Harry Potter sitting two stools down from him. "You have no idea." He didn't want to think about what was bothering him, never mind discuss it. "Why are you in here?"

The dark-haired wizard lifted his glass. "I needed some liquid courage," he explained.

"You? For what?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the last thing Draco wanted to see; a ring box. "I'm going to ask her tonight," Harry stated.

Draco tried to bite his tongue, but it didn't work. "She's an amazing woman, Potter. Don't fuck up this time, 'cause I can't clean up your mess again."

Harry shook his head. "Trust me, I made that mistake once. I sure won't again. I've been lucky to get this second chance."

"Does Lily know yet?"

"Yes, she came with me to pick out the ring." He flipped open the lid of the box. There sat a beautiful princess cut diamond.

"She'll love it. Lily always had great taste." Draco frowned, thinking about Lily.

"How about you? Why are you in here?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "It's finally happened; I have lost her." It hurt him to admit it, and he didn't want to let her go. She was his whole world, and because of her he had three wonderful sons. He had many happy years, and now she was someone else's. But she always was someone else's; she always was Harry's. Of everything in Draco's adult life, that would have been the first thing he would have changed if he could.

"I really should thank you," Harry conceded. "You did something I still can't believe; you were the father to Lily that I can only hope to be. She'll always be yours, Draco. Lily loves you more than you'll ever know. I wish she would love me like that," Harry admitted. He paused. "So David came and asked for Lily's hand today?"

"Yes. I just finished up with him before coming here."

"So are you sitting here because you're upset or because you don't want to tell Lucius you told the boy he could ask her," Harry inquired.

For six months, years before, Harry and Lucius had fought for Lily's affections before Draco had had enough.

**Flashback: After the end of the last chapter**

"Lucius? Ginny and I need to talk to you," Draco informed his father.

Lucius didn't like what was coming. "What now?" The irritation was clear in his voice as he rose from behind his desk in his study.

"This 'pissing war' between you and Harry needs to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius lied.

"I'm tired of dealing with Lily being upset by the two of you," Draco explained.

"Lucius, I don't understand why you're bothered by Lily getting to know Harry. The bond you and she have is something that, to this day, I don't understand, but Harry isn't going to change it." Ginny said.

"Yes, Father, Ginny's right. Be the bigger man; you know your actions are only hurting Lily."

"I have never done anything to hurt that child!" Lucius bellowed.

"No, you're just so scared of losing her that you're hurting her by trying to keep hold of her. Father, let her and Harry figure out what type of relationship they want. Lily will only love you more for giving her the freedom and trust to make up her own mind."

"All right, if you insist," Lucius replied through clenched teeth.

**End of flashback **

"Both, I think," Draco admitted.

Harry smiled. "Draco, go home. Have your perfect wife with you when you tell him. She deals with him so well."

"You still think Ginny's perfect? Aren't you about to ask Olivia Wood to marry you?"

"You're married to Ginny; you know she's perfect. Why do you think it took me over twenty years to find someone who could compare to her?"

Draco downed the last of his drink. "You're right." He then got off of his stool. "'Night, Potter."

"Draco, one more thing; at Lily's wedding, could we sit with you and Ginny?"

"I'll clear it with Ginny." Harry nodded.

Harry and Lily became close friends. In fact, he had asked her to be the best person when he got married.

In the years that had passed, Harry had slowly mended fences with the Weasleys, but Ron could never fully forgive him. They never got back their 'best mate' friendship, but they could speak to each other now without Ron hitting Harry.

When Draco arrived in his and Ginny's bed chambers after work, she was busy getting ready. There was a fundraising ball to attend tonight. She was in her dressing room, so he walked over to his nightstand to empty his pockets. He found a potion vial with a light rose colored liquid in it where he always placed is money pouch. He picked it up, knowing it wasn't his, and went to ask Ginny about it.

At thirty-seven, she had only become more beautiful. Her hair was done in a complicated looking set of twists and knots and that rich color still expressed her personality. She was wearing her housecoat over what he was sure was a very sexy set of underwear. Draco's mind started to wander towards the things he would rather do tonight than hear about a bunch of sick children or homeless Squibs or whatever the fundraiser was for tonight. Ginny would fill him in on what they were attending before they got there. She looked over and smiled at him. Even after all these years, it still made his heart stop for a second.

"Love, what's this?" He held out the vial while looking at his wife.

"That?" she grinned.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Not really," she retorted. "You don't know what it is?"

"I don't have a clue," he admitted.

She got up and faced her husband. "I'm a little surprised; you always did so well in Potions. Then again, I think the only other two vials of that potion you have ever seen were both blue."

That's when it hit him; this was a pregnancy potion! "We're expecting? A girl?" She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "This is great! You're alright with this?"

She gave him a quick frown. "I can hear what Lucius will have to say about this; how I'm a Malfoy and not a cat having litters of kittens."

"No he won't. This will soften the blow; David asked me for Lily's hand in marriage today."

When told the news, Lucius teasingly commented to Ginny, "Is it your personal goal to return the number of Pure bloods to pre-War levels?"

And weeks later, when Ginny and Draco told the Weasleys, miles away Ron's voice could be heard, "MALFOY, can't you keep your bloody hands to your bloody self for ten bloody seconds?"

"Really, Weasley, it's been seven years... and didn't we agree that we would make no comments about each others' sex lives?" Draco replied with a smirk.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me all this time. Thank you to each and every one who reviewed this story. I got more reviews for it than I could have ever dreamed of. I will admit to dragging my feet on this of late, but I think it was because I knew the end was so close and I love this story so much I, too, didn't want to see it end. **

**I scared you there for a minute, didn't I? Did you really think after all that I would let Harry have Ginny? I'm Eveil, but not that evil!**


End file.
